Pokemon Grey Version
by DavidHollis040
Summary: Years after his own Pokemon journey, the reigning Champion of the Kanto/Johto region has grown bored and searches for inspiration after his eventual downfall. He meets a young Pokemon trainer, with potential, and their adventures ensue. Along the way they will face many challenges and face off against many different Pokemon. M for cursing, drug use, and adult themes, but no sex.


The Champion strode down the long narrow hallway lined with sleek, white tile. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his posture was poor, time weighing down his shoulders. While still only a year from thirty, he felt as though he had aged quite a lot.

Dark bags were stacked under his eyes, which squinted through his cigarette's smoke wafting towards them. He'd been ignoring the 'no smoking' part of his contract for years now. He approached the end of the dimly lit corridor, where two silver elevator doors slid open.

The roomy elevator had a nice red carpet and was completely dark. Jazz music played lightly from concealed speakers. Without hesitation, The Champion flicked his nearly dead cigarette to the ground before entering. The only lights came from the walls as he slowly descended down to the fifth floor, where the public stadium was. He cracked his neck as the elevator gradually slowed to its destination.

The doors of his special elevator opened up for him to be immediately greeted by a massive, domed Pokemon stadium. Every seat was filled, and the entire wall to his left was a giant screen that showed everything that was broadcasted in real time on televisions across the globe. He could see himself walking onto his side of the field. It was a standard rectangular patch of grass with a Pokeball perfectly drawn in the center with white paint, artificially made of course.

It was another sellout battle, something that used to make him very excited. He remembered his first fiery battle here and the first few times defending the title with so much nostalgia. Now he just sighed, ready to get this over with. The cheering of thirty thousand spectators failed to motivate him as he lethargically walked to his position, centered on one end of the Pokémon arena.

He could feel the air conditioning keeping him cool, and could smell the fans. A most were cheering on the challenger, but the some of the others were there to see him and his Pokémon. His long, stable presence as Champion has led to his own fan base dying out, probably due to his own deteriorating enthusiasm. He always looked for someone he knew wouldn't be out there, so this time he tried not to search for her in the audience.

The Champion instead looked across to see his opponent. He was a large man, tough looking from what looked like long expeditions into thick wilderness. He had a heavy backpack, complete with a green sleeping bag tied to the top, that he let rest beside him as he prepared for one of the most important battles of his life.

But to the exasperated Champion, this was just another Thursday morning.

The Elite Four announcer's familiar vocals chimed out loudly and the audience grew hushed as the booming voice said, "Welcome ladies and gentleman for this challenger's final match. That's right, The Mountain man from Mahogany Town, Roger Stone!"

The crowd briefly erupted into clapping and cheering, several girls in particular loudly screamed out for Mr. Stone. But they stopped after only a few seconds as the speaker's voice continued, "And the current reigning Champion of Kanto and Johto, the Saffron City scoundrel himself, Oliver Lawson!"

_For fucks sake, call me Olive,_ The Champion thought to himself.

Roger grinned, determination shining as he taunted, "I'm gonna take you down."

Olive watched as he bulky man aggressively threw out a Pokeball and Great ball, which burst open to reveal a Golem and Gyarados. The Golem took a sturdy stance and faced Olive as the Gyarados curled up like a blue snake, roaring to intimidate.

The Champion was undeterred, as were his two Pokémon he sent out from his own Pokeballs. Umbreon and Espeon who were gracefully standing against their foes as the announcer finally shouted, "Begin!"

Olive just smirked, not even needing to utter anything to his companions.

Espeon acted first, the jewel on her head glowing as she used her psychic abilities to lift the sea serpent Gyarados into the air and send it flying into the wall of the arena behind Roger. It shouted loudly in pain, but recovered quickly, slithering back to the field rapidly to bite at Espeon.

However, just as it moved in to strike, Umbreon jumped between them, and was barely harmed by the monster's gnarly teeth. Golem also attempted to attack the fragile Espeon, but was stopped by Umbreon, who also intercepted the boulder of earth Golem pulled up and chucked at Espeon.

Still unfazed, Umbreon used Quick Attack on Gyarados, which was just enough to send the gargantuan snake backwards and unconscious. Espeon turned its attention to Golem, and within moments, formed a dark and shadowy ball which it flung at its foe. It sent Golem's compact, rock body backwards and knocked it out.

Clearly dismayed, Roger withdrew both of his Pokémon, their bodies becoming encased in light before disappearing into their respective Pokeball and Great ball. Struggling to stay buoyant, and keep the crowd on his side, Roger was even more distraught to see Umbreon and Espeon receiving a glamor shot on the massive screen next to him.

He shook his head in frustration, "I've still got to more for ya'," He declared as he tossed out two Ultra balls this time.

Now, a Nidoking and Slaking took the stage, both eager for battle. Olive finally issued some commands to his Pokémon, "Espeon, use psychic on Nidoking. Umbreon, toxic."

"Nidoking, use Horn Drill," Roger frantically ordered, "Slaking use Giga Impact!"

Unfortunately for Roger, Espeon moved first and one hit KO'd Nidoking by using its move to send the Pokémon flying upwards, while Slaking ignored its trainer and simply yawned, causing audible aguish from the crowd. Umbreon then began to glow as its move made a toxic pool form and poison the slacker Slaking. As it did, Nidoking finally returned to ground, the impact draining all of its health.

Roger was forced to pull back Nidoking before telling Slaking to, "Use Earthquake."

"Espeon, protect yourself. Umbreon, use payback once he's finished."

The massive ape stopped lounging and began to trash about, hitting its chest and then the ground. Enough force was generated that the whole arena was shook. Espeon generated a protective shield to keep it alive, while Umbeon took the hit like a champ, before responding with a well-aimed attack that tapped into its dark type and hit hard. Although it wasn't enough.

Espeon knew what to do without even being told as it hastily used Psychic once more, to fling the foe away with a huge amount of force, and end the battle.

Roger drearily returned his final remaining Pokémon before scurrying away to a Pokémon Center to restore their health.

Olive also drew back his own Pokémon, before wordlessly returning to his elevator. He yawned as the doors closed, sealing him off from the loudly chanting fans and encasing him in darkness and slow jazzy beats.

Thirteen years ago, just north of Saffron City

Olive walked north from Saffron City towards Cerulean City, greedily holding his only Pokémon encased in its Pokeball. He'd already battled three trainers, two Pidgey, and even a Mankey. He had passed by a house that offered to babysit his Pokémon, but when sixteen-year-old Oliver revealed his journey was only beginning, the nice old man instead gave him some Pokeballs and urged him to continue his adventure.

Now, Olive was crawling through the tall grass, hoping to encounter something cool to battle, or if he was lucky, maybe even catch. He felt so excited, searching amongst the fallen autumn leaves and crisp grass for another buddy to raise. Olive paused his walk around the grassy thicket to daydream about when he could be a full-fledged trainer.

_Can't do that with just one Pokémon_, Olive told himself. He felt along his belt where he knew the few empty Pokeballs he had were, just to be sure.

He could feel his raggy old backpack on his shoulders, but carried on against the breeze that picked up against him. He managed to climb up a ledge into another grassy area, when a small brown Pokémon scattered by him, running away from something with speed.

He turned around to confront it and reminded himself to send out his own Pokémon to challenge it. Olive's Squirtle appeared before its path, forcing the wild beast to find to a halt. His Squirtle was a little smaller than average, but the turtle was big enough to block what was revealed to be an Eevee. The small little Pokémon's fur was disheveled, and it appeared tired, seemingly out of breath. Perfect.

"Squirtle, use water gun!" Olive demanded, his voice cracking a little.

Eevee was hit by a stream of water from Squirtle's mouth, which sent it backwards, but as Olive reached for one of his free Pokeballs, instead someone else's Pokeball struck the Eevee first. Olive was shocked to watch his target fail to break free, and looked around for who stole his catch.

He was even more shocked to see another teenager walk over from several yards away and claim the Eevee. She was petite, but cute, with shoulder length white hair and dark clothing. "Sorry friend, I'm a new trainer," She admitted, "I just couldn't let this one get away."

She spoke breathily, as if she had been chasing that Eevee for a while. Olive protested, "You kinda stole it out from under me."

The girl nabbed up her caught Pokémon, now near Olive as she confidently explained, "I just caught his sister up the route, near Cerulean City. I didn't want to separate the litter."

Olive watched her release both the Eevees from their Pokeballs so they could have a reunion, and her words would be proven. He shrugged, "I guess I can't be angry at your compassion for your Pokémon. I'm Olive by the way, I'm also a new trainer."

The girl relaxed and laughed, "Nice," She congratulated him with a punch to the shoulder, "I'm Winter. How many badges you got?"

"None, I just got Squirtle here yesterday." He confessed.

Winter smirked, "Wow, you're really new. I'm from Lavender town, I started through Rock Tunnel, made it to Cerulean, beat Misty, and now I'm here. What's your story?" She inquired, crossing her arms.

Olive went ahead and returned Squirtle to its Pokeball before answering, "I got Squirtle yesterday from one of Professor Oak's aides that was coming through Saffron City. My mom and I moved there from Kalos a few years ago."

Winter stepped closer to Olive and put out her hand, "Well I'm a little ahead of you, but how about you and I become rivals, Olive? That way I have some time to pay you back for this Eevee I jacked from you."

Olive smugly grinned, "Deal."

Kanto Elite Four Headquarters, Present Day

Olive sat in his luxurious apartment provided for him on the ninth floor, the top floor, as per his contract. He was out on his balcony, sitting on a fine chair he dragged out from inside. He sunk into its rich blue cushion as he smoked another cigarette, an ashtray already full of burnt out cigs next to him on a stained wooden table.

A glass of fine white wine was in his hand, a bottle by his side accompanied by a backup. He could spend hours staring over this view. He could look down and see Victory Road, the final test for the trainers of both the Kanto and Johto regions. Beyond that was wilderness and small towns flickering like candles in the distance. He could make out Viridian City, Pallet Town, and even New Bark Town in the far distance.

He was a little sad he couldn't make out Saffron City, since normally it was such a glowing hub, the Silph Co. skyscraper observable for miles around, and the magnet train just as loud as it made its runs. Olive used to smoke joints along its tracks with his buddies during their final year of schooling.

Reminiscing, he didn't even notice his assistant, George, slide open the transparent door to join him out on the windy deck. "Mr. Lawson, I hate to remind you, but you do have a scheduled match tomorrow before lunch."

He could feel the older man's judgement as he eyed the mostly empty bottle of wine and its replacement, "Who's my opponent?"

"Teresa Timbre from Goldenrod City, she's been queued for almost a week now. Her team consists of-"

"I don't care." Olive interrupted the graying man's speech.

George frowned, "I take it by that second bottle you won't be going to sleep for some time?" He asked.

Olive puffed on his cigarette for a moment, "I pass out when I've had enough. Don't worry and go home, okay?"

His assistant only sighed as he began to replenish Olive's glass and finish off the first of the $300 per bottle wine. "I would, but you have a visitor."

"Who the Hell wants to see me at this time of night?" Olive questioned George.

"Officer Jenny." George sternly replied.

Olive coughed uncontrollably for a moment on his cigarette smoke, but when he could speak he did, "What does she want?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it is everything you deserve, sir." George sarcastically said as he departed and opened the patio door for the aquamarine haired police officer.

Olive only had a moment alone, and while he did he reached into his jacket pocket and threw a plastic baggy of something green over the balcony edge to dispose of it before the uniformed lady made it outside.

She didn't even take a seat as she leered at him. "Not even a call Olive?"

"What are you here for, Jenny?" He casually asked her.

She shook her head and somberly reported, "I'm afraid you're officially out. The higher ups want a fresher champion, so your contract is over."

Olive sipped on his wine, "So you're here to kick me out?" He still stared off into the distance as he spoke.

She offered him a sympathetic shrug, "You had a good run, but it's time to pack your bags. Every trainer has an expiration date."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olive reflexively snapped.

Officer Jenny just put her gloved fists to her hips, "I means I can't leave until you come with me, so hurry up and pack so you can move out."

Olive stood up and stretched out his spine, causing loud cracking noises to come from him, making him sigh in relief. "I've been here too long anyways," he started, grabbing the unopened bottle of wine and making his way back into his apartment, past Jenny.

Vermillion City Docks, 13 years ago

"Oh, Olive, you're about to go on the USS Anne?" A familiar voice beckoned.

Olive spun around along the wet, concrete pier to see Winter standing behind him expectantly, in similar clothing to their first encounter that maintained the style and color palette. "Yeah, not for the whole cruise though," He told her, speaking loudly to be heard over the bustling of people around them, "Just the party. My buddy Bill gave me an invitation."

"Nice," She began, her breath visible in the chilly, maritime winter air, "I got an invitation to the party from an online friend of mine, Lanette. She couldn't make it so…"

"No shit," Olive stammered, reaching into his black jacket for a box of cigarettes.

She glared at his smokes, and he took the hint and offered her one. She accepted and they moved to the side of the pier nearest them. Olive leaned back on wooden railing while she rested her elbow against it, staring off into the distance as she smoked. People passed before them on their way to various ferries, citizens and sailors alike.

"What're the chances?" Winter said.

Olive remained leaning lethargically against the railing as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Like what are the chances we both have connections that brought us here, on this cold winter evening?" She clarified, pulling her dark purple peacoat tight against herself.

Olive chuckled, "It's probably because you declared us rivals. You know, cosmic influences now pitting us against each other to make us better and shit." He sarcastically responded.

She brushed up near him and whispered, "Let's break that cycle."

She reached into her oversized handbag to pull out a funny looking cigarette that smelt like a Skunktank using Smog. It had been nearly hours since Olive had gotten high and he was down to smoke up again. "What are you proposing here?" He inquired, still eyeing the joint.

Winter coyly smiled, "Let's hang back and smoke one down. Then when the Anne's party is in full swing, we battle them all doubles style."

"I'm down." Olive replied to her.

The two of them smoked the bud and caught up, shooting' the breeze about Pokémon caught and badges earned. So far Olive had the Cerulean City, Pewter City, Cinnabar Island, and Vermillion City badges while Winter had seven Kanto badges, only missing the Viridian City gym badge.

Ultimately, it was a great time, and once they entered the USS Anne, Olive was pretty stoned. The two of them barely fit in with the crowd awaiting entry to the yacht-like cruiser. Most of the party goers were older and clad in expensive linens and silks from all around the globe.

The two large bouncers that aligned the sides of the slim dock that boarded the ship were not about to let in two potheads that acquired tickets from secondhand sources in without a shakedown. Fully prepared, Olive and Winter each prepared a Pokémon to battle in order to enter the party.

From down the slim dock, the bouncers sent out a Golbat and a Magneton, while Olive threw a Timer Ball that released a Growlithe and Winter chose a Butterfree for combat.

The battle was quick, Growlithe getting easy experience taking down Magneton, but Butterfree struggled against the Golbat it was focused against. Luckily Growhlithe ended Magneton in time to help out and knock out Golbat.

The young trainers lethargically returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs before boarding the cruise ship, ready for a good time.

Saffron City, Present Day

Olive winded down alleyways marked with graffiti and lined with few people out this late at night. The midnight tokers and cigarette smokers paid him no mind, nobody recognizing him in the only clothes he owned rather than those bought for him by the Pokémon League Commission.

It was his outfit from his first adventure, these faded black jeans and boots that carried him through both Kanto and Johto 13 years ago still fit his lean frame. As he strode down the narrow memory lane through his home city, a slight drizzle picked up in the cool, extremely late, hours.

He kept his head down and walked through the rain, down just a few more streets and one more alleyway. He accidently stepped on a Grimer that was trying to take shelter under a large garbage bin. Finally his effort was rewarded when he saw his old childhood home.

His eyes teared up a little as he looked at the three story, brick apartment complex with a fire escape lining the windows. He often used it as an escape tunnel to go out and make trouble during his formative years.

He stood at the end of a wet alley viewing its nonexistent majesty, thinking about his mom and their moving here. How she was so concerned about his becoming another city hoodlum, she was relieved when Professor Oak's aide came around and got him hooked on Pokémon battling. Olive stood there, lost in memories as the storm picked up, lightning eventually snapping him out of his daydream.

Once he snapped to, he realized just how damp he'd gotten, standing out there. The water had soaked through his black, denim jacket, hoodie, and even the shirt underneath. He wished he could go inside and have some hot tea with mom again, and tell her more stories about his adventure. Instead he left, continuing his walk through the rain.

Saffron City, 13 years ago

"Olive, sweetie, it is so good to see you. Come inside, get out of that cold winter," Olive's mom waved him inside as she put down the cast-iron skillet something delicious was sizzling from.

Olive entered the small apartment, loving the fact that nothing had changed over the few months he was gone. The bunny eared television still sat in front of the patched couch that doubled as a dining area thanks to the coffee table placed between them. Behind that was a single hallway that led to the kitchen, then mom's room, than his own room at the very end. A panel of the wall between the living room and kitchen was gone, allowing for him to see his mom who was immediately throwing off her cooking mitts and getting ready to run out and greet her son.

Beating her was her own Pokémon, Aipom, which used its tail to throw itself and catapult into a hug that landed on Olive. He put a hand on the back of the little purple monkey Pokemon and watched his mom attack him next.

She hugged him as well, "It's been months, how's your Pokemon journey? You have to tell me everything, and you're just in time for dinner!" She exclaimed frantically with joy.

"I guess I timed it just right then," Olive smugly murmured.

His mom smiled and punched him in the side before letting go, and leaving him hunched over, half sarcastically, half in pain. "Don't act like you only came here for my cooking, why I outta…" She jokingly trailed off as she went back into the kitchen and shouted to him, "Sorry it's not your favorite, just some spaghetti and meatballs, I'm searing butter and garlic for it now. I was gonna make enough for me to have some extra and save, good thing I did. I bet you're hungry?"

Olive smiled warmly, "Smells great mom, I'd love some."

He then wiped his feet on the entry rug as Aipom finally let him go and hurled itself over onto the other side of the couch, getting comfortable and waiting for them to join it. As soon as Olive shed his black jacket and hoodie, he joined the little guy, telling it, "I got some new friends for ya, but you might have to meet them outside."

Aipom clapped its little hands as mom promptly came out wielding three bowls, carrying them just like she'd been trained to do, working in the service industry her whole life. Aipom jumped up to help her distribute the food. Two large bowls of pasta for Olive and his mom, and a small wooden bowl of smelly, wet Pokemon food for Aipom.

Olive thanked her and immediately began to devour the meaty, tomato enriched noodles. His mom only took one polite bite before starting the barrage of questions she had. "So how goes the adventure?"

Olive finished chewing and gulped down a big chunk of food before answering, "It's been great mom, I think I found my calling."

His mom was immediately a little concerned, after all, being a trainer wasn't too lucrative a career path unless you're good, but she offset showing that worry until she had more information. She had genuine interest, "That is fantastic, honey. How many badges have you won?"

Olive grinned through lips, red with tomato sauce, "All eight Kanto badges, I just got Viridian City's, but before I took on the League I thought I should come see you. So I went through Diglett's tunnel and-"

"Wait really?" His mom interrupted him, shocked, "All eight?"

Olive enthusiastically set down his, already almost empty, bowl of spaghetti and went over to where his jacket was hanging by the door. He turned it around so his mom could see all eight shiny badges of Kanto pinned to the inside of his coat.

His mom literally leapt for joy, holding her bowl of food the whole time, "Olive, that's amazing, so-so what now?"

He rejoined her on the couch and replied, "Now I just have to make it through Victory Road, then I can take on the Elite Four."

"Do you need any more training, are you sure you can handle that? I mean this is a big deal," His mom bombarded him with her thoughts.

"Ma, I got this," He managed while chewing through a meatball.

She visibly relaxed a little, "You remind me so much of your father, he would be so proud of you right now. He wanted to be a Pokémon trainer once too," She paused, realizing she was drifting off topic, "So what's your team?"

"That's the funny bit," Olive started, preparing himself, "I've only got three."

His mom froze, taking a moment before monotonously asking, "How the fuck did you get eight gym badges with only three Pokémon?"

"Well, honestly, I suck at catching Pokémon. I usually miss with the Pokeball, or the Pokémon gets away, or something happens. So I have had to make do with what I got, but these three are legends." Olive explained.

"Olive, nobody has completed the league challenge with less than four Pokémon, and that's in the four and four doubles category."

"Well, I'll catch some along the way, I have like two months before my battle date with the Elite Four. I'm already in mom," He responded.

She sighed, "Well just know that if that doesn't work out, you can always come home, as long as I'm here, it's your home too."

Olive went red in the face a little, finishing his dinner with a loud slurp as he did. "Aww, thanks mom." He said through a mouthful of food.

His mom shrugged, and just before returning to her own meal, she asked, "So, what is this prodigal team of three you have?"

"Well, Squirtle is a Blastoise now, and he's shown capable taking quite a few hits while staying strong. I got a Growlithe at an abandoned mansion in Cinnabar that I just evolved into an Arcanine, and a Steelix I caught as an Onix at Mt. Moon." He said, holding up two Pokeballs and an Ultra ball for her see that held his behemoth Pokemon.

A smirk of pride grew along his mom's face, "Those sound like some tough contenders alright. But still, catch some more before you take on the Elite Four. There are lots of strong Pokémon and trainers along Victory Road."

He nonchalantly waved her off, "I know mom, I know. Soon I'll have a full team of six and I'll show them to you on the old TV there when I'm on it. Battling-"

"To be Champion, gosh, I'm just so excited for you," She nearly shrieked, "Anything else going on with you?"

"Well, I got a rival I'll probably have to square off against here soon, if my gut is correct."

Instantly enthusiastic, his mom asked, "Ooooh, those are always great to have when going on a Pokemon journey. So who is he?"

"It's a she, mom, her name is Winter," He told her.

Her smile grew even wider, "Tell me more."

"Well we met just north of here, before Cerulean City, and she kinda caught a Pokémon out from under me, another example of that. But we've run into each other often, battled each other often, and hang out together often, and… and well…"

"And well what?"

Olive grimaced at himself, "I like her. Like a lot. She loves Pokémon and battling, but there is more to it than that. It's like she just wants to feel alive, and she has that effect on me. She's made me want to improve even though she's always just a few steps ahead of me. And she's just so beautiful, mom, from her white hair to her-"

"Olive, I hate to keep cutting you off, but look at me," She stopped to give him a second to do so, and once their eyes were locked she slowly said, "If you have to battle her, destroy her."

"Fuck mom-"

"Hey, language!" His mom scolded him.

"It's not like that. I want to beat her, hence the term 'rival.'"

"Well, I just needed to be clear, it's a cut throat world out there for trainers, you can't let emotions control you like that."

Olive stammered a little, "A-aren't you happy that I like a female or something like that, ya' know growing up and maturing. All that?"

Now it was his mom's turn to trip over her words, "O-oh, yeah, I mean, of course. So tell me about her."

"Jeez, I'm not sure I want to anymore," Olive sarcastically retorted, knowing full well he was going to tell his mom absolutely everything he knew about Winter, minus the reefer related stuff.

Ilex Forest, present day

This far south in Johto didn't see much winter, the forest seeming to maintain a climate all its own. Slightly chilling and darker than usual though. Bug Pokémon skittered all around and Spinarak webs filled the tree line above.

At this point, three months after forced retirement, Olive was pretty much forgotten. He wandered from place to place living off the amount of money accrued battling as a one time Champion. Still those so few who challenged him were met with the same unstoppable force he showcased while in the spotlight. He kinda liked it. There were two types of people who still wanted to battle him. Rookies that don't know who he is, or they were one of two fans wanting to face off against the Saffron City scoundrel. Neither of them really wanted to be around Olive long after their requested battle.

As he wandered through this forest, his clothes smelling of sweat and weed, he found himself feeling hungry…

He hadn't eaten since Goldenrod City. He started to feel that now familiar feeling of a stomach groaning in need. He looked up from the tall grass and found an apple hanging from the top of a tall tree nearby. He climbed a ledge to get to it, the one tree of millions around him that had food.

Joyously, he threw out his Ultra Ball to free his gargantuan Steelix. The steely rock snake roared, instinctively expecting to be in a battle. "No buddy," Olive told him, "Just need you to use Headbutt on this tree so I can get that apple up there."

His Steelix looked at him a little confused, before ignoring its orders and instead craning its neck upwards to pick the apple off the tree delicately with its teeth. It was disciplined enough not to eat the fruit and dropped it before Olive. "That works too, thanks."

Olive proceeded to pull out a pocket knife and cut the apple in half. He threw one half up into the air for Steelix to snap up and enjoy before returning the glimmering monster to its capsule.

Just before he could take his first bite of his half of the apple, he heard laughter approaching him from the west. From behind another one of the thick trees shrouding anything close to a path, emerged a short, blue haired girl. She wore skinny jeans, a worn brown and white baseball tee, and a baggy brown jacket that clearly belonged to someone much larger at some point. "Did you just get outsmarted by a Steelix?" She questioned him between laughs.

Olive shrugged, "What can I say? It's a smart Steelix."

The teenaged girl reached into her jacket and produced a Pokeball from in inner pocket, "Think that Steelix could outsmart me, in a battle?" She challenged him, "I've never fought one before, I'd love to take it down."

Olive cocked his head slightly, "Determined are we?" He started, ready for a battle, but decided last minute to try something new, "Actually, I'm not a trainer," he lied.

The blue haired girl's eyes grew wide, "Not a trainer? How does 'not a trainer' get a Steelix? That's a top tier defense stat Pokemon."

"Luck?" He half said, half asked.

She crossed her arms in frustration, "Well I can't make you battle. If you're not a trainer, what are you doing out here?"

"Uhmm," Olive struggled to quickly come up with a lie, "I'm a Pokémon scholar traveling around to get some of those experiences that can't be experienced through reading."

The blue haired girl shrugged, "I guess that makes sense. I'm Dana, by the way, Dana Oligious."

Olive walked over to her and shook her hand, "Call me Olive."

Her handshake was politely firm, "Olive? Nice name, need a traveling partner? Getting through Ilex Forest alone can be long and boring."

_I forgot, is this how friendships happen?_ Olive questioned himself before answering, "Definitely, yeah I'll travel with you for a bit. In fact, I'll even heal up your Pokémon if they get hurt along the way."

Victory Road, 13 years ago

"You finally caught up to me," Winter said plainly, a hint of eagerness upon her face, "I've been waiting for you."

The exit to the massive cave was behind her, and with it, the luxurious Pokémon League Tower. Behind Olive was over three miles of caverns riddled with tough Pokémon and tougher trainers which he had to get through to lead him here. Good thing he stocked up on Hyper Potions. "Winter, I had a feeling I'd see you again soon."

She smirked, relishing her role as Olive's rival and playing it up with only a hint of sarcasm, "Now that I am only a couple weeks from challenging the Elite Four, I crave opponents like yourself, that's what keeps me sharp. Let me train against you, and maybe you can get a rematch when it's your turn to try and take on me, as the future Champion!"

Olive just had a cocky grin in response, "Four on four doubles?" He asked Winter.

"Can you handle that?" She replied, flashing two Pokeballs.

Olive reached for two of his own, "It's on, gorgeous."

In sync with each other, they threw out their Pokémon to battle. Olive came out strong with his Arcanine and Blastoise, while Winter started with Butterfree and Venasaur. "Put them to sleep." She ordered.

Just as she did, Olive shouted, "Arcanine, use Overheat, Blastoise, Protect."

Both Venasaur and Butterfree began to emit greenish spores from themselves, but before it could reach Olive's Pokémon, Blastoise tucked itself away in its shell while the fiery dog Arcanine barked mightily and tapped into its fire energy to cause an outburst of flame in every direction.

Blastoise was protected by its shell, but the heat scorched Butterfree, forcing Winter to call her back, and hugely damaging Venusaur.

However Venasaur's Sleep Powder remained, and drifted towards Arcanine, making it fall asleep within moments of inhalation. Olive returned Arcanine back into its Pokeball just as Winter threw out her replacement for Butterfree. It was an Umbreon that glared at Olive as he threw an Ultra ball to reveal Steelix.

"Let's try this again," Winter declared, "Venasaur, use Frenzy Plant, Umbreon, you know what to do."

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump on Umbreon, Steelix use Dragonbreath on Venasaur." Olive yelled.

While Blastoise readied his cannon's aim at Umbreon, he saw it sprint before Venasaur, and block the incoming Dragonbreath from Steelix, saving Venasaur. Adamant, Blastoise unleashed a blast of water at Umbreon, who also took it in stride while Venasaur proceeded to finally attack.

It's move was harsh, the beast decorated in plants let out a loud roar and used its powers to cause every root nearby to spring up through the rough cave floor and attack Olive's two Pokémon in a beautiful blossoming of roots and plants. Blastoise fainted first, but Steelix was quick to follow, its defense falling short.

"That leaves you with one," Winter taunted.

Olive pulled out his fourth Pokémon, the newest to his collection that was also wandering Victory Road like it had no cause. "Mimikyu, I choose you!" He exclaimed.

And just like that the next turn started, "Mimikyu, Psychic." Oliver uttered.

Before Winter could even speak, Mimikyu was on the move, it's speed uncanny. Venasaur flew past her and fainted against a cave wall near the exit. "Umbreon, use Bite," She directed as she calmly returned Venusaur to its Pokeball.

Even to Olive's surprise, Mimikyu dodged the attack, once again showing its superior skill. _Mimikyu aren't known for speed_, Olive thought to himself. He'd just happened across the poor thing skulking around and it literally went into a Pokeball for him. It had performed well the short time they were together, but this was something else.

Winter threw out her last Pokémon, which Olive knew would be Espeon.

Trying to react as rapidly as his Pokemon, Olive told Mimikyu, "Use Play Rough."

Winter responded as fast as she could too to keep up, "Espeon use Psychic, Umbreon protect her."

That was her mistake, Olive wanted Mimikyu to attack Umbreon, this just made the Pokémon more vulnerable when Mimikyu jumped at it and the shadows from under its haphazard cloak clawed at all of Umbreon's weakest spots.

It fainted just as Espeon used its attack to utilize telekinesis and send its foe flying through the air, carefully aimed so that the head of Mimikyu's costume would impact a jagged rock stalactite hanging from the ceiling.

It succeeded, making it look like a Pikachu just snapped its neck. However when the 'corpse' fell back to the floor, there was only one still moment before a horrifying claw made up of piercing insanity reached out and savagely clawed at Espeon, one hit Ko'ing the Pokemon.

Winter withdrew her defeated Eeveelution sibling. She had a hazed look across her face while Olive felt ecstatic, "I finally beat you!" He pronounced.

"Y-yeah, and right before… before my challenge," She managed in a hushed tone.

Olive pat Mimikyu on the back of its damaged costume and returned it to its Pokeball. "Maybe I'm more of a contender than you thought, eh?" He prodded while approaching her and the exit to Victory Road.

A serious face met his jokes. "I won't lie, that bummed me out, I need to train some more," doing her best tough guy impersonation, Winter forced her chin up against him, "You better not lose to anyone until we battle again, hear that?" She sarcastically, yet sternly said, "I'll be able to give Marowak and Tauros a crack at ya' too, since you better have six by then."

They were close now, jokingly puffing out their chests to seem big and tough, but Olive was awestruck when Winter suddenly swung her arms around his neck and kissed him. There was a moment he wanted to lose himself in forever, feeling her arms pulling him close and putting his own hands on her hips. But, as suddenly as it began, it ended, and she pulled back. "I hope I get to battle you as Champion."

Goldenrod City, Present day

"It's not as great as Saffron City," Olive retorted, "You wanna see a real city we can take the bullet tr-"

"Shut up!" Dana exclaimed.

The duo was walking along the brick Mainway that night and Olive could tell Dana was enamored by the city. As they walked her eyes grew wide at the large flashing billboards and bountiful number of people and Pokemon flooding the streets. Small scale battles occurred in alleyways, mostly by kids. Hitmonlee wondered beside humans along with Drowsee and Murkrow, to name a few, as the diversity mystified Dana.

She led Olive around, constantly reminding him, "We need to find a Pokemon Center and then the gym, before I get distracted."

They found the Pokémon center just around the corner from the casino. Once Nurse Joy was done restoring her Pokémon back to full health, Olive was happy to lead Dana to the gym. "I've traveled all around Johto and Kanto, you might want me around. I'm a scholar, I can help you more than you think," He offered, wanting to make himself seem valuable for something other than his battling skills.

"Fine," Dana gave in, "You can be my traveling buddy. But if you're ever a creep I have three friends that will end your ass," She added as she motioned for Olive to follow her, as a companion, from the red roofed Pokemon Center.

The large gym was surrounded by small gardens, making it stick out in the cityscape it found itself upon. The double doors automatically opened for Dana and Olive.

The large Goldenrod gym was filled with plants and high walls to create a maze like effect to challenge the trainer. Olive watched Dana battle her way through the gym goons using a Sneasel. As Dana finished the last defender before the Leader, Whitney, Olive pulled her back by her shoulder. He spun her around, "Just a little advice, watch out for her Milktank. It knows Rollout," He whispered to her.

Dana nodded her head before spinning herself around with a dramatic flair and boastfully making her way forward, to greet Whitney.

The short, redheaded gym leader saw her approaching and taunted her, "I can't wait, I've wanted for a strong challenger for so long now."

Olive gave Dana space as he recognized that they had entered Whitney's battle arena, the hallway leading to a slightly bigger room just before her 'queen's chair.'"

Dana was happy to keep the trash talking going, "Let's go, pretty and pink."

Just as Dana threw out her first contender, so did Whitney, standing up from her seated position and sending out a Clefairy.

Dana sent out her Sneasel, ready to showcase its quick and uncanny slashes.

Olive leaned against a column and fumbled in his bag to pull out a joint, and everyone paused. "You can't do that in here!" Whitney angrily shouted at him.

Olive smirked and glared at her as the Pokemon stood, as if frozen. "Really? These places don't have sprinklers anymore, not since that kid cheated against Brock with his Pikachu. Whole thing is a fire hazard really, this is the least dangerous thing that's going to happen here."

Whitney cocked her head at him, then was stunned when she figured it out, "Holy shit, Olive? Is that you?"

"I'm nobody anymore, just battle the kid, Whitney," He exhaled, before toking once more.

Just like that, Dana felt as if a spotlight was pointed at her. Whitney returned her gaze to meet Dana's, "Okay, ready challenger?"

"Let's get this battle s-started," _Fuck, why do I always trip up_, she asked herself before quickly giving her Pokémon instructions, "S-Sneasel, use Slash."

Sneasel was a blur running over, across the flat floor and swiping out with its left claw as it ran past the puffy, pink Clefairy. Sneasel's claws cut deep and sent the little Clefairy flying. Whitney returned it to its Pokeball before it even hit the ground. "Real talk," She slowly started, "Was that his Sneasel?"

Olive spoke up quickly as Dana was too ecstatic at seeing how deadly one of her Pokémon's critical hits was. "Nope, if it were it'd be a Weaville."

Dana explained with a little more confidence than before, "I'm actually from Blackthorn, this was my first Pokémon. When I started a few weeks ago, I was advised to travel south down the mountainside."

Whitney shook her head, "Makes sense, Blackthorn City creates some tough trainers. I like your moxie kid," She suddenly threw out another Pokeball, and her prized Milktank emerged, "Sorry I'm gonna have to rain on your parade."

Moving fast, Dana brought Sneasel back into its Pokeball and rapidly searched through her many large jacket pockets until she found the one she was looking for. It was a Pokeball with a sharpie drawing of a flower on it, "I made sure to stop by New Bark Town, because I was given this pretty girl there. Bayleef, let's do this!"

The leafy dinosaur stretched for a moment once it was out, shaking its head before doing the best roar a Pokémon about half the size of a family sedan could do. However it was still bigger than the Milktank before it.

Whitney struck first, "Milktank, Headbutt!"

Unfortunately, Bayleef was not prepared to see the cow Pokémon get on all fours and charge it head on, and so Bayleef flinched just as it was impacted and knocked back and onto its side. It began attempting to get back to its feet, struggling, but during that time Whitney ordered another attack as Dana gasped.

"Great, now use Stomp."

The Milktank stepped up to the Bayleef that was just starting to get its feet back on the floor and stomped her face with a hard hoof. Bayleef was in no position to recover or attack as Milktank readied another hoof for the distressed Pokémon's head. Dana made a split second decision and returned Bayleef back to her Pokeball.

Once again she took a few seconds to search her pockets for the one that had her desired Pokémon, "Found ya," She finally declared, looking at a Great ball she pulled out with a skull sharpied onto its center, "Ghastly, let's do this."

Halfway through his joint, Olive spoke up, "Good choice, kid."

The ghostly smoke emitted from the purple and black being that radiated through the air laughed menacingly as it relished the chance to appear. Its dark complexion looked mischievous. Whitney stepped back, seeing her disadvantage. She only had one move that would work on a ghost type, "Rollout!"

The Milktank rolled into a ball and sped off towards Ghastly, but the spritely Pokémon simply levitated upwards and dodged the attack, leaving a trail of purple and white wisps. "Ghastly, use Curse!"

What happened next made Whitney flinch as she and Milktank watched the Ghastly perform a fast, couple second ritual that created a nail in the air that was pounded into Ghastly's skull before flashing a purple hex-like symbol.

Instantly the Milktank started to choke as smoky gas was coughed and wheezed up by the Pokemon, making it appear weaker. The cow Pokemon fought through the pain and started to roll once again at Ghastly to attack. This one managed to land home as Ghastly was impacted and sent back a few meters, but it managed to float back and resume its odd smile. "Ghastly, use lick."

The ghost grinned as it propelled itself down towards its foe and licked it with its tongue, grossing out the Milktank.

The Milktank groaned and fell backwards, once again choking won its own spirit as the Curse drained it of life. Whitney saw it paralyzed on the ground and brought it back into its Pokeball, admitting defeat.

Whitney wanted to cry so badly, she hated losing and felt embarrassed. She watched Dana smile and Ghastly start to shimmer.

The ghost Pokémon began to sparkle and emit bright light, which is not common for a Pokémon of its type. Soon it was no longer visible, and all the trainers watched as it reached a bright peak before starting to die down and revealing Dana's new Haunter.

Olive always felt something when a Pokemon evolved. It was always so exciting, and it had been maybe a year since he'd seen one in person. Challengers to the Champion always had fully evolved Pokémon, but to feel that wonder and witness that glowing, bubbly moment, is always so great. He peered over to Dana, whose eyes seemed to look wet in the bright show. He remembered that feeling. He missed it.

The new, much purple, wispy ghost appeared, complete with hands hovering nearby. The smoky creature was horrifying really, but Dana was truly happy with it as she jumped up and trusted the Pokémon enough to hug it for the first time.

Olive really thought it was beautiful, watching it as if in slo-mo. That gaseous Pokémon she was physically endearing could kill her with its vapors, but choose not to, and for a moment Olive thought he saw a less than mischievous smile on the Pokemon's face, just as ecstatic as its trainer.

Normally Whitney wanted to cry after losing, but clearly this was not the time for that. She got to watch something near a miracle of nature just occur, and felt warm inside. She peered over at Olive stamping out his joint behind Dana, "You must be real special to catch his mentorship, I think I get why," Whitney said.

Dana returned her Haunter to its Great ball and glared at Whitney, "Wait, are you talking about the scholar over there?"

Whitney looked astounded as she started to walk across her arena, saying, "Oh, so you're a scholar now? I guess if anyone knows about battling it's you Olive. Or Lance, you know he was always-"

"Hold up, Lance the Dragon Master?" Dana interrupted the gym leader as she neared her, "He's like my hero. And this guy knows just as much as him?"

Whitney laughed, "You really don't know who he is?"

Olive finally joined them, red eyes glaring at Whitney, "Let's just drop that. I'm no one anymore."

Dana looked him up and down, "Are you a Dragon Tamer too? They're, like, the toughest. That would make so much sense."

Olive put his hands up, "Hey, how about we focus. Dana, you won. Get your badge and stop making this about me."

Whitney got back on track herself, "He's right, here's your badge. Also I have a Technical Machine for you. It contains Attract, it's for cute girls, like you and me," She explained, handing her a disk TM and a small, square, plain badge.

"Congrats," Olive casually said, "I'll be waiting outside."

Dana and Whitney exchanged numbers and farewells, promising a rematch sometime. Once Dana was finished she exited to see Olive smoking a normal cigarette, sitting on the small staircase that led to the two story gym.

All of Goldenrod City was bustling before them that early night as they were at the northern end of the city. Despite the nighttime, the city stayed awake, lights blaring and sounds horning. He looked back to see her behind him, "It's no Saffron City, but it'll do."

She went down to stand on the same step he was sitting on, and he looked up at her through the smoke rising from his cigarette in a chimney-like column. "Are you really a scholar?" She sternly questioned him.

He puffed on his cig once more before exhaling and answering, "No, I was a trainer. But now I'm trying to be something different."

A little fury flared across her face and in her voice, "So what, you were just gonna lie to me and try to be some sort of mentor to me?"

"Well-"

"Maybe I don't need one." She cut him off.

He sighed, realizing he deserved all this and more. "It's better to have a future rather than a past. I think you have a future, and I have a past. You might think you don't need me, but I can help. And maybe, just maybe, I need you."

She rolled her eyes, "blah, you sound like you're in love with me."

He squinted up at her, "Hell no, gross," He made a face at her, "I was going for, like, an older brother vibe."

"Oh, okay," She exhaled relief, "Well…" She stammered as if still thinking about it, "I guess we can travel together, as long as we have some ground rules."

He watched her take a seat next to him and pull out a flask, "But first, I'll trade some liquor for a cigarette."

Olive didn't think twice and reached into his jacket pocket for his cigarettes and a lighter. He exchanged them for the flask and immediately took a big swig. "What is this, vodka?"

"Yeah, sorry it's the cheap stuff," She admitted, lighting her cigarette in the brisk winter wind.

He took another, faster swig, "its fine, I appreciate it."

"So let's make a deal, you come with me and feed me tips like you did with Whitney, just better if you can. You earn your keep, you can stay. But nothing weird, you're my older brother." She bargained.

Olive laughed, "Cool, should I change my last name to yours?"

"Oh come on, in this world, who cares?"

Just outside Victory Road, approaching the Pokémon League HQ, thirteen years ago

Winter and Olive laughed loudly and playfully behind the Pokemon League Headquarters. For it being so massive, it was truly in the middle of nowhere as only trees ran for miles upon the Indigo Plateau before leading to more, larger mountainsides that lead to high, snowy peaks, like the nearby Mt. Silver.

As a result, other than the huge complex behind them, they were practically alone. The duo sat, their backs leaning against the concrete wall behind them. Short grass served as a cushion as they passed a lit joint between them.

"Wow, smoking weed before taking on Lt. Surge? That's ballsy Olive. Did he notice?" Winter asked.

She passed him the joint and he took a puff of it before telling her, "Hell yeah, he has the nose of a bloodhound. But he just tried extra hard, fueled by pure ignorance to defeat me."

Winter once again laughed, the broken sunlight leaking onto her cheeks and making them slightly rosy. "He sniffed my stuff out from my bag and almost refused to battle me, and I wasn't even stoned."

"I can see it." Olive said.

As they grew quiet, Winter accepted the joint back from him, but before toking, leaned over and kissed him once again. The feeling was getting only a little weaker with time, that special feeling, but he still felt something great inside whenever she kissed him. Once she was finished she looked at him, still holding his head close to hers, and smiled with bloodshot eyes looking endearingly at him.

He always wondered if there was any sexual tension forming between him and Winter. He was always dubious to that sort of thing.

Clearly there was, and after one week they didn't even bother paying for two rooms anymore in the League's hotel floors.

Once she leaned back and took a hard hit off the joint to bring the cherry back to life. Olive watched her and asked, "What's the craziest thing that happened to you on your journey so far?"

Her demeanor changed instantly, and she looked unnerved. She coughed up a copious amount of smoke. Once she found her breath, she barely managed, "Uhm, what do you mean?"

"I don't know, like, the most unbelievable thing that happened to you since you left Lavender Town?" Olive tried to elaborate.

Winter took one more puff on the half smoked joint before passing it back to Olive and retreating into her black coat as much as possible. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "C-can I confess something to you, Olive? Something big?"

Olive exhaled smoke as he casually responded, "Yeah, you can tell me anything. I don't care."

Winter took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, "I took down an entire criminal syndicate called Team Rocket."

Olive wheezed so hard he thought his lungs were rebelling against his second toke. She watched him, a little uneasy about how he'd react. Still gripping the dying joint between two of his fingers, he went off once he caught his breath, "Holy shit! You mean those fuckers that steal Pokemon? I had to slap a few around, but then they all disappeared-"

"Yeah, I'm why." Winter abruptly said.

Olive's eyes were wide, "Wait. You took them down?" He loudly asked, still enthusiastic, "Like how? How does that happen?"

Winter shrugged, "Well I battled probably every single member when they took over Silph Co.-"

"I was leaving Cinnabar Island to come back when I heard that went down."

"Then I beat their leader Giovanni so many times he went into hiding and disbanded the group," She finished.

Winter watched him, smiling a little as he babbled through questions and words of admiration that really made no sense as he tried to grasp the idea. It was adorable, and she enjoyed the boost to her ego. Finally he asked a question that made sense, "Why have you kept this a secret?"

"Well, the authorities tell me I should try to stay anonymous since I caused an illegal organization with so many members to dissolve. So I have."

Olive was simply stunned. He fell quiet and just stared at Winter until she pulled him in and kissed him once more. Just her touch seemed to calm him down, or maybe that was the drugs.

Once she was finished, once again, she pulled away and reiterated the question, "What's the craziest thing that happened to you?" She once again got comfortable against the wall, "Don't let mine overshadow yours, I wanna know. Give me your best shot."

Olive finally relaxed and accepted that his new girlfriend was probably way stronger than him at battling. He wondered if she held back in Victory Road, after all, she ended Team Rocket. He grew only more captivated by her as he resumed his position against the wall next to her.

The joint had gone out, so he had to relight it with his lighter, and took a puff as he contemplated the question. He handed it to her, trying to get whatever they could out of the marijuana still left in the joint. As she breathed in the reefer, Olive finally answered, "I'd say the craziest was pretty early on. I tried to catch an Eevee, if I remember correctly-"

Winter smiled and interjected, "I know, I know, I'll think of some way to pay you back eventually, Olive."

"That wasn't the crazy part," He continued, "The crazy part was meeting this beautiful trainer from Lavender Town, who totally fell for me."

Winter blushed, "Fuck you, I-"

Olive stopped her this time, locking their lips once more. She was a little shocked at his timing, but was entranced when he finished and delivered his planned, smug line, "And I totally fell for her."

Ecruteak City, Present Day

"Okay, I'm gonna go heal my Pokémon, will you please go and buy a tent?" Dana asked Olive.

The traditional architectural style of the city was almost chilling, and the quant place was surrounded by tall trees only outmatched by the massive tin tower that reached up into the sky. Next to it were the ruins of the burnt tower. The duo thought the city looked heavenly after their two day hike through the woods, stopping only once so Dana could visit the National Park and catch some Pokémon. Unlike him, she was much keener at catching Pokémon, and although she had many, she mainly trained her Sneasel, Bayleef, and Haunter so far.

"I told you, I don't need one," Olive retorted, not taking in the city like Dana was trying to.

She put her face in her hands, "What if it rains?"

"The sleeping bag is waterproof," He protested.

"Oh its waterproof? And hey it fits in your old patched backpack, so why improve at all?" She mockingly questioned him.

"Well not everyone can have a messenger bag full of nothing but helpful supplies because everything else fits in her massive jacket."

"Hey," She sharply stopped and turned to point at him, "No making fun of the jacket."

Olive shrugged, "Let's agree to disagree. How about you go to the Pokémon Center and I'll check out the Ecruteak City Dancers."

Dana squinted at him, "Don't you mean the Kimono Girls?"

"No," Olive laughed, "I'm talking about the Ecruteak City 'pole' dancers," He admitted.

"Please, don't talk to me about them. How about you come with me to the Pokemon Center instead, and tell me about the gym leader over some lunch while we wait. I'm buying," She offered.

"Deal."

There were a few people walking about Ecruteak's sidewalks, some with a Pokemon by their side. Dana saw a young boy with a Spearow chirping at his feet, a teenaged girl not much younger than herself, brushing her Vulpix on a public bench. It was a peaceful, wonderful scene. "Ecruteak is my favorite city in the Johto region," Olive dreamily stated, peering at every person, Sakura Tree, and falling pink petal they passed.

"I can see why…"

The air smelt clean and everyone looked content.

The Pokemon Center was sizable compared to most of the normal buildings in this City, outmatched only by the Tin Tower, Gym, and ruins. It was three stories, the first floor having the healing desk, which was always staffed by a member of the Joy family, and an accommodating waiting lobby. To the sides of her were the stairs to the second and third floors, which had rooms for trainers to stay the night. Dana walked up to the desk, waving to the redheaded Nurse Joy, "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, would you l-like… me… to…" The Nurse trailed off watching Dana drop about ten different Pokeballs onto the counter, many with little symbols or doodles drawn on them so Dana could tell them apart.

"All these please." Dana cheerily requested.

"Uhh, these might take an hour or so." Nurse Joy apologetically said.

Dana casually waved her off, "All good, we're gonna go get lunch, we'll return for them."

As they walked away Dana asked him, "So where's some good food in this city?"

Dana was not happy about where he led her to. It was a small building in the corner of the city that was playing music so loudly you could hear the bass from outside. A sore spot in this scenic town. It was even worse inside as she sat at a table with Olive. There were multicolored lights and strobe lights flashing as girls danced all around them in suggestive costumes and lingerie. "I can't believe we go to a historical town and you take me to a strip joint for lunch." Dana complained.

"I can't believe they didn't card ya. You didn't have to come with me," He told her.

She glared at him, barely keeping herself from screaming, "Bitch, I didn't know you were taking me to a place like this."

She didn't know why she was bothering either, he was staring at the young ladies around them. "But now that you're here, you might as well enjoy it," He spoke from the side of his mouth.

She grumbled and looked at a menu, half of it being drinks she was too young to order, but really if this place was uptight about that they probably wouldn't have let her in. "They better have some good food," She said.

A waitress clad in a black, leather, strappy dress that barely went down her legs finally came to their table, "What can I get for you folks?"

Dana spoke up first, blushing a little at the sight of the promiscuous woman, "C-can I have the, um, the-ah, house salad? P-please?" At the last moment she deiced to try her luck, "And a pint of Linoone Lager?"

The lady looked at her, "Can I see an ID please?"

Shit, Dana thought, _for real? _Luckily for her, Olive spoke up. "You can see mine."

A little confused, the server turned over to see Olive and look at his Trainer ID he was holding up. Dana noticed it was different than hers, both in color and design. "Holy shit," The server muttered, "and what can I get you, sir?" She asked with a sultry voice.

"I'll also take a Linoone Lager and a side of fries."

She winked at him as she left to put in their order and get their drinks from the bar. Olive finally brought his attention to Dana, "Okay, I'll give you until that beer gets to me, then I need to go throw money at a girl with potential daddy issues so that's she'll give me her attention. Ready to know about Morty?"

"Yes, please, thank you," She said, talking a lot with her hands, "About time…"

He watched Dana cross her arms across her chest, but still keep her attention on him. "Well he uses ghost types, so Haunter will be both your best and worst contender. His ghost type moves will be very effective, but he's just as vulnerable to them. Sneasel will come in handy, but I know that it doesn't yet know any dark type moves, which is unfortunate," He took a deep breath and leaned in for the final part, "And lastly, watch out for his trump card. It's a Gengar that likes to put its foes to sleep, and then eat their dreams. It's rough."

"Noted, how many Pokemon does he have?" She asked.

Olive sort of shrugged as their large beers arrived to the table. Just before he left with his drink to visit the dancers, he answered her as best he could, "When I was here, like seven years ago, he had four to use against me. But he's known to be a catcher like yourself, so who knows?"

"Wait, you're giving me seven-year-old information? Seriously?" She grew a little frustrated.

"Well it's better than no information."

"By the way, I'm not paying for your meal, Olive." She shouted from behind him.

With that, he left Dana a little distraught, watching him take his drink and lean up against a nearby railing to watch a girl dance. Dana just shook her head and took a stiff drink herself. _Who is this guy?_ She asked herself, _and why is he only good to have around for the wrong reasons?_

She took another swig of the bitter lager, enjoying the opportunity to shamelessly drink in public.

The salad was shitty, so she ate his fries too. He didn't care, if he even noticed. By the time they left, the sun was setting. Early like it usually did as autumn was turning into winter in the Johto region. They made their way back to the city, but Dana couldn't help it, she finally asked, "How come you can basically do whatever you want? I'm guessing that you're famous, clearly, but why does no one want to fuck with you?"

Olive coyly grinned, "The less you know about me, the better off you are," He confessed looking up at the stars starting to shine in the dark sky above him, "Besides, why can't you accept the beer and just be happy with the benefits of being my friend?"

She almost stumbled as they walked, hearing the word 'friend.' "Is that all you wanted? A friend? Nothing else shined through in whatever your previous life was?"

Olive smirked, "Never gonna admit it's what I wanted, but I think it's what I needed."

She grinned back, "Well, good for you. How about you make up for that terrible late lunch and show me around the ruins."

"Creep around some ruins at night," He paused to visibly think about it for a moment, "Sounds like it could be fun, but I'm picking up a six pack at the Pokemart along the way."

"Can I have some?" Dana requested.

They left the all too brightly lit Pokemart with a twelve pack of canned Linoone Lager, a cartoon of the normal type Pokemon gracing the side of the box before a red background. It was just a block or two south from the ruins, so as they walked Olive handed her a beer from the box before opening one up for himself.

The nighttime air got colder, and the iced brews didn't help, but they enjoyed them anyways as they approached the burnt tower ruins. There was a memorial sign out front, but the place appeared abandoned.

The ancient wooden structure was mostly seared or toppled, with only two somewhat sturdy floors remaining with a warning sign put up to clear anyone of legal issues should it break. 'Enter At Your Own Risk.'

The moonlight fluttered into the tower from a few dilapidated, black floors above them. As they walked in, sitting in the corner of the building was a brown haired teenaged boy, half asleep. He had on two layers of jackets and faded blue jeans.

However as soon as his presence was noticed, Dana turned around and whispered, "We should get out of here."

"Why, it was your idea to come out here?"

Olive's voice was enough to cause the young man near them to wake up, and notice them, "H-hey, no way. Dana!"

His voice was slightly nasally, but he rapidly stood up and came over to greet her, "Hey Clint, how's it goin'?"

Olive stepped back, smiling devilishly and lighting a cigarette to enjoy as he watched. The boy spoke up next, "Long time no see, how's your Pokemon journey going? How many badges you got?"

Dana awkwardly laughed, "It's been so much fun, I feel so great catching Pokemon. I have three gym badges already."

Clint enthusiastically responded, "Damn, you're right on my heels, guess I deserve it for wasting so much time here. I just got my fourth from Morty earlier today."

"That's greeeat. Why are you here?" She inquired.

"Oh, here? Morty said legendary Pokemon are known to come through here, so thought I'd spend a night here and see if anything popped up, take the gamble while I'm in town," He explained, "Hey wanna help me kill time with a battle?"

"Umm, well, uhh-" She stammered.

Clint looked over her shoulder to the man smoking a cigarette behind her, "Who's this, your older brother or something? Does he want to battle?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna battle me, kid," Olive told him, exhaling smoke as he did.

Dana finally found her voice, "Fine, yeah, let's battle."

They stepped outside to avoid the hazard of breakable floors and battled on the city sidewalk, providing a flat and wide open pseudo-arena for them with a gorgeous pink petal aesthetic in the night. The two battlers lined up about thirty feet apart, Olive sat down on a nearby bench to watch, and popped open another can of beer.

"Alright Dana, get ready to take on my team of winners," Clint taunted.

"Yeah, whatever," Dana managed.

Clint was first to throw out his Pokemon, which turned out to be the large red spider, Ariados. As usual, Dana started with her Sneasel, which squealed upon release. "Sneasel, use Slash."

Clint had a cocky look on his face as the speedster ran at his Eight-legged Pokemon, and he muttered, "String Shot."

The spider fired its silken web at the speedily approaching Sneasel and ensnaring it in a sticky web, slowing it down and allowing Ariados to dodge the attack. While Dana's Pokemon was decelerating near it, the Ariados struck, "Use Bug Bite," Clint pressed his attack.

The creature sunk its arachnid fangs into the helpless Sneasel, making it cry out in pain as it took damage. Dana witnessed the blow and returned Sneasel into its Pokeball, its health fleeting. As both Clint and Olive were used to, she took a moment to search her jacket for her next contender, "Haunter, let's do this."

The purple ghost appeared complete with its signature mischievous, and toothy grin. "Use Shadow Punch," She commanded.

The monster gleefully responded, using its supernatural powers to faze through the webs and punch the bug type Pokemon, sending it flying backwards with shadowy force. "Nice," Clint grunted, returning Ariados to its Pokeball, "Let's see how you like this, Crocanaw, I choose you."

The blue and tan crocodile-like Pokemon emerged, bringing its teeth to bare. "Haunter use Confuse Ray," Dana quickly said.

At the same time, Clint instructed Crocanaw to, "Use Bite."

Haunter may have stuck first, materializing a glowing ball to swing around and confuse the Crocanaw, but it was ultimately ignored as Crocanaw stumbled forward, toward Haunter and reached up with its jaw to bite at the ghostly spirit.

A literal chunk of Haunter's body left it with the chomp, and it screeched in pain in the mostly quiet night. Feeling desperate, Dana told Haunter to use its Curse move as Crocanaw moved in to bite once again.

Another piece of Haunter was painfully removed as it performed the disturbing ritual of pounding a nail into its head and eventually fainting from the life force it drew upon to lay the curse.

Dana brought back Haunter and sent out her Bayleef, which looked confident against its confused and cursed foe. A little more secure in the matchup, Dana watched as Bayleef easily caused Crocanaw to faint using its vines and Haunter's Curse, without sustaining any damage itself. Clint looked a little dismayed as he switched to "My final Pokemon, get ready, for Fearow," He revealed.

The large brown bird had feathers that almost matched Clint's hair and a beak half the size of Bayleef. Dana was immediately intimidated. "Bayleef use Body Slam."

"Drill Peck."

Fearow was just plain faster. It swooped in and attacked. Bayleef was pierced by multiple fast, and well-aimed, pecks that caused it to faint.

Olive threw his cigarette butt onto the concrete below him, and smashed the glowing cherry with his boot. He was surprised, this was the first time he saw Dana lose a battle. She returned her Bayleef to its Pokeball full of gloom. She looked down at the ground and Clint laughed proudly, "Hey it was a good fight, Dana," He offered, "Maybe next time."

She just sighed and coughed up about ten dollars for him to have in winnings. As she handed it to him, he gleefully asked her, "Hey if you have no plans for tonight and nowhere to stay you can stake out the ruins with me. Maybe something will appear."

Dana just looked away, "I think I'll stay at the Pokémon Center, the rest of my Pokemon are there, thanks anyways Clint."

Clint just joyfully smiled, "Alright, your loss. G'night Dana," He bid her farewell as he walked back to the ruins.

She looked down, exhaling loudly as Olive walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Hey don't let it get you down. How about we get to a warm Pokémon center and just drink instead?"

She looked up at him as he started to lead her away from here. Wordlessly, she followed, knowing she had to heal up her team anyways. After a few feet, Olive offered her another beer, which she accepted along with a cigarette. They walked, drank, and smoked in silence for only a lonely city block before Olive asked her, between tokes from a joint, "Who was that, seemed like he knew you?"

She once again just sighed, "I met him in New Bark Town, Clint Fassenger. I practically had a head start on the fucker, but he always beats me,"

Olive puffed on his Purple Koffing marijuana, a strong sativa, before querying, "So he's your rival?"

"The closest person I have to one."

There was stiff silence between them that Olive had to break, "You don't take losing very well, do you?"

Dana paused, like she was already out of breath and her eyes grew wet, "I hate losing. I feel sad and petrified after every loss." her hands were busy holding her beer and cig, but she did her best to hide the two tears that fell from her face to the ground, "It's just, losing makes me doubt myself completely, like, unable to use and protect my Pokemon. Makes me think I shouldn't have left home."

Olive took a moment to keep his funny smelling cigarette lit, nursing the cherry back to full health, before apathetically stating, "You need to stop starting Sneasel against him, clearly he sees it coming at this point. Also, maybe look into an electric type to counter two of his Pokémon at once."

She glared at him, "But what electric Pokémon are around?"

"Well," He smiled at little at how knowledgeable he was about to sound, "There are Mareep and Flaafy native just to the west of this City, as well as several PokeManiacs past that who might have Pikachu. Since you have so many Pokemon with you, maybe one of them might trade with you for something rare."

Dana thought about her possibilities as they came within close distance of the Pokemon Center. She was obviously going to finish her cig before Olive could finish his fat amount of weed barely contained in feeble wrapping paper. "Before I go inside, I want to ask you something."

"It's a free country, ask away," He muttered.

"You used to be a trainer, you had a Trainer ID card. Did you ever have a rival who always seemed one step ahead of you?" She inquired curiously.

Olive just sighed and lethargically took another hit, exhaling a harsh amount of white smoke that disappeared, swept away by the cold winter wind. "Yeah," He muttered.

"What were they like? Did he or she always leave you with a sense of anxiety about your future as a trainer?"

Dana thought she saw his eyes tear up a little now, but he kept it from really showing, looking down and letting his hair shadow his eyes, "She was beautiful, and she always left me wanting more."

She shook her head, "I don't understand."

"Winter was something else, she deserved all the fame and privilege I used to have. Fame I would give away for just one more minute with her."

Realizing she struck a chord, Dana pushed further, "What happened to her?"

"She…" He began, searching for words to follow, "Well she slipped away somehow, between the cracks."

Dana put out her cigarette in a nearby ashtray and looked at her traveling companion, "I guess that makes sense, I won't prod. But answer me this, did she really make you any stronger?"

Olive just smiled, gazing at the blinking stars and dark sky above, "She made me stronger than anyone else could."

Dana watched him get lost in thought and took her leave, reentering the bright Pokémon Center. She brought her team of three to the counter to be healed, and got back her others, before renting a room upstairs.

It was a plain room with a bathroom, bed, and small television. The cold, hardwood floors beneath her were unwelcoming, but everything else seemed great. There was complimentary shampoo and soap, allowing her to enjoy a nice warm shower and easily fall asleep on the full sized bed afforded to her for the night.

The sheets were white and crisp. With the lights turned off, she got comfortable and quickly fell asleep after the tiring couple of days she'd had.

Meanwhile, Olive sat down outside and pounded through as many brews as he could take before heading inside and renting a room upstairs for himself from Nurse Joy. He barely took in the plain room as he dropped his bag, walked over to the well-made bed, fell on it, and passed out within seconds.

The Next Morning, just outside Ecruteak Gym

The traditional style was still shown by the Pokemon Gym, but it looked dark, as though its color palette also got slightly darker with each passing year. This and its size made it stand out in the city that particularly bright morning.

Olive was rocking some cheap sunglasses he picked up from a Pokemart not long ago, during his first real hangover outside of his penthouse apartment. Dana was leading him towards the sliding double doors, giddy with excitement. "I got up early this morning to train, I'm so ready for this."

"Suddenly so confident?" Olive asked from behind her, "Why?"

"You'll see."

The transition to inside changed the environment rapidly, and Olive sighed as he removed his sunglasses and tucked them along his jean's pocket. The inside of the gym was always kept pitch black through sophisticated lighting and smoke effects, the only light coming from extremely tall candles illuminated next to trainers, ready to defend their gym. One had to follow them to find a path to the gym leader.

The flooring was hardwood, and although it creaked, it hardly bent and seemed sturdy beneath them. Fog filled the entire chamber and a distinct chill effect was created by Gym Leader Morty's effective use of the air conditioning.

As they entered, Olive watched as Dana took in the sight of the place, "Did you know," He began, "That this places uses a lot of money to power the fog, lighting, and especially the A/C? In fact it only gets the effect due to funding from-"

"You're ruining the moment." Dana stopped him.

Olive mockingly continued, "Well it's because they receive money grants for their research into communicating with the spirits of the dead, but nevermind. Go ahead and just battle your way through these hard working people like it don't matter."

And she did.

Dana utilized her Haunter and Sneasel, which had learned Faint Attack sometime this morning. Thanks to that she cursed and hacked through trainers and mediums alike, gaining experience and soon approaching Morty himself.

Morty was both a laid back, yet intense leader. His gaze pierced through his shaggy blonde hair. Although he wore comfy clothes, like a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants, his expression upon seeing a challenger was passionate. Smoke filled his battle stadium imprinted on the hardwood floor lit by four large mounds of candles in each corner. "Are you here to challenge me?" He asked with a firm, but exhausted voice from his seated position on a purple cushion.

Dana enthusiastically reached her spot across from him as Olive dropped his bag on the floor and took a seat on it behind her, ready to watch the battle. "That's right, and I'm more than ready." Dana declared.

Morty stood up and stretched out his neck and spine, disturbing snapping sounds coming from his body as he did so. "I've been hoping for good battle with a good trainer," He replied, opening a box near his spot opposed to her in the indoor stadium, "You have a tough aura. How many badges you got, kid?"

"I just got my third from Goldenrod."

"Ah, good. How about a four on four singles battle then?" Morty asked, peering at the multiple Pokeballs encased in the ornate bin.

Dana smirked, "It's on."

Once again everything paused when Olive lit another joint from behind them. "Can you not right now?" Dana asked him.

Olive shrugged, "I like getting stoned for these high stakes battles. Besides, I'm just adding to the smoke effect of the room."

Dana appeared frustrated as she threw her fists down and nearly shouted, "Olive, you get high for every battle, no matter the stakes!"

Olive closed his eyes and toked, casually exhaling and saying, "That sounds like true freedom."

Morty spoke up next, "Wait, Olive? As in Oliver-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm that guy," Olive interrupted him, waving him off with his free hand and shaking his head no.

Morty frowned, "Buddy, it's been forever."

Morty broke his leader stance and jogged over, past Dana, towards Olive and wrapped him in a hug while he tried to continue smoking. Olive struggled to speak, exhaling smoke as he was squeezed, "Long time… no see, buddy."

When Morty released him he stayed close as Dana just watched them, a little shocked, "Didn't think I'd recognize you eventually? Whatcha smoking there?"

"Heh, better stuff than you and I were smoking when you just worked here, how is it to run the place for so long now?" Olive heartily asked.

Morty leaned back, "Well I got the digs ever since the old lady, Agatha, moved up to the Elite Four, and I know you were aware of that."

"Yeah, I had to battle her, tough old lady, scared the shit outta me. Still I was shocked to see you in charge seven years ago, and I'm happy you still are."

Morty's expression grew sad as he mentioned, "So how is it, being sort of 'exiled' and whatnot?"

Olive grinned, "I feel more free than I ever have."

Dana finally stopped them, "Hey, I'm here for a battle."

Morty's head snapped towards her, "I'm sorry my dear, how rude of me. I am Morty and I am the Gym Leader, and I just ran into an old friend of mine."

"Well, I'm Dana. Can we battle now?" She hastily asked.

Morty looked at Olive, "Okay, we'll have to catch up later. Bar tonight?"

Olive watched him move away as he spoke, "Probably not, just battle the girl. She's as strong as you think if not stronger."

Morty resumed his position across from her, "If he's taken you on as some sort of protégé, then he must see something in you," Morty taunted, pulling four Pokeballs from his decorative container, "Show me," He remarked.

Morty started with his Haunter, who looked almost exactly like Dana's own. This one's form was somewhat larger, and more menacing rather than mischievous. Dana started with Bayleef. Olive was a little surprised.

"Use Leech Seed."

The leafy dinosaur cried out as it began to harness it's power of nature manipulate vines and wrap it's foe's gaseous form in roots that sprung from the floor, containing Haunter and simultaneously draining it of life, gradually. The purple spirit retaliated by forming a shadowy ball with its two hazy hands, which it flung at Bayleef.

Dana's Pokemon took the attack like a champ, staying firm, its four legs straining against the metaphysical impact. But then Haunter wailed eerily in pain as it was zapped of heath and some was restored to Bayleef. Morty called to his Haunter, "Use Sucker Punch!"

Just as Dana ordered Bayleef to use "Sleep Powder."

Morty's eyes grew wide as his Haunter's move fell flat, failing to surprise an incoming Pokemon with a punch, and instead remained immobilized and hit with green spores that lulled it to sleep.

Haunter closed its eyes and fell into a content sleep as Bayleef's Leech Seed once again drained it of health. Recognizing the bind he was in, Morty tried to get his Pokemon to wake up. Instead it was prone to all of Bayleef's impending attacks and slowly drained of health, eventually knocking it out.

Once Morty finally returned his Haunter he groaned, "Well you got one, but get ready for number two."

The slender man threw out a green and black Pokeball that caused the released Marowak to emerge from shadows. This was no normal Marowak though, it was black and white, and the ends of its bone burned with blue fire.

Dana did not recognize any of this and was extremely intimidated. It was extremely relieving to hear Olive apathetically inform her, "No worries kid, it was just a Dusk Ball that gave it the effect. Also, the Marowak is from Alola, where the Cubone evolve into ghost-fire types," He then turned his gaze to Morty, "Did you have a vacation?"

Morty just cocked his head and squinted at Olive, "Yeah, like four months ago. It was great dude-"

"Can we not?" Dana immediately cut them off this time.

"She's right," Olive said.

With that Morty turned his attention back to the battle.

"Bayleef, use Sleep Powder."

Once again the green spores flew towards Morty's Pokemon, but Marowak was able to jump away and avoid them. Remaining conscious, the Marowak heard its command, "Use Flamethrower."

The Marowak took it's large, flaming bone weapon and began to spin it very quickly. After just a moment, fire began to erupt from it towards Bayleef. It tried to dodge, but failed to avoid the spew of fire. It was too much for Bayleef to handle and made it screech in pain until it fainted. Dana quickly returned it to its Pokeball to avoid further suffering. She wasn't expecting to face a fire type. "Haunter, let's do this."

The mischievous smirk of her own purple ghostly Pokemon's presence was noticed as Morty responded, "Marowak, use Shadow Ball!"

But as the Marowak moved forward to initiate its attack, Dana's Haunter instantaneously appeared before it, Sucker Punching it and knocking the wind from its system.

Morty laughed, "I guess I should've expected that."

Dana leered at him, "You can't get too eager."

"I admire your spirit, but it must end. Marowak, use-"

He was interrupted by a fierce Shadow Punch follow-up, laying down his Pokemon and knocking it out, a smug look on both Haunter's and Dana's faces. "Well played," Morty squinted over at Dana.

Dana smiled, "Thank you," She cheerfully said, "Wanna give up?"

"No way." Both Morty muttered, cocky confidence growing along his face in the form of a snaking grin.

Morty returned Marowak to its exotic Pokeball and ferociously sent out his replacement, "Rotom, let's do this!"

The orange blue, static-like ghostly form that peered at Dana also astounded her. She'd only read about Rotom before, but she tried to remain steadfast as she called out, "Haunter use Shadow Punch."

Haunter tried to move quickly, but Rotom responded to its owner's order with lightning-like speed, "Use Thunder."

Not expecting a strike from above, Haunter was vulnerable to the thunder that dropped down and zapped it, bringing its attack to a halt and reducing it to zero health points.

Dana grew excited as she returned Haunter and brought out Sneasel, "Here's the scary one," She bragged as Sneasel squealed as strongly as it could.

Morty almost laughed, but as he fought that urge, Sneasel was already attacking, Dana telling it to "Use Faint Attack."

The quick and sudden blow was just enough to stop Rotom right in its tracks, its speed not enough to contend with Sneasel's. The cold-hearted Pokemon bared its teeth as Morty unenthusiastically had Rotom retreat into its Pokeball.

"I hate to do this to ya," Morty goaded as he chose his final Pokemon, "But this will hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me."

A large and horrifying Gengar emerged, its large mouth and tongue protruding from its strangely solid but ghastly form. Its eyes burned with evil and darkness stemmed from its body. Dana was almost delighted to see what her Haunter may one day evolve into, but dreaded having to face it right now. "Sneasel, use Faint Attack."

The Pokemon moved quickly, but Gengar was faster, it moving instinctively, without orders. It used Hypnosis to stop its foe and bring it into sleep. "Here's where it gets scary," Olive nonchalantly added from behind her.

Dana tried to get her first ever Pokemon to recover quickly, "Sneasel, Wake up! Wake up and use Faint Attack!" She loudly begged.

It did nothing as Sneasel kept snoozing and Morty told his Gengar to "Use Dream Eater."

It was truly traumatizing for Dana to watch as Sneasel's dreams of the ice cavern and first meeting her were distorted into nightmares before her and eaten by the Gengar as if they were sweets.

It wasn't long before Dana agonizingly returned Sneasel, fighting a sniffle after what she saw, and drearily fumbled around her pockets for another, final, Pokemon to contend.

This was the moment that peaked Olive's interest since Dana agreed to a four versus four battle, he had only seen her battle with three and wondered if she caught or trained up another Pokemon that quickly. He put out his joint on the sleek brown wood floor beneath his boot and watched with curiosity.

Finally she brought out an Ultraball with some jagged antlers drawn onto it, and was hyped to reveal her, "Stantler, let's do this!"

The, admittedly larger than normal, deer Pokemon stood proud. It showcased it's, admittedly slightly larger than normal, antlers and cried out authoritatively, which Olive saw fill Dana with a similar sort of confidence. Its fur was thick and she had a look of pride, no doubt just running into the Pokemon this morning, but Olive could tell there was an instant connection.

Morty was unmoved as he told his Gengar to, "Use Hypnosis."

However, since Stantler knew Hypnosis itself, it recognized the move. It knew what to do and looked away, ignoring the effects and moving forward with its own attack, "Use Extrasensory!"

The buck Pokemon called out, its eyes still shut and antlers almost glowing, as it channeled psychic energy to distort the Gengar and rip pieces of is ghastly form from itself. An astonished look marked both Gengar's own, and its trainer's, faces.

Morty tried to react quickly, "Use Shadow Ball!" He instinctively cried out.

The Gengar did so, its terrifying form bringing an equally terrifying ball of shadow into the world and flinging it at Stantler. To Morty's dismay, the ghostly sphere passed through Stantler, leaving it unaffected.

Dana grinned as Stantler once again used Extrasensory to tear apart Gengar a little and forcing Morty to admit defeat. There was nothing Gengar could use against the normal type Pokemon. He was solemn at first, alone on his side of the field. But as Dana and Olive approached he perked up, "I think I see what you see in her."

"And what is that?" Dana inquired.

Morty gazed at her. "You definitely have an aura about you, it's a tough one too. So I thought there was nothing to you but toughness. I was wrong, there's something more. That something more might be what Olive here sees in y-"

"Don't let it go to her head," Olive nudged him, stopping his barrage of praise.

"No matter what he says, your merits got you here. Be proud." Morty said as he gave her the Gym Badge.

Dana happily accepted the small metal symbol of her achievement and pinned it into the inside of her jacket, to join the others. Olive just grinned a little, feeling all nineteen of his pinned to the inside of his jacket, really weighing him down, honestly.

He'd give them all away to be experiencing what Dana felt at that moment. When winning another gym badge brought along with it a great sensation of accomplishment.

Morty continued once Dana happily accepted the small badge, "I also gift to you this Technical Machine for Shadow Ball, I have no doubt you'll use it well."

"Haha, don't sweat it. You know I will," Dana offered him.

Blackthorn City, late night, about six months ago

Dana tried to sneak in through the kitchen window that time, knowing it wouldn't set off the alarm due to its small size. Thank Arceus for her slender frame. Just as she landed on the tile floor just before the stainless steel sink, the lights switched on.

Dana was standing in the small kitchen of a two bedroom household small enough to be tucked neatly into Blackthorn city, just slightly downhill of the Gym where both of her parents worked.

Blackthorn was almost a desolate city, the only decent path to it through a frigid mountain pass, and down the mountain they sat upon was nothing but small towns. However the quant town thrived off of strong trainers and Dragon Tamers, like her parents.

The very same parents that waited up for her and flicked on the lights to look down at their heavily intoxicated, sixteen-year-old daughter, trying to pick herself up off the floor.

The two long time dragon trainers had wisdom showing in their skin, literally, but were not to be taken lightly. "Why weren't you in the Dragon Den for studying tonight?" Her mother demanded in her nightgown.

Dana sarcastically threw up her teetering arms, trying to seem as innocent she could in a Linoone Lager shirt she stole from whoever hosted the party she was at. There was too much beer spilled on the tank top she wore there. "I went out with some friends."

"And stayed out until 3:39am?" Her 6 foot 3 inch father sternly asked her.

Dana stumbled forward and hunched as she said, "C'mon guys, it's a Saturday night." She managed.

"Where were you?" Her mother questioned her.

Dana sighed and shrugged, "I went to a party, okay? Oooh, I know, how terrible. A _teenager_ at a _party_."

Her parents were distraught by her show of rebellion. "Dana, we are worried about your habits. Going out late, illegally drinking, and who knows what else. You're getting to be a young woman soon, but this isn't the right way," Her mother started.

Her father stopped her, "Maybe we should postpone her adventure-"

"Wait!" Dana interrupted him, "No, no, no, you can't do that."

Her father stood up straight and strongly against her, "Yes we _can_, young lady."

Just outside of Olivine Town, Present Day

"So what's home like?" Olive asked Dana.

The two of them were setting up camp. Olivine city visible in the distance, but too far for now. They were both fatigued from their nonstop trek over here from the kind Milktank farm they bought Moomoo Milk from earlier that day.

The night was supposed to be clear, so they spread their sleeping bags in the open, rolling hills around a fire Olive's Arcanine started for them. Dana paused, looking up from the small, flat, grassy field they set up camp along, "I don't wanna talk about home," She told him.

Olive sensed his question was not well received. "What, are your parents psychos or something?"

Dana was seated upwards staring into the fire as Olive was across from her, laying down on his 'all purpose' sleeping bag, and smoking a joint. "No," She muttered, "No they just expected a lot of me. So I had to get away."

Unmoved, Olive puffed away for a minute before responding, "You ever think you let other's expectations get the better of you?"

"Huh," She stammered, "What do you mean?"

"For instance, you were concerned about how being beaten by your rival made you feel. Now you feel bad about not becoming what your parents wanted you to become." Olive explained, "But fuck all that, be all you can be and stay true to yourself. That's what really matters."

Dana laughed a little, "How high are you Olive?"

"Oh I'm up there," He stated before puffing once more, "You wanna try it, it's Grimer Grade Kush, you might like it."

Blackthorn City, about six months ago

Dana laid there in her small bedroom filled with Pokemon battling merchandise and everything she could find to make her room look like a stereotypical girl's room. Plush Pokemon animals, pink and black sheets that matched the wallpaper, and posters of event tournaments in her region she made sure to watch.

It was somewhat of a front. The only thing that stood out was the ashtray on her nightstand with only a few cigarettes and/or joints extinguished in it. She just wanted to have a good time, and her best friend, other than Sneasel, was that window in her bedroom she can use to escape. Just a small tumble down from the second story and a handy bush was always nice to enough to catch her. She had a shoebox under her bed full of photo evidence of her party crimes the window had enabled her to do.

Dana liked two things in this world, good times and Pokemon, which were usually hand-in-hand.

She laid out on the bed, her door locked shut. Her two dim lamps faintly filled the room with yellowish light as she examined the imperfections on her roof.

It had been about sixteen hours since she was told she would not be allowed to start her Pokemon adventure for at least another year, condemning her to this town literally atop a tall ass mountain for at least another _year_, while her friends get to start their adventure. She already had her Sneasel, for fucks sake!

In retaliation, Dana locked herself into her room. After hours of loud arguing through a closed door her parents gave up, agreeing she'd have to come out sometime. To inconvenience her parents further, she'd been smoking all day afterwards, sparking a few more heated words to fly, but she ignored them.

Dana knew they'd go to sleep sometime soon, after all, they should be spending time to train their dragon Pokemon in the early AM.

She eventually sat upright, once she thought it was late enough. She lethargically reached over to her nightstand and gathered the last of her joints and cigarettes, which were few, and packed them in various pockets on her massive jacket. All but one joint, which she smoked as she gathered the rest of her things. She was packing lightly, only what she could fit in her pockets. Her parents had surprised her on her last birthday with a messenger bag filled with everything she could need for camping. Their intention was to get her into a new hobby. She took that bag with her.

Between her small skinny jean pockets and her jacket, she wasn't able to bring much, but she made sure to grab all the birthday and holiday money she had been saving, puffing on her joint the whole time and making sure to save room for many more Pokeballs in the future. Other than Sneasel's, which was the last thing she made sure grab. She saved the best for last.

As she was putting on her skater shoes, she started to feel the euphoria. By the time she was putting the joint out in her ashtray and staring out her trusty window, she felt stoned enough for this to seem like a good idea. In seconds, she was falling out of the window, but she felt as though she was leaping into a new life. She was excited, her heart pounding in her chest, adrenaline coursing through her veins, making her hands sweat.

She squinted in the misty mountaintop night and felt her feet press against the hard dirt beneath her as she pushed off in a hard sprint to the south. Towards New Bark Town.

She only made it a few steps before she heard a window open behind her and a familiar voice verbally stop her, "Dana , you get back here right now."

Her father's strength was present in his voice, and she looked back to see him glaring at her from his second story window in his pajamas. She froze, "Hey, pops," She couldn't think of anything else to say as she nervously waved at him, "Good news, I was finally gonna get into that camping hobby for ya.'"

"You don't think we foresaw you doing this? You have until the count of three," He declared as her mom finally joined her husband at the window.

Dana just peered at them both as she heard her father start to count down.

"Three."

"Fuck you!" She joyously shouted and started running off, waving with her middle finger.

"Two."

Her mother spoke up next, quietly wondering aloud, "Is she really running for it?"

"One."

Dana just kept running, her father unwavering in his conviction as her mother continued, "Good for her, that's some spirit."

"Honey, it's delusional spirit," He quickly responded before loudly repeating, "One!"

He furiously turned around, "Where are my Pokemon?"

Upon barely hearing him say that, Dana tried to increase her pace, hauling ass as she heard the cry of a Dragonair being released behind her.

Dana made her way along the pavement and then onto muddy ground as she made it out of the city and towards the downhill decent towards New Bark Town. However, she needed to lose Dragonair and whatever else her parents might be using to track her down.

A slight trickle of rain began to pick up as she took off, desperate to find her freedom. The ground became grass that she blindly charged through, inexperienced and trying to escape herself. She wished she hadn't gotten high before this, her silent exit plan ruined.

Nothing was colliding well in her head as rain picked up, her jacket grew heavy, and she could hear the sounds of more dragons around her. She stopped and hid behind a rock as her mother's Vibrava flew overhead, causing the tall grass around her to bend under the wind generated by its wings.

She watched it fly past, wings moving with so much speed, she grimaced as she emerged from her spot and watched it fly off, searching for her. She looked up to see lightning burst with light, illuminating the skies so she also saw the two Dragonair circling around majestically before descending down to comb the area for her.

Seeking cover, she looked over towards the mountainous rocks and uprisings and managed to spot a cave entrance. She speedily shuffled over to it, practically diving inside as she heard some thunder and dragon roars behind her.

Upon hitting the hard, wet floor, she looked around to see total darkness. This was not at all how she thought her escape plan would go. She was panicked, and frantically felt around the dark until she could find the wall nearest the door. She wanted to have an easy way out in the morning.

A little jumpy, her hands shook as she reached into her densely packed messenger bag to pull out just the sleeping bag and a can of repel. She sprayed herself and the bag, before curling up against the wall and staring out into the darkness.

As she laid there, sleep was hard to obtain. Thunder continuously burst, and her parents' dragons kept crying into the night, persistent in their search for her. Their cries accompanied by the Zubat, Geodude, and Arceus only knows what else was in this cavern.

So she just stared off into the darkness, wondering if any of her marijuana high was intact and if she'd just made the worst decision of her life.

Olivine City, present day

Due to a slow morning and late start, Olive and Dana didn't reach the city until it was once again, almost nighttime. Olivine City was a bustling port city, with a lighthouse that tripled as both a monument and a place for Pokemon Trainers to battle. Arceus only knows why.

The seas were cold, and crashed loudly against the shores and along the long pier, bigger than Vermillion City's port back in Kanto. However the city was more modern and more hurried than Ecruteak City, also far more diverse. Many people wondering around them at any hour could easily be from Kanto, Hoenn, Unova, or even Kalos.

However, it was mostly Sailors and Fisherman who stayed local for as long as they could.

Before the duo could really even experience the splendor of the sleek seaside city, they entered through a path that led them just past the gym, where Clint was despairingly departing. His faint frown was hidden beneath the collars of his two jackets as he looked at the ground.

For once, Dana got his attention, "Hey Clint, what happened? Did you lose?"

Clint instantly turned his expression upside down as he saw her, "Hey Dana, how you been? I had a feeling that you're right behind me, I got here about twenty minutes ago."

"Hey, we're catchin' up, Dana." Olive casually told her.

Clint continued, "Bad news is that the gym leader is out. Apparently the lighthouse Pokemon is sick and she's comforting it. How compassionate."

"So we can't challenge the gym?" Dana angrily asked, "Is she allowed to do that?" She then asked Olive.

Clint answered first, "No, we can't. We should go to the lighthouse and see if she could use our assistance."

Olive was next to report, "And she is allowed to do that. However if it's an absence over forty days then a substitute will be recommended by the leader, who pending approval, takes on challengers."

Dana looked at Olive curiously, "I know I shouldn't be surprised, but I am surprised you knew that so well."

Olive shrugged, "I had four good friends that are gym leaders now, I know the struggle. Dana, you met Morty, you know it's true."

"Wait, who are the other three?" Dana curiously inquired.

Olive rolled his eyes and quickly rattled off, "Morty, Brock, Blue, and Sabrina is my most recent ex…"He counted them on his fingers.

"Wow, uh, okay. This is a conversation for later," She finished her brief conversation with him and resumed her one with Clint, "So why should I go to the lighthouse, Clint?"

A nighttime breeze blew between them, empowered by the nearby waters. "To help the injured Pokemon, or the gym leader."

Dana laughed a little, "I'm no Pokemon vet and clearly not Nurse Joy. Neither are you. It's outta our hands. Olive, you know anything about the practice of medicine upon Pokemon?"

"I use herbal remedies for my Pokemon, but nothing extreme enough to do what Nurse Joy can't." Olive drearily answered, "So I guess we just move on, for now."

"But…" Clint managed.

"So how do we get to the next town?" Dana changed the subject quickly.

Clint paused, but still answered after a moment, "Well after I go to the lighthouse, I'm going to surf there on my Croconaw. In fact, now that he knows that, I don't need this HM, here have it." He offered, reaching into his one strap backpack to find the disk for the move and reached out to her.

She accepted it because, why not, "What does this do?"

Clint smiled and explained, "It teaches the move Surf to a Pokemon. It's a strong water-type move. It also allows you to ride your surfing Pokemon across water, that way you could get to Cianwood."

"Or you could just take a ferry there." Olive offered.

They both looked at him. "That sounds much easier," Dana said.

"Yeah, b-but," Clint struggled to get out.

"Seriously, there's three ferries a day to Cianwood, it's not like it's a cut off piece of Johto. They stay in regular contact, in fact there's a proper pharmacy there with better medicine for the gym leader and her sick Pokemon. The distance isn't that far even when you circumnavigate the whirlpools, try Surfing around Hoenn and get back to me."

Dana just stared at Olive, "How are you suddenly a fountain of knowledge?" She inquired.

Olive continued, "Always was, isn't that why you agreed to travel with me? Besides, I've done this before and surfed there on my Blastoise. There are some battles, but there are also some along the ferry. This way is just more civilized."

Dana agreed, "Let's do that."

They started to move past Clint, but he stopped Dana and said, "Just stay safe, I've seen some shady characters wondering recently, since Goldenrod really. Hopefully we can battle soon, but for now I must get to the lighthouse."

Clint left, and the duo was undeterred in their walk to the Pokemon center, that was just before the ocean. While her Pokemon were healed, Dana smoked a cigarette and watched the waves glisten in the night. The sun had just set an hour ago but she was still remarked by the large body of waters' presence. She regretted not taking it in at Goldenrod City.

She'd never really seen the ocean before. It was massive, just water as far as she could see, with rigorous waves beating upon the rocks below the brick and tile town built before it. At this moment, the water was so dark, but the moon glistened upon its rippling surface.

Dana loved it. She stood, leaning against the railing closest to the Pokemon Center, holding her cigarette close betwixt her pale slim fingers over the waves beneath her.

"It's a great view," She heard Olive say from behind her, lighting a cigarette himself and holding an opened twenty four ounce can of Linoone Lager in his left hand.

She looked back to watch him take a perch beside her, also leaning onto the railing. "Is there a ferry still going today?" She asked him.

He exhaled smoke before answering, "Yeah, it's mostly meant for cargo, but it has some space for people who need a late night transport. Leaves in about forty-five minutes."

"Awesome," She responded, "So what brings you out here?"

Olive just looked at her and nodded towards the cigarette in his hand, "I needed a smoke."

"Oh yeah," She ran her hand through her blue ponytail, "While you're smoking, can I ask you something?"

"Something deep inside me told me you would, but I still needed to smoke. So I'm here, fire away." He apathetically replied.

"Well you asked me before, and I never asked you. What's home like?"

Olive just sighed as the waves crashed on the shore beneath them. "Home is a memory to me. Now just a dream, really."

Dana smirked to herself and rolled her eyes, "Thanks edgelord 2000, could you be vaguer?"

Olive just shook his head as he smoked a little more, "Listen kid, make enough bad decisions and you'll find that the only home you have is between your two ears and behind your eyes."

Dana prodded further, "What bad decisions? If we're traveling together I'd like to know if you murdered your parents or something."

Olive grimaced, "The fuck?" He glanced at her, "What kind of imagination do kids have nowadays?"

"You know what I mean," Dana pushed, "Just work with me here, I'm trying to get to know you, Olive," She assured him.

Olive sighed and once again stared off into the bleak ocean before them. "I just, well, I just had a lot taken from me all at once, and never recovered."

Dana knew not to be too nosy, but she did have one burning question, "W-what does it feel like, to keep going anyways? Despite the hardships of losing your 'home?' Whatever it may have been to you."

Olive flicked away his cigarette before looking down, his hair shrouded his eyes, "No lies?"

Dana put a hand on his shoulder, "Honestly."

Through rugged breath, Olive managed to speak, "I felt as though I was literally empty. Watching every day pass by experiencing nothing but apathy at my situation and rage about what landed me in it. Nothing I could do about it, but try to ignore it."

Dana started to feel bad herself for asking, but realized she reached the point of no return and continued the conversation, "How do you deal with it?"

There was long moment of silence between them. Olive finally looked up with a cold and expressionless face, "I don't."

New Bark Town, a little less than six months ago

Dana wandered into the town, just about to give up. The few houses spread around a central hub reminded her of her hometown. Except there were a lot more trees, and water instead of mountains.

It had been many years since Dana had gone to any city other than Blackthorn. That alone was nifty, seeing new faces that clearly don't recognize her as she strode past. However her stride was less long and proud and more desperate and tired.

She neared the biggest building in the town hoping it had some sort of food. Maybe a bed. She hadn't had anything other than the free, high calorie, compact meal that came with her camping equipment, in the past four days.

Dana had also found it difficult to sleep, especially those first days when she was paranoid a Dragonair would slither over her and ruthlessly fly her back to her parents. Dark bags hung from her eyes. Her Sneasel was so hungry she was afraid to let it out of its ball. _It's gonna hate me soon_, Dana reminded herself at various times.

But now her efforts were rewarded, this afternoon, as humble New Bark Town welcomed her with worried faces. She smelled and didn't look okay, but she passed all of them and lethargically marched up to the largest building in the spread out small town.

With perceived, but not real, haste Dana barged through the automatic sliding doors and declared to all present, "Help…" Before collapsing.

Luckily for her, the largest building in New Bark Town happened to be the Johto region's Pokemon Laboratories. The slender, middle aged Prof. Elm was across the room from her, offering a somewhat younger Clint, his first Pokemon.

Between them were several bookcases and an assistant, who rushed over the tile floor to the unconscious trainer. The dark haired assistant checked her pulse and listened for breathing, "She's alive Professor."

Both Prof. Elm and Clint exhaled in relief.

A few hours later, Dana woke up in a bedroom that looked like it belonged in a three star hotel along a highway. The green sheets felt decent, of adequate thread count, but taught over her. There was small dresser with a small television on it across from her, and a nightstand with a lamp next to her. On it was her Pokemon Sneasel, curled up and calmly snoozing away. Next to it she could see Prof. Elm in a wood chair, reading a Pokemon book and sipping on a, still steaming hot, cup of tea.

Once he noticed the blue haired girl was coming to, he put down his white ceramic mug, "Thank Arceus, you're awake."

Dana struggled to lean against her pillow and turn towards him, looking around, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I am Professor Elm, and I study Pokemon. Specifically, Pokemon evolution. You're in my other, unused assistant's room on the second floor of my lab, which I might add, you fainted in." He informed her monotonously, pushing up his round eyeglasses.

Dana shook, and stood up straight, "Oh my- shit. I, um, I'm so sorry Mr. Elm. I mean Prof. Elm. I just started my adventure and I ended up biting off more than I could chew, ya know?"

Prof. Elm smiled, "I understand. In fact my staff have both healed and fed your Sneasel, and if you like I could order you a pizza or something. I'm sure you're just as hungry as your Pokemon was."

Dana just smiled, "please, I'm, starving…"

Prof. Elm stood up and made his way to the hallway, taking his tea with him, "Great, what do you like on your pizza?"

Dana grinned, "Jalapenos and olives, thin crust if you can."

"Of course I can," He told her, trying to reassure the deprived young girl, and closing the door as he left.

With that he left he left the room, and she took a deep breath. For once her logic worked out for her, _Although I thought this was just a big Pokemon Center_. She looked around for the television remote, but as she did, there was a knock on the door.

A little startled, she looked around, "Uhhhhm, come in?"

The door opened and a young brown haired boy, about her age, in faded blue jeans, slowly walked in, "Hi, I know you don't know me, but you passed out in front of me and I just wanted to make sure you were okay so it wasn't on my mind."

The boy smiled boyishly, but Dana just looked at him, "Well, I'm fine. You can go."

Clint stayed half in and half out of the room, and cheerily offered, "Hey, it looks like you train Pokemon, wanna battle when you feel up to it? I just got my first one."

Dana was very tired, and she stretched out her arms and cracked every joint she could before responding, "Not for a while man, I haven't eaten in days, but soon it'll be pizza time."

Disheartened Clint backed out of the room, but before he closed the door, he called to her, "The name's Clint, hopefully we run into each other along the road. Don't take too long here, you'll end up on my heels," He joked.

When he finally left her and closed the door, Dana sighed out in relief, again. She took a moment to pet her dreaming Pokemon, and it woke up. It quietly squealed at Dana with friendly familiarity as she pet it.

"Sorry about all that time I didn't feed you," Dana solemnly said, "If it helps, I couldn't feed myself either, that's what landed us here, probably."

As if on cue, her stomach roared violently. Sneasel then saw that its trainer was still hungry herself, and suffering. It purred, and crawled up next to Dana on the bed to comfort her. Dana shed a tear, feeling its Pokemon express such understanding. Sneasel curled up along her shoulder on the bed and holstered its talons beneath its body.

Dana thought what her Pokemon was doing was beautiful. The feeling of its cold body warming her heart, figuratively. Dana loved how she felt as though she was really bonding with Sneasel, becoming stronger through hardship, but mostly all she could think about was about how hungry she was.

She loved her Sneasel, but really wanted to know when that pizza would arrive.

Nearing Cianwood City, present day

The ferry was extremely close to the sandy shores, and began its docking procedures. Olive and Dana were topside, Dana having just beaten a sailor in a Pokemon battle that was itching for some experience. He chose the wrong gal on the wrong ship's deck.

The night had grown bright as they left the port city, all clouds clearing and the moon illuminating, practically shining upon the small island town at this time of night. A small maritime breeze could be felt that jostled Dana's blue hair hanging loosely around her head.

She was ecstatic to see someplace new, and couldn't believe the whole place was covered in sand. That just bewildered her when they arrived, as she jumped around in it, much to Olive's dismay. They left the small pier, explored the beach long enough for Dana to catch a Tentacool that washed up along shore, despite Olive's advice to, "Leave the damn thing."

By the time Dana pranced towards the Pokemon Center, and Olive followed, the night had grown old. They retired to their separate rooms as Dana slept as long as she could to be rested enough for her next gym battle.

As a result of their typical late night, it wasn't until almost noon that she met Olive in the Pokemon Center lobby and they departed for the gym.

Much more serious now, Dana walked next to him the short distance there was. Her shoes sinking into the sand as she neared her next challenge. "What can I expect here?"

Olive just smirked as he smoked a cigarette, "The leader is a tough guy, just like his Pokemon, but he won't throw that many at you. Stick to your strongest Pokemon, and don't get intimidated."

Dana looked up at him as he casually smoked, "Thanks."

A little awkward, Olive slowly replied, "Y-yeah, no problem."

Olive put his cigarette out in the sand before they entered. The gym was a massive dojo style room with wood floors and rocks scattered around it. The trainers were beating up those rocks with their bulky Pokemon, training and chipping away. At the very end of the gym, a waterfall was channeled through the roof and onto the sturdy gym leader through a simplistic wood pipe contraption. The falling water pooled into a tiny river-moat around his indoor arena.

Dana applauded the architect who designed such a large building that stayed true to a traditional dojo, and mixed nature into the equation, all while still being functional. But then she wondered aloud, "Why's he underneath a waterfall?"

"He's 'meditating,'" Olive reported with finger quotes.

Dana was still puzzled, "But why under a waterfall?"

"I guess it's his intimidation thing."

Dana cocked her head at him, "It just seems unnecessary. I mean will he hear us when we get to him? He probably can't hear well from under a waterfall."

Olive shrugged, "Don't question it kid, he'll probably see you coming and then come out from under it once he does saying he 'felt you approaching' or some shit."

Dana just shook her head and carried on, taking on the gym trainers, and experiencing some difficulty. Her Haunter can't be hit by their fighting type Pokemon, but also could barely damage them, most of its moves rendered harmless due to the typing.

Her Stantler at least knew Extrasensory, but is also a normal type, and took damage as easily as it dished it out. Thankfully, it's larger than average physique and slightly tankier stats got it through a battle or two.

Sneasel was off limits since a single fighting attack that might land on her would be destructive, potentially ending her immediately.

That just left Bayleef, who really started to shine. Its Razor Leaf was landing harsh blows, its Headbutts were heavy hitters, and its one-two combo of Leech Seed and Sleep Powder proved to be a capable strategy against the bigger, more intense fighting type Pokemon.

Dana went blow for blow with some martial arts masters, and took down their mighty Machoke, Mankey, and Hitmontop to name several, before reaching the leader himself.

Gym leader Chuck was another built man, with a small gut over what must've been compact core muscles. Him and his arena were at the very back center of the gym, and mostly plain other than the water effects. After Dana hopped the two foot wide moat and landed in her challenger's spot across from him, Chuck immediately stood up, the harsh stream of water still pushing against him. He grunted and stepped forward, out from under the stream of water, before stretching out.

Dana stood firm across the stadium legal arena while Olive used his backpack to get comfortable again, on the other side of the flowing waters, pondering where it all went to under the floorboards. Then he wondered where it came from. Then he had the idea to smoke a joint.

At first Dana was going to say something, but Chuck didn't seem to care. Instead he said, "I felt you approaching-"

Olive cut him off, "Fuckin' nailed it," He said, fighting with his lighter to get a flame.

"Fuck you!" Dana quietly shouted to Olive behind her, and gave Chuck her attention, "Uh, hi. Leader Chuck, my name is Dana, and I challenge you to a battle."

Chuck grinned, his toned arms reaching into what appeared to be a weighted vest, but it turned out to also have many pockets. Other than that he wore worn white dojo pants and a black belt with many notches on it. "How many badges do you have there, Dana?"

"Four," she answered somewhat proudly.

He once again grinned, "Excellent, how about I use two Pokemon, and you use three? Seem fair?"

Dana squinted at the brown haired leader, "Uhh, no. Why do I get an extra?"

Chuck suddenly threw out his first choice, a loud and pissed off Primape, which punched the ground it landed upon. "Because you'll need it."

Dana smirked, "Awfully cocky. I bet I can take you down with two."

With that she threw out her Haunter, and the battle began. Haunter moved first, responding quickly to its trainers order to, "Curse it."

Haunter all too eagerly procured a large nail from dark wispy shadows and slowly pounded it into its gaseous head, slowly splitting it open, and making a dark deal to curse its raging foe.

Chuck gazed at her, "Don't think your ghost has me in a bind."

She watched with dismay as the Primeape jumped up and fiercely punched her Haunter with its fist, which became engulfed in flame. Dana was shocked as she stumbled backwards, watching her Pokemon take the fierce hit, barely able to take the surprising blow.

Chuck became dismayed when he saw his Pokemon squeal in agony as it withered slightly, and part of its soul was coughed through its nostrils. As it did, Olive tried to help from behind her, "Primeape knows Fire Punch, it can hurt Haunter."

Thinking fast, not wanting to see her Pokemon take another hit, she loudly shouted to Haunter, "Use Confuse Ray!"

She hated relying on this move as it didn't always hit and it didn't always make a difference, but she decided to leave her comfort zone and try it in a gym leader battle. Her Pokemon acted in response, it spun a ball of light around its foe, which confused Primape and gave Dana a chance that Primeape's attack will fail, and it might hurt itself in its confusion.

Unfortunately, it didn't work as another Fire Punch put Haunter out of business. Dana was forced to return it, but as she fumbled through her pockets for her next battler, she saw Primape take more withering damage from the Curse.

"C'mon Stantler, just a little more."

Her large deer Pokemon emerged, ready for combat, and rearing onto its hind legs momentarily. "Use Extrasensory!"

Her one trick pony did its trick and psychically distorted the area around Primeape, the orbs near its antlers glowing as it did, stretching out the fabric of Primeape's being. Clear and visible rage filled its face once Primeape charged in revenge, still unfazed by the confusion, its muscular legs made the angry puffball clear the distance very quickly as it then jumped up and landed into a Cross Chop that KO'd its foe. Stantler cried out in pain as Dana returned it as fast as she could.

Anxiety started to fill her. She clearly boasted too hard as Chuck laughed across from her, "What happened to beating me with just two Pokemon, silly trainer?"

His taunts didn't help as she looked down at the floor beneath her, not knowing what she should do. She felt embarrassed, and she was no doubt turning red in the face. However, she got a little more help when she looked up to see Primape choking, falling onto the ground as more ghostly essence left its body.

This time it didn't get back up.

Dana didn't like the fact that a Pokemon choking gave her inspiration, but watching Chuck have to call back his Pokemon and act off his recent overconfidence bolstered her confidence in herself.

"You got this Dana," She heard Olive say from behind her, "You're stronger than his façade."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she readied her final contender. She gulped as she and Chuck each presented their last Pokemon for the battle at the same time.

"Poliwrath, let's finish this!"

"Bayleef, I choose you!"

Dana's confidence immediately skyrocketed seeing this matchup. She knew what a Poliwrath was, and knew to move quickly. Strike and avoid the hypnosis. "Quickly, use Razor Leaf, but don't look at its chest!"

Bayleef moved with haste, looking down and shaking its neck to release leaves from the plants curling around its neck and chest like a mane. They became projectiles as Bayleef used its powers to fling them at its hulking, blue toad foe.

It was a critical hit, landing precisely on the weak points around the large spiral on Poliwrath's chest. It staggered backwards on its two feet, but pushed onward as Chuck ordered, "Strike back with Dynamicpunch."

The color from Dana's face was flushed away as she saw her Pokemon take the powerful jab, and stumble backwards in pain. Then stumble forwards. Then stumble to the side, and then the other side, trying to find its balance. _This is bad_, she thought to herself, _I didn't expect that move_. "C'mon Bayleef, we're almost there, just one more Razor leaf."

Her Pokemon heard, and tried to carry out the attack, but fell onto its side as it tried to shake leaves free from its neck, clearly confused from the Dynamicpunch. Chuck grinned, ""Now's the perfect time to strike. Poliwrath, use Waterfall!"

His Pokemon charged forward, ready to punch once more, but used its abilities to change the course of the waterfall behind it, and channel it behind its fist, making the watery impact on the fallen Bayleef send it airborne.

Bayleef was, unfortunately, thrown upwards, crying out as it flew up and to the right, flying until it hit a wall, and leaving a small crater up on it. Several of the gym trainers watched it with anticipation as it fell to the ground, motionless.

Dana's heart sank, no longer worried about winning the battle. Her Pokemon wasn't moving, covered in rubble, beaten, bruised, and bleeding. She fell to her knees in awe, eyes wet.

New Bark Town, a little less than two months ago

Thanks to a good night's rest, breakfast in bed served by an aging lab assistant, and a shower, Dana and Sneasel felt ready to leave the Pokemon Lab. However as she was tying back on her canvas skater shoes, Prof Elm knocked, and with her permission, entered the room, clad in his long white lab coat, khakis, and polo-shirt.

"I see you're ready to leave?" He asked her.

Dana, finished her first shoe and looked up at him from the rug, "Yeah, I really appreciate it, sorry I stumbled in here like that."

"Well I'm glad you did. In the future, please stock up on supplies to stay alive out there," Prof. Elm snapped his fingers, "In fact, I thought of a way I could help."

Dana was slipping on her second, large shoe when she said, "What's that?"

"Well, normally I try to give all starting trainers a Pokedex, but I gave both of my last ones away yesterday. However, those two trainers did leave one of my three Pokemon behind."

She paused, her fingers still holding laces as she glared at him, "Wait, are you going to give me a Pokemon?"

Prof. Elm smiled wholesomely and reached into his lab coat's pockets for a Pokeball he knew was somewhere. Sneasel was still out of its Pokeball and intrigued as it stood next to Dana, leaning on the side of the bed, its claws accidently tearing the blanket somewhat.

Once Prof. Elm found the Pokeball, he let it go and introduced Dana to," Chikorita!"

It was a cute, small, green dinosaur-like quadruped with a leaf growing from its head. It had a very calming and pleasant smelling aroma wafting from it. Dana wondered why it wasn't chosen. It emerged and looked at Dana curiously, across from her on the wood floor. It cautiously neared her, looking back at the Professor. "This one is female and has a tendency to sniff out berries, so maybe you don't starve again. I thought it was fate," Professor Elm joked.

Dana extended a limp hand, and Chikorita sniffed it. "She's kinda shy."

Prof. Elm put his hands together and looked down, a show of apology, "I know, she's a bit of an outcast, but she's proven to be strong for a Chikorita," Prof. Elm sighed, "That still wasn't enough to get Francisca and Clint to pick her."

"Why is that?" Dana asked as Chikorita still peered at Dana expectantly, staying away from Sneasel.

The Professor tried to hide a frown as he uttered, "I don't know, like I said, maybe it was fate that had you stumble in here to claim her."

Dana finally got the little Pokemon to let her pet it, but it backed away when Sneasel approached it. Prof. Elm continued, "Here's the Pokeball, if you'll take her."

"Of course I will."

Chikorita watched the exchange and jumped a little, overjoyed that somebody wanted to pick her. The concept of 'by default' didn't really occur to Chikorita since she is a Pokemon.

It opened up enough to brush up against Dana lovingly, but still didn't near Sneasel. Dana spent a minute petting Chikorita and trying to make it warm up to her, before returning both her Pokemon to their Pokeballs to resume her journey. She finished tying her shoes, put on her jacket, grabbed her bag, and waved to the Professor, "Seriously, thank you for everything."

Prof. Elm waved as she left the room, "You're lucky you stumbled into the right place. I hope your luck stays."

Cianwood City Gym, present day

Bayleef's eyes shot open. Her body ached, its skin was stained with purple and red, but she heard her trainer whimpering nearby.

Bayleef knew it was her Trainer's final contender, her trump card here. Dana's strongest viable Pokemon. It forced itself upwards, fighting the pain and shedding the rubble that gathered on top of it.

Getting back onto all fours, it staggered upright and saw its opponent Poliwrath hopping up and down on its feet, like a boxer, and waving its large white fists, way back in the arena.

Bayleef gathered all the air it could into its lungs and shouted the fiercest roar it could. Dana shot back to her feet, realizing she was still in the game. She cheered, moving her arms up and down as she shouted, "Razor Leaf! Razor Leaf!"

Bayleaf timed its move well and struck its foe from across the gym. The bystander gym trainers moved to the corners of the gym to watch, some even leaving. Poliwrath tried to block some of the incoming, grassy projectiles, but its weakness to grass showed as it still took great damage. But the massive Pokemon still stood, ready for more.

Chuck couldn't help but grin, "I admire your Pokemon's spirit, but I must end it. I'm sorry kid. Poliwrath, use Fire Punch!"

Dana's mouth fell open shouting, "Bayleef, dodge it. Dodge it!" fruitlessly, as she watched Poliwrath race across the gym, gathering heat around its fist and slugging it all into a fiery right hook across Bayleef's head. Knocking it over once again.

Dana was on an emotional roller coaster while Chuck was on an ego adventure, laughing as Poliwrath stood over beaten down Bayleef, now heavily burnt along the left side of its face.

Olive stood up, staying where he was but watching the battle go on before him with anticipation. He puffed on his joint excitedly, his heart pounding so quickly and so fast in his chest, he felt Dana's grief, but also knew what was really going on.

Bayleef, from its position on the floor, somehow managed to get to its feet once more. Now much closer to Poliwrath, Dana was flustered, not knowing whether or not to throw in the towel. But once again Bayleef cried out, ready for more. "Try Leech Seed?"

Bayleef, maybe more determined than its trainer who was about to call it quits, called out to the vines under the gym floor to erupt and try to entangle the Poliwrath into a health sucking trap.

But Poliwrath was light on its feet, and avoided the ensnarement, moving in once again without orders for a fire fisted uppercut jab that sent Bayleef flying backwards again. Bayleef didn't go as far as before, most damaged by the flames, and landed on its back, near the entrance to the gym.

Dana grimaced and prepared to grab Bayleef's Pokeball to end the battle, but was shocked to see Bayleef once again getting to its feet. "It's over, Bayleef," Dana cried, "You're too hurt!"

Bayleef ignored her and cried out, louder than ever before, showing off teeth broken during the battle, adamantly trying for another Razor Leaf. Poliwrath jumped over projectile leaves, and while on descent, it used Fire Punch, generating flames as it flew in the air towards Bayleef and slammed both of its fire clad fists over Bayleef's head.

Dana gave up for good, while Chuck began to boomingly chuckle, and Olive smirked, continuing to smoke. Poliwrath stood heroically, posing, but the near death looking Bayleef began to glow in a bright light.

Just when it looked over, the battle truly began as everyone watched as Bayleef began to change. Going into a bright cocoon and emerging a new Pokemon. Meganium.

The long necked, plesiosaur Pokemon had a massive pink flower for a mane and it cried out with a ferocity Dana had not heard from any of her Pokemon before. It was large bodied, like a bright green tank. Dana was in shock at the miracle, as was Chuck, who believed he had won not moments earlier. Poliwrath quickly reformed its fighting stance, but was not ready for Meganium's first new attack.

Meganium stood up with all of its mass making it much more formidable as it called out and shook its petals to produces many, many, many more. These pretty and pink petals circled Meganium, stray ones already hitting Poliwrath, but then Meganium charged.

The water-fighting Pokemon was taken off guard and hit by many more petals as it flew backwards from the massive impact. Chuck frowned as he watched Poliwrath fly across the gym, taking serious damage, but when it got back to its feet, he observed, "It's obviously not confused anymore, use Dynamicpunch again!"

Poliwrath tried to move in, but Meganium was already charging at it, gathering both speed and more petals to add to its storm.

When the two grand moves made contact, there was a small explosion from the sudden collision of energy that sent both Pokemon flying back. Every trainer present had to cover their eyes as small bits of the floor flew outwards from the blast. Only one Pokemon got back up.

It was Meganium.

Dana jumped up and down in delight, running towards her newly evolved Pokemon and wrapping its big leg in a hug full-bodied hug.

Chuck looked down in shame, returning what was arguably one of his best Pokemon to its Pokeball. He was ready to admit defeat. The challenger had spirit, and it rubbed off onto her Pokemon. He understood why Oliver would take someone like her under his wing. Really, Chuck should've expected something like this.

Olive was just finishing his joint, tossing it into the waterfall moat and watching the stream take it away, trying to trace its path. He heard Chuck tell Dana, "Your Pokemon are clearly a symbol of the resilience you've shown on your adventures. After all, you've traveled with Olive."

His joke fell short as Olive didn't care for it and Dana was too busy celebrating her newly evolved Pokemon.

When they left the gym, they were surprised to see the sun setting. Both of them wondered how long it had taken Dana to accomplish that gym, which was tough for her. She knew she had to train more, and Olive was too afraid to remind her of that fact.

But as they treaded through the sand back to the Pokemon Center they ran across Clint. He was departing the town pharmaceutical market and headed to the gym. Once he saw her unique blue hair, he called out to her, running across the fine sand towards them, "Hey! Dana, it's me, Clint."

She loudly sighed as she forcibly turned herself towards him, feigning excitement, she greeted him. "Clint, how's it going?"

He reached them and enthusiastically smiled, "Hey rival. I just got here from Olivine. Had to do a ton of battling at the lighthouse and on the way over, since I surfed on my Pokemon." He took a small jab at Olive, who ignored it.

Knowing she might have something on Clint this time, she asked him, "How many badges you got now?"

"Still four."

"Well I got five," Dana bragged, showcasing the inside of her oversized brown jacket which now had a fifth badge pinned to it in the shape of a fist.

Clint put his hands on his hips, "Well how about that. You're ahead of me, I must've wasted too much time training my Pokemon in the lighthouse and over the waters, as well as accepting a quest to heal a sick Pokemon."

"Yeah, I guess you were," Dana unironically answered.

Clint reached to his belt where he pulled out an Ultraball, "How about a battle then?"

Dana remembered how hurt her Pokemon were, "Um, well I'll have to decline for now. Rain check?"

"Oh come on," Clint urged her, "I'll let you name the terms. Single, double, any number, you got it."

Dana looked down, "My Pokemon aren't really fit for it right now-"

"How about you battle me kid?" Olive interjected.

Clint looked at him curiously, "I thought 'I didn't want to battle you?'" He quoted Olive.

Olive coyly grinned, "You don't, but if you're looking for a fight, I could use a refresher since, let's face it, Dana's too beat from being so far ahead of you."

Dana laughed a little, trying to cover it with her mouth. Clint heard her, and it goaded him on just enough to stupidly say, "Sure, let's do it."

The trio went out of town, to the almost empty northern beaches. There was space there for an unobstructed Pokemon battle. Once again, maritime breeze gently caressed their faces and lightly tugged on the collars of their jackets. The sky was still mostly clear, what little cloud coverage was not enough to block away the moonlight.

Dana was really excited to see her friend Olive finally battle for the first time right before her eyes. She had high expectations as she watched them find a quiet sandy patch and prepare to fight.

"Tell you what Clyde, beat one of my Pokemon with your whole team. Deal?" Olive offered.

"First of it all, the name's Clint, and I'm sure your dumb ego is making you nonsensical. But you have a deal." Clint replied.

He was the first to choose a Pokemon, sending out his starter, Croconaw. After a moment, Olive chose his, "Arcanine, come on out buddy."

The big, red and black striped canine howled at its release, baring its teeth and ready for some combat. Almost bloodthirsty. It had been too long. Clint smiled, "You chose poorly, Croconaw, use Surf!"

Just as the water Pokemon began to manipulate the ocean's tide, attempting to create a massive tidal wave, Olive said, "Use Extremespeed."

His Arcanine literally vanished, moving faster than the eye can perceive as it struck at Croconaw, all that momentum making the hit more powerful and sent Croconaw far upon impact. Its fainted body fell into the nearby waves of its failed attack, and Clint struggled for a moment to aim his Pokeball correctly to return it.

Once he finally did, he reached for his next battler, "Okay, time for you, Fearow."

The big brown bird emerged, flying in the air above the trainers. "Drill Peck!" Clint ordered.

"Flamethrower."

The Fearow dove towards the multicolored fire wolf, but once it got close, Arcanine's mouth opened and flames erupted, engulfing the entire bird Pokemon, and making it instantly faint.

Distraught, Clint clung to hope as he returned his barbequed bird and sent out Ariados, obviously not comfortable. He stammered, "U-uh, String Shot…"

Anticipating a physical attack, like Sneasel's, the big red spider span a web between them, but it did nothing to protect it from the ensuing Flamethrower attack. Clint sighed, bringing back his fainted Ariados. "Dana, I wanted to battle you when you first saw my new addition," He started, "I'm quite proud of it. I got it from a man I met in Ecruteak named Bill."

Dana watched, genuinely interested in the slaughter of a battle. Olive stopped, taken aback by the name he heard. Clint pulled a new Pokeball from his belt, "Might as well give it a try. Help me out here Eevee!"

Olive was horrified to see the furry brown and white Pokemon that growled at his threatening Arcanine. Memories flooded back to him, and he felt the pain of carrying his Umbreon and Espeon weighing him down.

Arcanine was ready to attack, but Olive couldn't find the words. "_I just couldn't let this one get away_." He heard a voice say in his head.

"Eevee, use dig," Clint said.

The adorable little Pokemon began to dig into the sand, creating a mound next to its hole as it dug deeper and deeper into the sands of the island beach.

Olive looked around, slightly coming to and realizing there was nothing he could do at the moment. That was when he heard her voice once again, "_how about you and I become rivals Olive? That way I have some time to pay you back for this Eevee I jacked from you._"

He put his hands against his ears as if avoiding a Zubat's Supersonic attack. Clint didn't even see it as his Eevee struck at Arcanine from under the beaches beneath it.

Arcanine took damage, but it was so powerful, it was not serious at all. Arcanine easily withstood the blow and elegantly landed on its feet ready for more action.

"_I love you too._"

Olive finally stared at the enemy Eevee, eyes wide with both despair and determination, as he muttered, "Fire Blast…"

The small Eevee was engulfed in flames, its nerves stripped by fire and its body blown backwards, landing like a small hairy comet into the sand, clearly knocked out.

Dana and Clint were grossed out at the excess of power shown. Unable to speak, Clint ran to his fainted Eevee just as Olive returned Arcanine. Clint just threw down thirteen dollars in cash and ran off towards the Pokemon Center.

Olive sighed and shouted behind him, "Sorry kid!"

Dana walked up to Olive as Clint kept running, "Geez, was that you going easy?"

"Not at the end," Olive confessed.

The waves crashed on the shore during their silence, but the waves seemed to make a different sound when they crashed along the eroded shores of Cianwood, rather than the stones the waves collided with in Olivine. "So Eevees trigger you, duly noted. I saw you looking confused and covering your ears. Like, why?" She rambled.

Olive searched for words, "I have an Umbreon and Espeon. Eevee reminds me of them."

"So you destroyed it?" She protested, "Ugh. Now we have to go check on Clint…"

Olive shook his head, "I'm sorry, it just…" He started, pulling particularly large joint from his inner jacket pocket and starting to smoke, "It reminded me of everything those Umbreon and Espeon make me think of…"

Pokemon League Headquarters, Hotel room 92, thirteen years ago

With both Olive and Winter pitching in for a single room, they were able to afford a much nicer place one floor higher, with a queen sized bed, small balcony, desk, and larger television. It had access to every televised Pokemon channel, including every match being aired. They watched none of it.

The single room was well over twice the size of their standard Pokemon Center room they'd grown so accustomed to. The pillows were poofy and the sheets were crisp, however, at this moment, the pillows were scattered about and the sheets were a strewn mess. There was even a luxurious bathroom with a granite double sink.

It was late night, and the moon was shining behind the nearly closed curtains. Pulled far enough that they covered everything except the door to the balcony. Olive was out there, smoking a cigarette and shivering a little in only his jeans and shirt. They were three floors above the Indigo Plateau now, and the wind stole the smoke from his lips as he exhaled.

He could see Winter inside, wearing nothing but sheets, off in a content sleep. She was feeling anxious about her league challenge earlier, which began tomorrow morning. But after a day of training together, they were both tired, and Olive was happy to tire her out more once they got back to their hotel room.

He was so nervous for her, he couldn't sleep. Well, that and he had other things on his mind. He'd caught a Larvitar that must've strayed too far away from Mt. Silver that he trained alongside her. He knew he probably was not going to be able to get it to evolve even once before his turn, but part of him wanted to try.

He leaned against the railing, looking out at the clear sky and bright half-moon, ashing his cig over the side. The wind was very brisk against him, and he had had trouble relighting the cigarette against it.

He wondered about stuff as he stood there, mostly, about what would happen next. Would Winter be able to take down the Elite Four? Would he? And if he did, could he take her in a battle? He began to think about spending the last of his cash on more medicine for his Pokemon, trying to think of a new budget, when he was interrupted by the balcony door opening.

He turned around to see Winter wearing her tight black leg warmers and one of his shirts. It was a shirt he bought at a 'haunted' tourist trap near Lavender town that reminded him of Winter. It was long and black, with the words LAVENDER TOWN, KANTO boldly printed in white across it. It wasn't her first time borrowing it from him in the past week. "Hey," She gently greeted him, barely audible over the wind, "You okay?" There was a windy moment of silence between them.

"Yeah," Olive told her, before puffing on his cig.

Winter came outside completely, closing the door behind her and trying to get used to the change in temperature, "Really? C'mon, what's going on under your thick skull?"

Olive looked down and chuckled, "I hate to see you dressed just to come out here to talk to m-"

"Out with it already," Winter demanded with a smile, drawing closer to Olive.

Olive put out his cig and tossed the filter over the edge. He sighed and leaned back, resting his hands along the railing. He stammered slightly, "W-what are we, like, what are we doing? Like between us, there's something, but, like-"

Winter let him continue until she was nearly up against him. She looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes, "I-I thought it went without saying…" She got closer and put her pale hands over his, her face just inches away from his, "Are we not together? Girlfriend and boyfriend. Young lovers might be what the older folk call it…"

Olive sensed her move in, closing in to seal his lips with hers, so he pulled back, only slightly. It was enough for her to know he wanted to say something, so she paused her movement and, while still shivering a bit, Olive told her, "Winter, you're about to take on the Pokemon league. If you're good enough to win, and you are, we're going to have battle soon."

"Someone's brash," Winter half smiled as she taunted him, their faces still so close…

"I'm serious. In the best case scenario, we're gonna have to battle and I don't want the championship battle to have to be against my girlfriend," Olive pressed.

Winter frowned and cocked her head, "Why not?"

Olive looked down and sighed once more, and admitted, "Because I don't want to have to fear either of us holding back. I don't know about you, but when I think about it, I'm not sure that I could go all out. Part of me wants you to be champion now."

Winter started to laugh very gently, her tiredness showing a little, "Olive, part of me wants you to be champion too. That why I won't hold back. Promise me you won't either, and no matter what, promise me that we are happy about the result. If part of each of us wants the other to win, that shouldn't be too hard, right?" Winter explained.

Olive still stared downward, "I guess…"

Winter reached up and put her hand against his chin to shift his gaze back to hers. He still looked conflicted, in disarray, his roughed up bedhead hair not helping. She peered to him sternly, once again drawing closer, "No matter what happens, win or lose, I want to see where _this_ goes with you. Can you promise me that?"

Her nose was just about to touch Olive's when he finally said, "I… I can promise you that."

Another passionate kiss ensued that lasted as they suddenly wrapped their arms around each other. They held each other tightly against the brisk breeze and tried to make the moment last as long as possible.

The next morning, Olive hardly remembered Winter getting up before him.

It was super early, the sun just starting to rise through a crack in their now shut curtains. There was a slight drizzle outside that was barely audible tapping the outside of the building. Winter got out of bed and was getting dressed, gathering her gear.

Olive's eyes were barely open, and he saw with blurry vision, his mind still half sleeping. He saw his lover tying on her boots and managed to grunt. She didn't reply, so he tried to string words together in his daze, "Whatcha… doin…?"

Finally she looked over at him, and he could almost see the blue of her eyes from where she stood, now with fully laced boots on. "I'm just gonna do some warm up training with my Pokemon. I'll be back in an hour or two," She explained.

Olive sort of heard her words, so he pushed himself upright and tried to clear his mind so he could wake up and focus on the conversation. "Want me to come with you?"

Winter walked over to him, still wrapped in sheets and dreary eyed. "No, keep sleeping, I need some time with my Pokemon."

Those were the only words Olive needed to hear. She kissed him and he slowly went back down, pulling the sheets completely over him, while Winter resumed getting prepared. "Cool, be safe, love ya…" Olive barely said with a sleepy voice.

That threw her off. Neither of them had said the L word yet. She stopped, and stared at him as she had been nearing the door. The word hit her like a freeze gun. He had rolled over and was probably back to sleep. He was a heavy sleeper, as she discovered. She reassured herself that he was probably just too tired to filter himself. Still, she was both astounded and complimented. She didn't know how to respond either. Since it appeared as though he fell back asleep, so she just smiled to herself, flattered. "I love you too." She told him, before bringing herself to leave.

But Olive wasn't asleep. He was still dozing off at first, until he heard her words. Now he was wide awake. His eyes shot open as he heard the door open. He was confused, he didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to say it, but he did. Then he heard her say it. By the time he was able to spring himself upright, simultaneously flinging the sheets off of him, the door shut. A loud thump reverberated in his skull for a second.

She was gone.

Olive quickly got out of bed and started reaching for clothes. He had to see her. He had to go talk to her about this. He really wanted to give her a big kiss ever since hearing her say "_I love you too_," and it just kept repeating in his head over and over again as he got dressed. Within twenty seconds he was dressed enough, and he was swinging the hotel room door open.

He practically jumped out the door, socks first, and looked down the blue carpeted hallway towards the elevators.

There she was, at the end of the hallway, standing just before the elevator doors and turning around to see him. The call button had just been pressed, and glowed with light. Winter's white hair moved elegantly with her as she moved, she turned around to see Olive and ask, "What're you doing up?"

Olive walked down the hallway towards her, with a goofy, loving grin across his face, "You said you love me."

Winter smiled wide, "You said it first."

While he was still ten feet down the hallway, the elevator doors opened up behind Winter. She didn't even bother looking back, now about to start moving towards him. But Olive was still bewildered as he saw who was in the elevator.

It was two obvious Team Rocket thugs. They were still in their black uniforms with large red R's on them. They were both male and about the same height. One stood by the buttons, while the other looked equally as shocked as Olive. "Shit that's her!" The grunt exclaimed.

The vengeful thug pulled a pistol out from behind his back while the other quickly pressed the first floor button so they could escape. Winter looked very confused as Olive called to her, "Duck! Winter, duck!" He even motioned downwards with his hands.

But it did her no good, as he was tragically too late. Several bullets hit Winter, at least three, all wildly thrown at her center of mass before the elevator door shut.

Olive's ears screeched out in shattered pain, and he let go of any thought or intention running through his mind other than: _Is Winter okay?_

He ran right over to her, one or two of the other residents of this floor emerging from their rooms. Olive slid over the floor on his knees to clear some distance and ended up by her side. She had fallen and landed on her front side. A small pool of blood gathering by her face.

"Winter!" He called to her, before rolling her over.

He picked up her upper body and cradled her pale torso with his right arm. He took a moment to take her all in and gaze once more into her deep blue eyes.

The blood was slowly coming from her mouth and her eyes were extremely wet. Tears began to fall within moments as she breathed roughly, a little blood came up with every pant. She was shivering. Olive looked down to see one of the rounds land near her lungs, the other two in her gut, nevertheless she wasn't looking good. He looked up frantically and spied one of the three bystanders now gathering around, concerned. "You," Olive pointed at a young woman in baggy pajama pants and a poncho, "go find Nurse Joy." He ordered.

Without words, she nodded, and complied, running towards the stairs in an absolute sprint. Olive was assured he picked the right person. He turned back to Winter, who was gazing at him, trying to wipe at her mouth. "It's fine, you're fine Winter," He grabbed her hand to pull it away from her fragile face and relax it against the soft floor.

The red of her blood contrasted sharply with the deep blue carpet as it dripped down, the color staining and seeping in. More falling from her face. With rough inhalations, Winter said, "Give my… my Pokemon… to… Oak…"

Olive's eyes started to flood themselves as the reality of the situation was sinking in, the light in her eyes growing dim, "Don't say that. You're gonna be fine Winter. Stay awake, you're about to become the Champion later today, remember?" He started crying as he spoke.

Winter just shook her head, coughing up some blood that splattered into her wispy white hair. She looked up at him, both adoringly and hopelessly, as she continued, "…But take… U-Umbreon and… Espeon w-with you… After all, I still have… to pay you… back…"

Olive's lips quivered as he watched her go, "No, you just gotta stay awake with me, that's how you can pay me back, soon Nurse Joy is gonna be here and-"

"O-Olive…" She faintly interrupted him.

Olive looked at her teary eyed, "Yeah?"

"I meant it… when I said it…"

Cianwood City Pokemon Center, present day

The automatic doors hissed open to allow Dana and Olive entrance to the comfortably lit building. It was slightly smaller than most Pokemon Centers, but still had a waiting area with some Pokemon books and magazines, along with an aging television. There was only one floor upstairs, so most likely, there were few rooms here. At the very center of it all was Nurse Joy and her Pokemon healing equipment, just behind a counter not fifteen feet from the front door. There was some sand on the floors that must've been dragged in from outside.

There was some boring elevator music playing in the background speakers of the place and it was kept at a cool temperature. The walls seemed thick and sturdy, barely showing any signs of weakness or ware. The place was small, but looked nearly brand new.

Clint was at the front counter, alone, holding his head precariously as his Eevee was being healed, along with the rest of his team. Dana and Olive walked up to him, "Hey Clint," Dana offered.

It barely got his attention as he glanced over at them, "What do you want? Here to rub it in?"

Olive spoke up next, "Look, I'm really sorry. I hope Eevee is okay. I'd like to make it up to you."

Both Clint and Dana looked to him with shocked, "What really?" Dana said.

"How's that?" Clint halfheartedly asked.

Olive let his backpack off his shoulders and put it on the ground. He had to dig deep in a big pocket, but eventually produced a small Dusk Ball, dark green and purple in color. It was no doubt a somewhat expensive Pokeball. He reached out to Clint with it, "Here, this is a Larvitar I caught, but never had time to train. It's all yours, again, I'm sorry about what happened to Eevee."

Clint looked at the ball and took it delicately from Olive's hands, "R-really? Larvitar are only indigenous to Mt. Silver, and that's a dangerous place."

Olive sighed, trying to look away a little without being rude, "I know how rare an Eevee is, this is the best I could do to replace it if-"

Nurse Joy was happy to cut him off, "No need, Eevee will pull through, but I recommend giving it a break for a few days to rest up, and recover from its burns. I know the town pharmacist has plenty of burn heal that-"

"Hey, it's on me," Olive interrupted her, "All the burn heal you need for the little guy, plus some extra cash so you can buy it a good meal."

Clint smiled at all the good news, "Absolutely, that'd be great." There was an awkward moment of silence as Clint still held the Dusk Ball, "Oh sorry, here's your Larvitar back."

Olive shook his head, "No, keep it. It's the least I can do for losing it. I should keep myself in check."

Nurse Joy was next to speak up, "Mr. Fassenger, you need to be careful about the skill level of the opponents you challenge. And Olive, don't even get me started on you, you should know better…"

Dana and Clint were surprised to see that this Nurse Joy knew Olive. It seemed like everyone older than them did. He got a little ass chewing that seemed to make Olive smile, as if reminding him of something. Still Clint was beyond satisfied. His Eevee was okay, and he just got a new Larvitar to raise. He wanted to jump for joy.

Dana nudged Olive, "When are you gonna give me a Pokemon?"

Olive shrugged, "Maybe once we battle for the first time."

Dana leaned up on the counter trying to get Nurse Joy's attention, "Yeah right, like that'll happen anytime soon," Dana offhandedly responded as Nurse Joy turned towards her.

The next morning, after all the Pokemon had been restored to full health, Dana and Olive readied to head out to catch the first ferry back to Olivine.

The not too early morning was particularly bright and welcoming, Dana stretching out and yawning while on the beaches, waiting for the ship.

While they stood waiting, with maybe three other people, Clint ran towards them from the pharmacy. Dana shook her head and looked away as Olive got out his wallet.

The ship was in the distance, easily within in a mile. The slow moving cargo/transport ship still just a few minutes out.

Clint arrived just in time to get refunded for the three burn heals he bought and to give Dana a strange Pokemon potion marked with a black label, "What's this?" She asked.

"Give this to the gym leader, at the lighthouse. It'll help the sick Ampharos there, then you can challenge her to a battle. But make sure you train up at the lighthouse," Clint answered.

Dana genuinely smiled at Clint, "I will, you better be ready for a good rematch. I think I could surprise you."

Clint smirked, "Give me some time, and maybe I can surprise you."

With that he departed, and not long after, the ferry arrived.

Pokemon League Headquarters, about thirteen years ago

Winter was buried just five days ago and here he was. Olive had to scramble to get back here from Lavender Town, which he was at for Winter's funeral, he refused to miss it. After all, there was something he needed to do while away from the Indigo Plateau…

Everything took a little longer than he thought, but he could make it back in time for his challenge. He honestly didn't want to take on the Elite Four, but he was told that if he didn't show he'd have to reregister, reschedule, and go through a bureaucratic process that could leave him months without a League challenge.

He knew she'd want him to go for it…

So he made just in time, slightly low on sleep and already tired, but now standing in the elevator and ascending to the fifth floor public stadium, he felt...

He felt truly alone and cold, but something was pushing him forward. He still cried sometimes when he was alone, thinking about Winter. So while he waited to be brought to his first battle, he tried not to let his thoughts go in that direction.

The roomy elevator he found himself in was completely dark. Jazz music played lightly from concealed speakers. As it moved upwards, the only lights came from the walls as he slowly ascended up to the fifth floor, where the public stadium was. He cracked his neck as the elevator gradually came to its destination.

The transparent doors opened to an arena that was almost without any audience. Olive walked out to only see his old friend Bill and a few other strangers that bothered to come out and watch the show. There was a camera team filming the whole thing as it was no doubt being broadcasted live. His mother probably watching at home, unable to get time off work to come out and cheer him on. There was hardly any applause as Olive stepped out of the elevator.

He could see a large screen wall that was showing the live feed. Olive could see himself staring at the massive television, on the television. A small trainer profile effect formed near him with stats about his achievements. There were eight small icons showing his badges and six Pokeballs to represent all six of his Pokemon challengers.

Then the camera's focus shifted to show him his first opponent.

It was Lorelei, an attractive woman with long hair, glasses, a sweater, and skirt to give her a classic hot, but studious look. Olive knew she used Ice types, and reached for Arcanine's Pokeball as he stepped towards the arena, which had randomly generated rocky terrain. Lorelei smirked, "You think you have what it takes to challenge the Elite Four?"

"I dunno."

There was a long moment of silence between them as only Bill cheered for Olive at his words, shouting all too enthusiastically for a nerd.

Lorelei looked a little confused, but ultimately still reached for her first of five Pokemon, "Well, you're here now, so let's battle… Jynx, I choose you."

Olive looked town, lethargically tossing out Arcanine's Pokeball and grinning just a bit.

Just outside of Mahogany Town, present day

"The Mahogany Town Gym Leader, Pryce, uses the ice type," Olive told Dana.

They had just wondered out of a cave, and Dana felt completely lost, but Olive kept telling her he knew where he was. She didn't really enjoy going through an extremely dark cave as a 'short cut.'

"Can this wait until we get there?" Dana asked, "I'd love to know more, but I'm starving. We've been travelling for days. Are you sure you know where you are?"

"Have some faith, have I ever led you astray?" Olive asked.

"Well you brought me to a strip club for lunch once," She complained.

The ground beneath them was brown and rocky, with patches of small grass here and there. The cave they went through was a part of Mt. Mortar, which still towered over them to their left. Dana was just glad she could see the sun and blue skies once again.

Olive smiled a shrewd, sleepy smile, "I'd never forget my way to Mahogany Town."

The air was brisk around them, and it was slightly chilly, making Dana happy her oversized jacket was keeping her warm. "Why is that, seems like just another small town from what I heard?"

They seemed to start to slope downwards on their craggy path. Olive casually walked backwards so he could face Dana as he answered her, "I had a short fling with Pryce's youngest daughter something like five years ago. Here's hoping he doesn't remember me," Olive produced a silver flask from his black jacket and took a swig, before adding, "I also know where all the best views are."

Once he finished he offered the flask to her, and she accepted a sip. As she handed it back to him, she asked, "So what can you tell me about Pryce?"

Olive faced forward again and stopped walking to find himself beside a particularly large rock. "There it is," Olive said, seeing the grey boulder.

He ignored her question and climbed it, it was little less than ten feet tall, then the rock appeared to flatten and smooth out upon the top. Once Olive was up there, he looked back down at the shorter Dana, who crossed her arms and stared at him expectantly. He threw is hand down to her. "Can you at least jump to me and I'll heave you up here?"

"What do you mean, 'heave?' I'm five foot five and weigh one hundred and nine pounds, asshole." Dana tried to verbally punch him the best she could.

Olive just rolled his eyes, "C'mon, just do it."

She sighed, but managed to jump up and reach his hand. Fortunately he had long, lanky arms. He pulled her up to take in the sight.

She got up there and looked out to see they were on a side of Mt. Mortar, the boulder they stood upon jutting out somewhat, just uphill from a quant town surrounded by houses spread out into the thick tree line that began just up ahead. "Welcome to the best view around, between Mt. Mortar and the same mountain you caught your Sneasel in."

Dana looked out in wonderment, the sun shining brightly to illuminate the lush coniferous trees that reached up high into the early winter skies. It went for miles, but in the horizon she could see more mountain jutting up that Blackthorn City must be nestled atop, "I've been living on the other side of that mountain?" She pointed across the vale.

"Yup, other side and to the south. That's Blackthorn," Olive replied, standing next to her, before pointing to a body of water to their left, "There's the Lake of Rage. That'd be a great place to train."

Dana took in the view for just a little while as she heard Olive light either a cigarette or a joint next to her. She didn't care. "I guess that's where we go tomorrow. I'm beat man, let's just get to Mahogany Town and get some grub."

Dana turned around to see it was, in fact, a joint Olive was smoking, "I second that," he took another puff before offering it over to her, "You want some? They call this strain Effect Spore."

"Eh, fuck it."

Olive and Dana smoked it down quite quickly as they strode towards town. The walk was easy and downhill, while Dana felt lightheaded. They were only a half hour away, and by the time Dana felt the rubble beneath her feet get replaced with cracked tile sidewalk and tall trees, her head was swimming.

They finished the joint not ten minutes before, and her eyes were deep red and bloodshot. She was smiling literally all the time, while Olive looked just as before. Disheveled and apathetic. She felt very high, and a little paranoid that someone might not like someone underage being inebriated, but mostly she just knew this Effect Spore stuff was strong. Probably making her paranoid.

Luckily for her, the town center was small, only five buildings. A Pokemon Center about the size of Cianwood's, the gym next to that, a small convenience shop, and a few houses. There was a sign that pointed north towards the Lake of Rage and east to the Ice Cavern.

It was barely late afternoon, but Dana went straight to the Pokemon Center, wanting to rest her Pokemon so she herself could rest and enjoy her buzz.

There were only a few people out, none of which really paid them any mind. Some guy was standing around trying to sell candy bars off the side of the tiled walking road that led around town. Some kid was playing in the perfect weather with his Raticate. There were very few cars, and none being used. Any that Dana could see were parked and looked like they had been for a while.

It was definitely a small town.

However, Dana's high was intensified when she walked into the Pokemon Center. It looked eerily similar to Cianwood's interior as well, except instead of Clint standing before Nurse Joy, it was a tall and slender man like Olive. Only, his hair was red, and a long flowing cape was draped off of his firm shoulders. He wore a black and orange jumpsuit that matched his cape, and stood tall and proud. As opposed to Olive, who had a slumped posture and always appeared defeated. Still they were of about equal height.

Dana recognized the ginger man that was talking to Nurse Joy and burst out, "Lance!"

Olive just sighed and looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with the man. Lance turned around, prompting Nurse Joy to go about healing his immensely powerful Pokemon contained in humble Pokeballs. He saw a short, young girl no doubt out on her first journey to become a trainer. She was enthusiastically jumping around ecstatically and nearing him.

"Lance the Dragon Master? Oh my gosh, I'm your biggest fan," She started firing off words a mile a minute, her inebriated head excited and her cheeks almost cherry red to contrast with her dark blue hair, "I'm sure you hear that all the time. What are you doing here? My name's Dana. I have six badges and soon we're gonna battle-"

Once she was close enough, Lance smiled and put a hand on her slender shoulder which made her freeze and stop talking, allowing him to speak, "I can see you have much spirit, young trainer," Lance had a voice full of pride and a warm tone, "I see you must truly be gifted to be traveling with Olive as a companion. Good to see you again, my friend."

Olive finally regarded the man, "Yo."

Dana pushed herself out of her stasis, "W-what? How the Hell do you know Lance, Olive?"

Olive put his head in his hand, "How can you not know me, but recognize this guy?"

Lance sort of smirked. He always had a much larger, and more dedicated fanbase than Olive. Dana answered, "He's a Dragon Master. I'm from Blackthorn City. This guy is the best of us, he was undefeated in the Elite four until he finally got beaten by some nobody no one really cared about after that first year he won."

Olive started to laugh a little as Lance looked at the young girl beside him, "Dana, that's what you said your name was, right? Do you remember who it was that ended my win streak?"

"I mean, not really, I was three years old when that happened. It sounded foreign, like somebody from Kalos or something. uhhmmm…" She rubbed her forehead with her hands, trying to remember to impress Lance, "Maybe, was it, something… like… um, Don Livér or some weird name like that?"

Olive just kept laughing, now starting to pick up in intensity. Lance just shook his head and told Dana, "His name was Oliver. Oliver Lawson."

Dana was horrified to watch him point over towards the scruffy haired punk laughing before them.

Pokemon League Headquarters, about thirteen years ago

Olive waited anxiously for his final opponent to step out of the opposing elevator across the rocky arena from him. It was supposed to take a while so he had time to heal all of his Pokemon, but at this point it had been almost ten minutes.

There was a large hush over the crowd. It had grown quite a bit, Olive starting to attract a lot of attention, making his way through the first three members of the Elite Four with a sleepy smile all the while. He heard a cameraman tell him that they'd never had this many views at once, surging since they began to broadcast, and to expect things to slow down a bit to make up for it.

The Kanto/Johto Elite Four had only been formed three years ago, and during all that time, only two other trainers had made it to the fourth, and final, fighter and none had ever won. Beating him earned one the first ever Kanto/Johto Championship title. Olive didn't know much about his final foe, but after his own win streak began, Olive felt more heated and passionate than ever.

He hoped that Winter was making this happen. He never believed in otherworldly shit before, but he could still hear her voice in his head, saying "_part of me wants you to be champion too._"

Olive stood up a little straighter. He felt ready and assured, knowing he was going to do his best to make Winter happy with the result, no matter what it was. So far, he had only used his Blastoise, Arcanine, Steelix, and Mimikyu, trying to refrain from using Umbreon or Espeon. He tried to mentally prepare himself for that moment.

The crowd whispered, some of them got up to use the break to gather snacks or use the bathroom, always running to return just in case the action was about to start. The most of camera crew idled by, chatting, one even having a cigarette. Olive decided to mimic him as he waited.

Olive puffed, and saw the live feed next to him, the only camera still on focused on him by a dedicated crewman. He thought Olive looked sort of badass. Olive was tired, in dark clothing, and wondering what nickname they might give him. He smoked in silence, noticing some of the audience members audibly shaming him for smoking underage.

When his foe's elevator finally opened, and a tall, proud young man walked out to face him, Olive stood up, draping the cig from his lips.

Lance looked over at Olive with a smile, "Finally, a chance to battle. I know you signed up for singles, but would you mind a double battle? I've had combinations I wanted to try out for so long now, but never any proper challengers." Lance asked as he reached his spot across the barren field.

Olive cockily smirked, "Heh, me too. You got a deal."

The announcer's voice blared to life as it always did after they exchanged a few words. Lance smiled, sensing something different about Olive when the hype man began, "Ladies and gentlemen, what a treat we have here tonight. For the first time this year, we have Lance, The Dragon Master making an appearance."

The crowd cheered, many of them were training to take on the League themselves, and wanted to see Lance win so they would still have a chance to be the first Champion of the Indigo Plateau. However some were genuine fans of Lance that somehow made it here, expecting him to battle, clad in dragon Pokemon fan gear.

The cameramen had sprung to life and were working intensely to get as much footage as possible. They had switched to Lance with the crowd, but as it died down, they shifted back to Olive, "And our challenger is a young man from Kalos that moved to Saffron City with his mother as a pre-teen. Give it up for the Saffron City Kaloooos Kid, Oooliver Lawson!"

It made Oliver feel really cool to warrant the Pokemon Headquarters to do some research into him and provide a little backstory and nickname for his final battle. They usually did for any contender to make it this far, to both give them an underdog flair that will appeal to fans and to increase views by naming different places that have a stake in this battle and might want to watch. Slyly trying to snatch viewers specifically from Blackthorn City, Saffron City, and the entire Kalos region through the introductions. Making the people of those places feel as though they should watch as they were being represented in a major Pokemon battle.

Lance and Olive both reached for two Pokeballs, holding them between their fingers. Respectfully, they both threw them out at the same time. Lance had chosen "Dragonair, Salamence, let's go."

"C'mon out, Steelix and Blastoise."

The field suddenly became cramped as the massive steel snake and big, cannon backed turtle were faced with an elegant sea serpent that seemed to swim through the air and a red and blue flying dragon that roared intimidatingly at them.

Olive recognized Dragonair to be the snake-like one hovering through the air, but had never seen a blue and red dragon called Salamence before. He took no chances, "Steelix, use Stone Edge on Salamence. Blastoise, Ice Beam on Dragonair."

Lance answered in kind with orders to his dragon-type Pokemon, "Dragonair, use Thunderbolt on Blastoise. Salamence, Aerial Ace, also on Blastoise."

All four Pokemon leapt into action, the mysterious Salamence striking first. It flew above Blastoise, high above the arena, before diving down with harsh accuracy and slashing across the large, blue turtle, and not against its hard shell.

It bled from a deep cut that went down its shoulder and across its chest, but only yelled out angrily after being hit, taking the blow well like the bruiser it was. Blastoise was next to strike, firing a freezing beam of ice at Dragonair, which was super effective. It barely survived the frigid attack, but still slithered through the sky as it beckoned a bolt of yellow thunderbolts to strike down from above and zap Blastoise.

Now it was Blastoise's turn to barely survive, shakily pushing itself back upright. It groaned out as Steelix moved to avenge it, hoisting a boulder it carved out of the rocky stadium terrain up with its tail and chucking it at Salamence.

It took the hefty dragon by surprise, making hard impact and sending it back to the ground. But the powerful Pokemon was not down for long, taking to the large stadium skies as the next round was about to begin.

Lance knew he didn't have much time to act, both his Pokemon hit by fierce attacks, so he quickly commanded them, "Dragonair, finish off Blastoise as soon as you can, and Salamence, use Flamethrower on Steelix."

The Pokemon felt their trainer's desperation and moved out rapidly as Olive told his Blastoise, "Retreat into your shell. Steelix, try to burrow and use Dig."

Blastoise was successful, retreating its blue body into its hard shell to protect itself while Steelix proved too massive and sluggish to avoid the fire spat at it, searing pain into its metal skin as it started to melt. Olive returned Steelix as soon as he could, frowning.

The crowd cheered a little bit as the live feed gave Salamence and Lance a close up that made them look far too good.

Winter would have looked better on there.

Olive sent out Arcanine and stood determined against Lance. The next turn began, Blastoise and Arcanine so familiar with their tag team strategy that they didn't need orders, but Lance still shouted to his Pokemon, "Dragonair, keeping pounding with Thunderbolt. Salamence, help her take out Blastoise."

Both dragons eyed Blastoise with a predatory gaze, but before any one of them could move, Arcanine vanished. Within a moment, Dragonair was incapacitated on the hard ground and Arcanine reappeared, only panting a little from its use of Extremespeed.

Salamence still flew up and then moved downwards to strike at Blastoise, but now Olive's Pokemon expected it. It fired a forced deluge of water to spout from the cannons over its back. Both hit the dragon head on, and definitely did damage to the incoming Salamence, but did not stop it from still flying towards Blastoise and impacting the Pokemon.

They were both KO'd upon impact, so both Lance and Olive returned them and prepared to send out more combatants. Lance reached behind him, his cape stilly draped over his shoulders just as Olive's cigarette was still lazily hanging from his lips. He took a quick puff before he chose his next fighter.

Together, they released their next Pokemon. Lance proudly yelled out, "Do your thing, Dragonite and Aerodactyl."

"Mimikyu, I choose you," Olive declared.

The ghostly decoy of a body that Mimikyu had was pleased to see itself alongside Arcanine. Mimikyu trusted that the fake Pikachu-look-alike costume it crafted over its true body was good enough.

"That's a rare sight around here," Lance responded to seeing the unusual Pokemon.

It was face to face with two more, flying dragon-like Pokemon. While one was orange and scaly, much like one might expect a dragon to be, the other was stony and jagged. Olive acted fast, "Arcanine, Extremespeed on Dragonite. Mimikyu, pile it on with Play Rough."

Arcanine moved first, faster than anyone could perceive, to strike at Dragonite. But the Dragon Pokemon took it well, luckily it was left especially vulnerable for Mimikyu's attack, which followed. Mimikyu jumped up with unnatural force towards the flying dragon and began to attack its weaknesses with many shadowy jabs and slashes. It dealt massive damage, leaving the Pokemon crying as it was injured.

To Olive's dismay, Dragonite still withstood the attack, determined to get off the combo it had ingrained to use with Aerodactyl. First the flying rock dragon mimicked Olive's previous Steelix, but instead it used some sort of Ancientpower to levitate rocks through the air and fling a volley at both foes.

Arcanine was hit especially hard, reeling backwards and fainting from the various hard impacts. Meanwhile the Dragonite moved in, flying with increased speed and its wings glowing to become tempered, like steel.

It struck Mimikyu, smartly seeing through the disguise and dealing immediate, immense damage to its opponent with its Steel Wing.

Olive was dismayed to have to call back both of this Pokemon, leaving him only with two left. The crowd was waiting with anticipation to see what Olive's final two Pokemon were for the first time. He didn't say anything, he just tossed out the two Pokeballs that held Umbreon and Espeon, their forms eventually erupting from them.

Umbreon and Espeon took to his side like there was no change. This was his first time using them in an official battle and was afraid they would not listen to him, but they stood attentively, as if Winter was behind them even though they knew it wasn't her voice telling them to, "Uhh, use Psychic on Aerodactly. Umbreon, Faint Attack on Dragonite I guess."

Lance called out his own orders much more assertively, "Aerodactly, use Crunch on Espeon. Dragonite, use Superpower on Umbreon."

Things looked bleak for Olive as he heard. Fearing Winter's Pokemon were about to be demolished. But instead they moved with agile haste.

While Dragonite began to yell and generate an orb of pure-fighting spirit, Aerodactly swooped in to try and attack Espeon, but was easily flung back against the wall with enough psychic force to make some of its bones crack under its stony skin. Olive saw Lance gulp.

Umbreon limped up to Dragonite, feigning injury, while Dragonite was charging up power. The dragon tried to ignore it, allowing Umbreon to clear the distance between itself and where Dragonite was hovering, preparing its big attack.

But just as Umbreon got close, and Dragonite was about to unleash its Superpower, The black dog's yellow rings began to glow, and it struck with bared teeth and claws. It was fast and fierce, knocking out Dragonite before it could finish its attack.

Lance was dismayed, and the audience wowed at the show. He returned his Pokemon and reached behind his back for reinforcements. Olive's final quadrupeds stood ready and waiting, while Lance said, "You know, you're good. I haven't felt this sort of pressure in some time. Here's to a great battle," He smiled and nodded at Olive, the cameras focused on him before quickly shifting to Olive to get his response.

Olive just looked around, a little confused and exhaling smoke, "Yeah, if you think that, um, I'm good, you shoulda met my friend."

Lance smirked adamantly, "It sounds like you had the competition necessary to prepare you for the Elite four," He started, but then taunted, "But I don't think it was enough to prepare you for this."

Lance threw out a Pokeball and a Great ball. They revealed a Charizard with a fiery tail burning bright, and a green skinned Flygon which screeched at its foes.

Once again, Lance needed to say no words as his Pokemon duo knew what to do instinctively, moving out while Olive ordered to Winter's Pokemon, praying they'd obey, and copying her strategy, "Umbreon, use Follow Me. Espeon use Dazzling Gleam on Flygon.

While Charizard swooped in to Crunch at Espeon, Umbreon intercepted the blow, allowing Espeon to focus her energy on her attack while Charizard's teeth barely managed to pierce Umbreon's mangy fur. Espeon cried out as the jewel on its forehead glowed with intense, bright light. It eventually materialized into a crystalline-like beam that shot at Flygon, incapacitating the Dragon Pokemon with ease. It landed loudly on the jagged stadium floor.

That just left the Charizard that Lance desperately told to, "Use Heat Wave!" As he returned his fainted Flygon to its Great Ball.

The Charizard cried out and shot dissipating flames from its nostrils that increased the temperature exponentially in the arena, surrounding the Pokemon in a fiery atmosphere that changed the immediate area. Olive tried to think quickly for his Pokemon's safety, "Espeon, Protect yourself. Umbreon, use Bite."

With elegance and ease, Espeon used her psychic power to form a protective barrier around it from the growing, consuming inferno, while Umbreon walked through it towards Charizard, his black fur being burnt and roasted as it moved in, determined to attack Charizard. It was struggling, his eyes were watering with pain.

Olive watched it move, struggling, wondering what was pushing it forward. He thought back to way back when. Suddenly, Olive was caught in a daze, stuck in a memory as he helplessly watched Umbreon get brutalized by the extremely powerful Charizard's unrelenting attack. Olive's reality seemed to distort and shift. He saw the day he met Umbreon.

_Suddenly he could feel his raggy old backpack on his shoulders, he was struggling to climb up a ledge into another grassy area, when a small brown Pokémon scattered by him, running away from something with speed._

Umbreon was just a few feet from Charizard, who was still caught up exhaling heat and flames. Umbreon's legs were shaking as it took more and more damage.

_Olive looked around for who stole his catch. He was shocked to see another teenager walk up and claim the Eevee. She was petite, but cute, with shoulder length white hair and dark clothing. "Sorry friend, I'm a new trainer," She admitted, "I just couldn't let this one get away."_

Olive's waking nightmare was shattered when Umbreon finally managed to get close enough, and gathered strength. The yellow rings along its body flickering. Olive's eyes were wide with anticipation, hoping Umbreon would be able to get off the attack. By now the rocks under its paws were even charred.

Umbreon took just a second to glance back, its strength faltering and the rings failing to emit light to their full capacity. He saw Espeon surrounded by a beautiful, multicolored shield she was straining to keep up against the heatstorm around her. It was starting to chip and crack as Espeon's psychic jewel on her forehead began to flicker.

Umbreon knew it didn't have much more time. It growled and barked out in ferocity, looking back at the Charizard and feistily lunged at the fire breathing monster, his rings now glowing profusely.

"_I just caught his sister up the route, near Cerulean City. I didn't want to separate the litter_." Olive heard ring through his head.

He watched with awe, starting to understand why these two Pokemon were giving their all for him. He knew what they were fighting for.

Umbreon bit at the dragon's neck, making it flail and flinch back, ending its overwhelming attack. Espeon was next to move, not needing directions as it dropped the shield and psychically picked up Charizard, surrounding it in a glow of her mental power. Espeon was silent and focused as it violently flung Charizard away, towards the audience, but enough to the side to not harm anyone. Once again, her precognition assisting her.

There was an extremely heavy and stiff silence as everyone let what just happened sink in. Lance returned his final Pokemon to its capsule and peered over at Olive acknowledging his defeat with a still proud, half smirk. "I have no idea how you did it. But I have lost to your well trained Pokemon. I am honored to crown you Champion of the Kanto and Johto regions," Lance said, eventually looking down humbly.

Olive didn't know what to say as the audience clapped out of sheer respect, slowly at first, and he looked out to see Winter's Umbreon and Espeon looking back at him, proud and undeterred by their change in ownership. Looking… happy, really.

The announcer spoke up once more, "Ladies and gentleman, you have your new Champion, Oliver Lawson!"

Mahogany Town Pokemon Center, Present Day

Suddenly, Dana knew exactly who Olive really was. "…Still undefeated to this day, so much so it got boring to everyone, I guess," Lance explained both to Dana and Olive.

Dana wasn't really able to find her voice, so Lance and Olive caught up. "What are you doing here in Mahogany Town, Lance?" Olive asked.

Lance smiled and ran his hand through his red hair, "I was sent here to look into a problem at the Lake of Rage. I've heard rumors that a sect of Team Rocket is reforming and rising up."

Olive shuddered, awestruck with what he heard, "Team Rocket, around here? Do you need any help?"

Dana still couldn't speak as she watched the exchange frantically. Lance smiling at his old friend, "I'd love it Oliver, bring Dana too, she looks like she could use the experience."

That was why late that night Dana found herself beside Olive entering the Mahogany Town shop. It was small, and without any customers. It was not a Pokemart, but rather a smaller franchise selling more local goods.

While Lance went north to check out the Lake of Rage, Olive and Dana were tasked with investigating this store, as it was suspected of housing the new secret headquarters of Team Rocket. Olive had a personal stake in this, and Dana was a little shocked to see him taking lead. "Excuse me," He asked the young man in sunglasses behind the counter, "Have any secret passages around here?"

They were alone in the two isle, wooden establishment, and the worker was taken off guard, stumbling over his words, "I-I have n-no idea what y-your talking, um, about."

Olive smirked and leaned on the counter, separating him from the cash register, and his blonde hair was curing just over his eyes, he was too panicked to fix it.

Olive released Mimikyu and the small Pokemon appeared on the counter between them, "You ever look to see what's under a Mimikyu's disguise?" Olive asked.

The cashier began to visibly sweat.

It wasn't long before the guy showed them the stairs hidden behind the beer cooler section, gulping as they went descended.

Olive and Dana went down for what felt like twenty feet, step after step after step, completely unlit. Dana used a flashlight tucked into her messenger bag to see, while Olive lit a cigarette and kept the lighter out to use as a small torch in the darkness.

The stairs were stone, and eventually led down to a barely lit hideout. There were many statues with glowing eyes that went down a darkened hallway. At the end, they could see another set of stairs that led down further. There was only one direction to walk in.

However, as Olive's first footstep went between two of the eerie statues, an alarm went off, and two thugs came up the stairs across from them and charged. They were both young men in dark clothes marked with a signature red R on the chest.

Olive felt hatred spark within him. Dana felt determined.

"Intruder alert," They yelled, each pulling out a Pokeball and prompting Olive and Dana into a tag-team battle.

The grunts each sent out a Zubat while Dana chose her Sneasel and Olive brought out Blastoise. The battle was short.

They found that each time they passed another set of statues, another duo of Team Rocket Grunts was sent after them, so Dana farmed experience safely with Olive covering her. She was awed to see his Pokemon in action once again.

By the time they had cleared the floor, defeating eighteen opponents, and finally reached the staircase downwards, Dana had seen Olive's Blastoise and Steelix in battle. They were both undeniably powerful.

Olive seemed to battle with a newfound, heated passion next to her that she hadn't seen in him before. He seemed more driven to beat Team Rocket members. Maybe he was a good guy after all, although somewhat relentless.

Just as they were reaching the second set of stairs, they heard a familiar voice call to them from behind. Dana turned around to see Lance, now descending the other stairway and entering the way Olive and Dana came. He looked tired and out of breath. Once he reached them he put his hands on his knees and tried to explain, "They… Team Rocket, they… have been forcing the Magikarp of… the lake to… evolve. There are… so many Gyarados up there… I kept searching and searching, but found nothing but a few Rocket grunts and aggressive sea serpents…"

Olive moved over to his comrade, "Get to a Pokemon Center," Olive told Lance, "Even the strong need rest, including you."

Lance nodded at him, "Clearly this is some sort of headquarters. Please press forward, let me heal your Pokemon however I can."

Lance took a few minutes to restore Dana's Pokemon to full health using potions, before wishing them luck and departing for the night.

Dana and Olive descended the stairs to find a small office overlooking a massive power generator stashed underground. There was a loud humming sound coming from the nearby electricity being generated, and only two rockets remained.

One was a female, clad in a black dress that flowed to her ankles with a glittering red R across her torso, with some of the midriff stylishly torn away. The other was a male with a bowler hat and dark hair wearing a baggier version of the typical Team Rocket uniform. They both turned to greet the newcomers in the rectangular office, sitting either at or on the only desk.

"You wish to stop Team Rocket's glorious return?" The female said.

The male spoke up next, "Give up now, or risk a slice and burn."

They each pulled out strange Pokeballs, threatening Dana and Olive from across the room that was just big enough for a battle. The floors were a white tile, but the room was big and bare enough for the Rocket Executives to throw out a Gloom and Houndoom.

Answering in kind, Olive sent out his Steelix and Dana chose her Sneasel, which squealed in delight at another chance to fight. Steelix literally broke the office, part of its body destroying the floor, and falling through the floor beneath them. Only the upper half of its body appeared to be in the battle, the rest having crashed through the floor. Dana squinted at Olive in disbelief.

The room shook, but held. At least it would be easy finding a way down to the generator room later.

First Dana's Sneasel moved out, using its icy claws to strike at Gloom and easily incapacitate it, While Steelix bit off part of the floor to fling at Houndoom after Olive told it to, "Use Stone Edge."

It was improvising…

Still the sheer strength of Olive's Pokemon was enough to make that big chunk of tile hit Houndoom with a loud *clank.*

Both of the Rocket's Pokemon fainted and they looked at their foes in shock, specifically Olive.

The girl specifically called to him, "You're _Oliver Lawson_. Shit, let's get out of here."

With that, her and her comrade ended the battle and hastily fled past them and up the stairs, jumping around the dilapidation Steelix caused, and towards the storefront exit. Olive and Dana were bewildered.

"What was that about?" Dana asked him.

Olive replied all too quickly, "I don't know."

"Yes you do," Dana snapped, "I'm tired of this, Mr. Prior Champion, why did they recognize you of all people?"

"Because I was the Champion," Olive casually retorted.

Dana squinted at him as they returned their Pokemon, "I don't believe you, those two didn't even bother to finish the battle. People used to line up for months for a chance to battle you."

"It's the Champion's responsibility to maintain peace. I've had to battle with Team Rocket before," He told her.

Dana explained, "I had a run in with them too, they took over a well near Azalea Town. I've even battled that same exact Rocket in the baggy clothes there. He didn't run off because of me."

Olive sighed, exasperated, "Dana, I'm sorry to tell you this. But you're still just a kid, get your face on international Pokemon Television and see what happens."

Dana was nearly yelling, "But almost no one recognizes you. You were the first and most boring champion we've had. Lance is more popular than you."

Olive looked defeated, and turned his gaze to the tiled floor. Dana started to regret what she said, but stood by it, waiting for a response. After about half a minute, nothing was said. Olive instead turned around and looked out the massive tear in the office that gave them a grand view of the miniature underground power plant, "They're using Electrode to generate power. We'll have to make them all faint in order to stop their production."

Dana joined, knowing there had to be a good reason he changed the subject. She put a pin in the matter for now and addressed their new problem, "I hate attacking innocent Pokemon that are being exploited."

"I've done worse…" Olive muttered, "But that was a different time. We'll split it, you take half, and I'll take the other half. Be quick. Let's try to be merciful about this."

Dana eyed him precariously as he refused eye contact and headed towards the rips in the floor to jump down.

Near Slowpoke Well, a little less than two months ago

Dana had just gotten through her first cave, and hated the experience. It was dark, musky, and all the Pokemon in there were ambushers. She was happy to step outside and cross Union Cave off the list of places to visit. The sight of the dark blue, clear skies and stars above put swagger back into her step. The feeling of short grass under her foot gave her confidence, now no longer worried about being lost in a cave.

She did a little dance as she walked along the trail, towards a well with a wooden sign next to it. The sign was shaped like an arrow that pointed due east and said 'Azalea Town 0.5 miles.'

Every now and then, she had her doubts, but shuffling along the trail with trees above her and music playing for herself in her head, she was on top of the world. She checked inside her jacket once more to make sure her first every gym badge was still pinned to the inside. She appeared paranoid about its safety, but really she just liked looking at the small metal carving shaped like two grey bird wings. It reminded her of how easily her Sneasel was able to handle the foe.

Her home was long gone, and she didn't worry about her parents anymore. She was starting her journey and by now she suspected they accepted that. She never felt as free, independent, and hopeful as she did dancing alone under the tall trees surrounding the path that night.

She could see tall grass near her that she made sure to avoid as she finally reached the well. There was an informational plaque attached to it that she read, because why not? Apparently, the well led down to an underground reservoir of freshwater mostly dug out by Slowpoke natural to the area. Mankind just discovered it and used it as a resource, maintaining friendly harmony with the Pokemon that were already indigenous. Just bored, and out of curiosity, she looked down it, wondering if she could see any water.

Then, to her great dismay, her perfect moment was ruined. She looked down to see an older man laying down there, at the bottom of the dry well. At the sight of the spritely girl, he cried, "Young lady! Please! You have to help me, I fell down here and broke my leg."

"Holy shit, the fuck were you doing?" Dana frantically asked as she flew into action, releasing her Chikorita from its Pokeball.

The cute little creature cried out joyfully at Dana in the perfect nighttime temperature and releasing some of its naturally occurring, relaxant aromas.

Still, Dana remained steadfast to help the man, who told her, "I was following some shady characters down here, but I took a tumble down the ladder."

He pointed to a wooden ladder that had been attached to the side so that people could go down to have access to the pristine drinking water. Dana hadn't noticed it, and didn't care as she instead had Chikorita jump up to the ledge to raise him up, carefully, with the powerful vines she could produce from her neck, which had small plant seeds around it like a necklace. Although the move is normally used to whip and attack opponent Pokemon, it still had many practical uses outside of that.

Dana probably didn't have the muscles to help this guy out herself, but thanks to her friend Chikorita, it was possible. Once he was lifted out of the well, Dana could see that he looked weak, tired, and his ankle was clearly broken. Although it was not a compact fracture, his ankle was still twisted into an awkward angle, "Let's get you to Nurse Joy, ASAP."

The man did not argue as Chikorita carried him upright with her powerful green vines safely wrapping over him all the way back to town. If anything Chikorita should have gotten some experience from having to strengthen her vines with a more stamina-leaning exercise rather than quick bursts of Vine Whipping speed.

The entire mile and a half walk, all the man did was introduce himself as Kurt and beg Dana to go back once he was safe to stop those goons. "I don't know what they're up to, but I don't like it. They reminded me of that Team Rocket from a decade or so ago."

Dana never heard of them, and initially just dismissed it as an old man's ramblings, however, she stayed polite and got the man to safety. Nurse Joy took Kurt into the urgent, human, care portion of the hospital, for her sisters to look at. He was spread along a stretcher and thanked Dana profusely as he was wheeled away.

Once again, Dana was starting to feel good again tonight, now having done something noble. She still had one last joint from her stash she brought along for her journey. After this one she would be completely dry. When she first left she wanted to save it for after getting her eighth gym badge, but now seeing how quickly she went through the rest, she pondered if this was a good enough occasion to warrant smoking it down. After all, she and Chikorita did probably save a crazy old man's life.

The Pokemon Center was the smallest she had ever seen, so she left, deciding it was a good night to smoke a joint. She walked outside and could hear bug Pokemon all around her in the tall trees. Just to the east was a very dense national forest. Azalea Town was very small, the town hub sufficing to a few stores, a few houses, a Pokemon Center, and the Gym. Another small town in the rural region of Johto.

Dana leaned against the outside of the Pokemon Center and pulled out her last joint, alone this late at night with her Chikorita. She lit the joint with a match and took her first blissful inhale as a cherry formed giving slight light to the darkness. The combination of that with being near Chikorita's mellowing aroma was really euphoric to Dana.

The ground below her was made up of mineral rich, brown, fine dirt that allowed for the trees around the city to grow so large. This in turn allowed more a diverse population of Pokemon to appear in Johto, more than Kanto. But Dana didn't know how well it stacked up to the other regions. Supposedly Kalos and Sinnoh are more diverse than Johto. At least that was what she had heard at a few parties from exchange kids or whatever.

Her joint was poorly rolled, but filled with sticky goodness. The smoke she exhaled was white thick, and she was almost worried she'd attract attention in this good natured town. She decided to leave. She wasn't tired and wandered back out west, towards the well. For no reason other than, why not? She was on top of the world and now getting stoned.

Dana gave Chikorita a treat and returned her to her Pokeball to rest. Dana pondered how good this pot was, trying to remember which strain it was her guy got back at the Blackthorn dispensary. It almost lasted through the trip she made, but she kept going after she stamped it out on the trail. She saw the Slowpoke Well in the distance down the trail.

Of course, she was high, but she remembered what Kurt said. How he begged her to go back. What if he wasn't crazy? Maybe the marijuana made her a little paranoid, but she decided to check it out. The night was beautiful, she was enjoying the walk, and maybe there'd be an opportunity for her to train more down there against wild Pokemon, and catch something, if there are no thugs down there.

That name Kurt called them, Team Rocket, she could not recollect that name. But it had a ring to it. Like she heard it a bunch when she was a very little kid or something, but other than that it still held no meaning to her at this moment. She was urged onwards by the curiosity of a young stoner with Pokemon.

She heeded the old man's warning and went down the moist ladder with extreme caution, jumping down past the last three steps so she could let go of the damp ladder sooner. The room was dark and dank down there, the air was sort of stuffy, and it smelt like mud. The dirt was soft under her shoes.

From the small bottom where she discovered Kurt, she saw where the manmade well led off into a cave like structure. She could hear freshwater being splashed around from there. She clicked on a small flashlight from her messenger bag and shined it down the tunnel.

Dana was short enough she didn't really have to duck or anything as she walked into the large chamber that held the reservoirs of water. The single cave room was massive with both stalactites and stalagmites all around her. The cavernous ground was still damp and large, but more rocky than close towards the caverns entrance. The water seemed to glisten in the darkness, giving the room a dim illumination that allowed her to see without the flashlight.

More surprising was the sight of Team Rocket thugs. There were three in total clad in black uniforms with red R's printed across them. Dana vaguely recognized the look, and assumed the R stood for Rocket. There was one on lookout and two others in the distance, by a far water's edge.

Dana couldn't make out what they were doing, but the blue waters around them were stained with red, and many of the Slowpoke around wandered around dimly, without tails.

Before Dana could figure it out, the lookout called to her. He was just fifteen feet or so from the chambers' entrance, "Hey, this is no place for kids. Get lost."

They were too far away for his comrades to notice, or they just didn't care. In her euphoric stupor, and gaining confidence from her recent wins, Dana was able to banter with confidence, but lacked a silver tongue in her inebriation, "Y-yeah well who the fuck are you? Is that an R for… uhh… Really fuckin stupid to battle me?" She ended with a burst of laughter from her own words.

The Team Rocket grunt squinted at her, a little perplexed, but willing to defend Team Rocket to the end, "Ugh, No one insults Team Rocket. I'll take you on," He demanded.

Without hesitation he grabbed a Pokeball from his black belt around his hips and threw out a Machop. It's small, muscular frame flexed, trying to show off.

Dana was still giggling, but managed to quell it enough to say, "Let's go Chikorita,"

Her friendly Pokemon leapt from the opened Pokeball, ready for real action this time. The commotion it stirred up defeating the Machop with a few Razor Leafs got the other two Team Rocket grunts' attention, so they approached her from across the cavernous room. Dana could tell the area around where they were was littered with Slowpoke that had no tail. One of the Rockets carried a large black bag, but the other stood out more. He wore a bowler hat and had baggier clothing than the rest. A particularly evil smirk adorned his face and he even had a bloody knife he wiped on his black shirt before hiding behind his back, "Young lady, what are you doing harassing us?" He asked her from afar.

She stood there, collecting winnings from the grunt she just defeated before calling out, "Hey buddy, fuck you too," She turned to the guy she just beat, "are those your boyfriends? You guys want a battle too?" She asked them.

Now the Rockets were getting irritated and the uniquely dressed one got within battling distance from her with his wingman, "My name is Admin Emmet, and once we destroy you, we'll take your Pokemon. You'll have to run away crying."

"If you say so, Emmet," She assertively told them, her Chikorita still out and ready for battle, "What are you doing to these Slowpoke?"

"Why, isn't it obvious?" He asked, "We're cutting off their tails to sell in black market medicines. They're worth over a million each to some."

Dana looked around at all the dim witted Slowpoke wondering around, bleeding from their injuries at these goons' hands. "The fuck? The tail is how a Slowpoke fishes and evolves. Take that away and it stay's a Slowpoke for the rest of its short life," She realized aloud, becoming heated, and finishing with a threat, "How about I have my Sneasel cut off your balls so your line of genetics could never evolve as well?"

Subtly she released her Icy weasel from its confinement and it squealed on cue, trying to scare the thugs ganging up on its owner.

Both of the Team Rocket members just looked at her with shrewd determination, "Prove it," Emmet said.

They each let out a single Pokemon, the grunt having a Zubat and Emmet choosing a Houndour. Dana now understood why he had so much confidence, Houndour was a fire and dark type, making it a very tough match up for her two Pokemon, and she only three Pokemon total. All weak to one of Houndour's types.

She was starting to think she bit off more than she could chew as she sized up Chikorita and Sneasel against the foes they were now facing. Still, she kept her wits about her and was the first to speak up, "Chikorita, Tackle Houndour, Sneasel use Scratch on Houndour too."

Although both blows are not strong on their own, it was enough to defeat Houndour and save her hide, for now. Zubat moved next, the small purple and blue bat firing a barb from its body that drained Chikorita of life as it dealt damage. Although a super effective bug attack, Chikorita still took the attack well as it was not high damage.

Emmet furrowed his brow, not proud at seeing his Pokemon go down so easily. The trainer he stole it from must've been a weakling. He chose his second Pokemon to fight in the next round, a Koffing.

The floating, purple, cancerous blob hovered above the ground with a smile. A small amount of dark smoke escaped from its many openings as it simply hovered, existing. Dana could smell the pollution from across the arena.

She was much more comfortable with the fire type gone but still stayed on guard as she told her Pokemon what to do next, "Sneasel, use Ice Shard on Zubat, Chikorita Tackle Koffing now."

Her Pokemon followed through, Sneasel quickly proving successful, and Ko'ing the foe's Zubat by rapidly chucking small shards of ice formed by its abilities over cold and the rocks from around it. Chikorita was not as lucky, as she was charging, Koffing released a burst of Smog at it, hitting it quickly and critically, making it finally faint. To her dismay, Dana returned Chikorita to her Pokeball as Emmet just continued smirking.

But Dana shocked him by revealing her third Pokemon, Ghastly, which was easily able to utilize its Night Shade move in tandem with Sneasel's Ice Shard attack. Koffing stood no chance, and after a minute, Emmet had to return his final Pokemon.

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms across from the baked victor celebrating with her Pokemon across from him. Still true to admitting a loss, Emmet dropped some cash for the girl and said, "Keep prying like you do and we'll have a rematch. Best train for it, little trainer," He taunted.

He led his two comrades out of the well, past Dana as she cheerily returned her Pokemon. However, after they left her alone, she looked around to all the Slowpoke around her that had been affected. Whether they knew it or not, they were condemned by these terrible people. They could never evolve, and had grievous wounds. Dana was sad as all she could do was tell Nurse Joy and hope these Pokemon might be able to recover somewhat in the distant future.

Mahogany Town, present day

Dana and Olive walked back to the Pokemon center. The secret Team Rocket Headquarters had been cleared, but they all ran off too scared to give them any clues as to why they were there.

The night was still looming, and Olive lit a cigarette to smoke during their short walk back to finally rest for the day. They were both exhausted.

"I hope Lance has more intel than we do," Olive managed, juggling the cig in his lips.

"Yeah," Dana began, "Why were they gathering power? For what? What was all that about evolving the Margikarp? There's is just too much unsolved."

Olive smoked as they reached the Pokemon Center, "Get inside, get some rest. Hopefully we'll find answers in the morning," He said to Dana.

"Fuck you, I do what I want," She jokingly said, "But yeah, I wanna go to bed. 'Night Olive," She told him before abandoning him to smoke alone in the night. He looked up at the sky, lost in memories as he burnt through his tobacco with wet eyes.

Towards the end he reached into the back pocket of his dark jeans and pulled out a wallet. Inside a fold towards the back was a small Polaroid picture he stared at until the cherry was burning both the filter and his fingertips.

Finally he extinguished it, put away the photo, and went inside for the night.

"Did know that Zigzagoon and Linoone can only run in perfectly straight lines. That's where the name comes from, watch one try to take on a curved road and you'll get it," Olive randomly told Dana.

It was early morning. They both hated being up this early, but seemed to react differently to their misery. Lance had woken them both from sleep, knocking on their separate doors, demanding they woke up and prepared for the day, nonstop until he heard their showers running.

Honestly, Olive showered for five minutes, then left it running and caught as many more Z's as he could until Lance knocked again an hour later, impatiently waiting with Dana.

Lance was leading them around the upper hallways of the Mahogany Town Pokemon Center, away from the hotel rooms and towards the front exit. Dana felt drowsy despite her shower. She was starting to find Lance more underwhelming than she anticipated. Whatever happened next, she just hoped for a chance for a coffee. It was a dreaded seven thirty in the morning, Dana thought she might die.

Olive seemed to handle it in a different way. Apathy. He clearly appeared miserably tired, probably from staying up for hours later than her, smoking and drinking as he would. He was halfway hungover and wanted to hurry up outside so he could have a cigarette that might stop his pounding headache.

"I knew that," Lance said from ahead, leading them down the stairs, "Believe or not Dana, I used to be a very young Pokemon nerd. I spent all my days reading about different Pokemon and abilities, all the while training and honing my own various dragons. That's the real secret to success," He preached, Olive rolled his eyes in response.

The automatic Pokemon Center doors opened before them and they exited into dawn. Literally, a beautiful view of the rising sun was just to their left, in the East, rising from Kanto to set upon Johto. There was something mythic and beautiful to it that stirred something in Dana, almost waking her up a little, "This, young trainer, is the best way to start the day," Lance told her, taking a stoic stance to glare to the distance.

Olive almost snickered.

Dana was awestruck, seeing her hero perched at this view. She didn't care about her sleepiness and shed it, while Olive just lit a cigarette and admired the view in his own way, unnoticed.

Olive was content smoking and being mellow like the gentle hoodlum he looked like and Dana was speechless. So after a minute, Lance had to shatter the silence, "So, what did you two discover in the hideout?"

Dana was eager to report, "We battled through all of the grunts and the admins together. They fled in fear," She used her voice to exaggerate, and laughed a little, "We destroyed their leaders, who ran away, practically in tears, not even wanting to finish the battle-"

Olive quietly stopped her with his deep chilled voice, "Simmer down a little, kid."

She paused for only a moment, basically ignoring him, "Team Rocket was generating power down there, exploiting Electrode that we unfortunately had to KO to stop their energy output. Police then showed up and we left. But we aren't sure why the Rockets needed the power," Dana finished.

Lance shook his head, mulling over all the new information in his head. Olive just simpered, "Figure it out yet, egghead?"

"Perhaps they were gathering energy for some sort of future attack. Another, upcoming threat?" Lance precariously foretold.

Dana grew a little nervous at the words, but for some reason Olive's voice seemed to calm her like her Chikorita's aroma used to, as he responded from behind her, "That raw energy output was no doubt close enough to effect the nearby Lake of Rage, which is always filled with Margikarp. It was a fortunate side effect of their activities that caused their large scale evolution. Probably attracted many of them to try to catch the beasts. We should expect more Rocket grunts, in the future, to have strong Gyarados."

"I also had a run in with the Rocket's before," Dana blurted, "They were cutting off Slowpoke tails to sell on the black market at Slowpoke Well. I stopped them, but not after they wounded many Pokemon," She drearily concluded.

Lance looked worried, "That is truly frightening. I knew they were terrible people, but that is on another level. This is very unfortunate, but thank you for all that you have done Dana. I saw many strong Pokemon out at the Lake of Rage that seemed to give even my own a fair battle when approached by just a few. Many trainers and civilians have evacuated the area, luckily there aren't many. Also, I found something… Peculiar."

Both Olive and Dana leaned in a little, whether they knew it or not. They were both curious, but Dana had to ask, "What was it?"

Lance smiled a somewhat fatherly smile. The man was only slightly above Olive's age, but it was an expression she would recognize on her dad's face. Stoic and proud, never what she'd seen on Olive's face. He was always tired and defeated looking.

Lance finally spoke, still heroically standing against the rising sun, his red hair styled to perfection and his cape flowing. "Due to the high rate of evolution, I saw a few mutations of the evolved form of Gyarados. They were red instead of blue," He paused to pull out a blue and white Aqua Ball from under his cape, "I caught one, but it not being a dragon, I have no use for it. Perhaps you could use it Dana, for helping out thus far."

Dana's heart exploded like a cornered Forretress. Lance the Dragon Master extended his arm with an unusual, and highly powerful, Pokemon in the Dive Ball he offered her. A different, specialized type of Pokeball designed to capture those of the sea, of course Lance would have the funds and mind to always have a few within reach. With voiceless breath and shaky hands, she accepted, the small weight plumping into her palm, but it just felt like so much. She almost fainted herself and wanted nothing more than to try this bad boy out.

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-"

"Thank you," Olive finished for her.

Lance grinned at both of them. "Well, I guess now it's my duty to follow up on a new lead. Head to the underground Goldenrod Black Market and looking into this Slowpoke tail thing. A Champion's work is never done."

"Wish something like that happened when I was on top," Olive added.

Lance smiled at Olive, "In my book, you're still on top, Olive. Good luck, young Dana."

Dana frowned watching Lance leave. He reached for a Pokeball that held his Dragonite. He waved goodbye as he flew away on the loyal beast, bidding them farewell.

Dana defeated the gym leader. Pryce was no problem, although Meganium was useless, Haunter proved especially capable for some reason. In addition, her new Gyarados annihilated the final Piloswine there was to contend with. She was so enamored with its bright red scales over its serpent-like body.

But, overall, it was just another battle for her. It felt good. She won, her Pokemon were stronger, she got a new badge, and Olive smoked another joint.

None of it seemed to matter to Olive anymore. All he could think about was Team Rocket. He thought about them showing up again, and the only thing that passed through his mind was how this was his chance.

He missed out before, and Winter had to step up. She had to save Kanto and, ultimately, paid the price for it. He feared what another Rocket uprising might mean and what was on the horizon, and also feared for Lance. Team Rocket were nefarious and prone to dirty tactics Pokemon trainers aren't used to, like stealing and even killing if desperate. He could protect Dana this time, unlike the run with Winter.

Once they left the Ice themed gym, and Dana was celebrating, Olive was not surprised to see Lance, flying in from above. By now it was nighttime, another day occupied with Dana battling and earning her seventh badge. She was over the moon and didn't notice the Dragonite until it swooped in close to drop off Lance.

Lance looked more run down than Dana, and his clothes were stained and rugged. His brow was filled with sweat and once again he was out of breath, "By Arceus. You okay, Lance?" Dana asked.

They were standing just outside the gym, the lights still blaring through the transparent windows so the trio could see each other. Olive ginned, that being the first time he heard her use Arceus' name in vain, "You don't seriously believe in Arce-""

Lance stopped that debate like a car stopped at the sight of a horde of Rhyhorn, "We have a damn… emergency. Olive, I really… fucking hate to say it, but I need your help…. Good thing… I found you when I did… they have hostages…"

Olive once again rolled his eyes and waved him off, "Just tell us what the fuck happened," Olive sarcastically dictated.

Lance took a second to regain his breath, "They took over Goldenrod, Olive. There's more Rockets than I can imagine. My theory is that they were waiting until you were no longer champion, somehow knowing my dragons would not be enough…"

Dana spoke up, "But how-"

She was cut off, "What are they doing Lance, and how can I stop them?" Olive spoke with heated resolve she'd never heard from him before, and was too off put to be upset about being interrupted.

The corner of Lance's lips curled upward only a small amount. He knew he'd ran into the right person at the right time for the job. "The Admins want to use the radio tower to emit radio waves that will control all Pokemon. They are trying to break the President of the Radio Tower into giving up the airwave access codes. There is not much time. Please, take my Dragonite and Fly there."

There was immediate urgency in Lance's voice, in fact he even healed Dana's Pokemon once more so she could go with Olive, "Keep an eye on him," Lance told her, a little too sternly.

The heavy messenger dragon took off with them both, flying easily with them on its back. Lance must've purposefully held it back in battle so it could fly both Olive and Dana back to Goldenrod city. Olive was deep in thought the entire ride. The situation must be dire to see Lance as he was. Team Rocket was no puny gang, they were organized crime, and their resurgence gave Olive goosebumps.

It was early morning by the time they arrived to Goldenrod upon Dragonite's back. It dropped them off at the Pokemon Center, which was guarded by a single Team Rocket member, but all he did was shut up and remain silent at the sight of Oliver Lawson dismounting a Dragonite.

While the dragon flew back to its owner, they were permitted entrance into the big city's Pokemon Center. It was so much larger than Dana had recently grown accustomed to, however the situation seemed dire as many trainers were taking refuge there.

They all looked younger, no doubt with only a few badges that were simply here at the wrong moment. Their Pokemon hurt and defeated by Team Rocket, if not stolen. Outside, every alleyway and street corner had a Team Rocket Thug armed with at least two Pokemon.

There were no available rooms for some rest. Dana looked up at Olive, "Well, either we camp or take this on immediately."

They napped on street benches for a few hours, a compromise.

Around noon, the blazing sun woke them up from their sleep upon separate worn wooden benches and brought them back to a city too terrified to leave their homes. Most passerby were Rocket grunts that usually left them alone for fear of Olive. Something that was really starting to intrigue Dana.

Conversely, every Team Rocket thug they passed stilled eyed them with an angry, but provisioned, attitude. They all followed the duo through town as they went from the benches facing the ocean to the radio tower.

It was not a long walk, but them being the only real civilians out and about, they attracted a lot of attention, and once they reached the tall skyscraper amidst the brick city sidewalks, there were maybe three dozen Team Rocket members following them around the city streets.

Both Dana and Olive noticed, but while Olive didn't care, Dana grew a little nervous. Soon, a genuine mob had their bodies swarming around them, all clad in black uniforms, observing while only giving them a few meters space. She guessed Olive's presence was giving them that distance.

But once they reached the tall radio tower, that sent signals through the heavens, Olive stopped before the doors. "They won't let us inside," He told Dana, "No matter who I am."

Dana looked at him with an inquisitive gaze, "Where are you going with this?"

Olive half smiled in that roguish way he did, "Leave them to me, I can take them all. You go inside, handle the two admins and be the hero," He told her.

She stammered, "B-but there are, like, fifty of them or som-"

"Go!" He finally shouted, "This is my fight, I'll be fine."

The grunts, now gathered in mass, seemed to have a certain confidence growing about them. The closest three taunted Olive, "You think you can take all of us?"

"Fuck me dead, he thinks he can take _all_ of us?"

A female Rocket added, "Do you know what that means?"

Dana just froze, totally astounded, but Olive still waved her into the Radio Tower, "C'mon, go Dana."

She didn't question it and run through the sliding doors. As she did she heard Olive say from behind her, "How about I take all of you on at once? That's right, gather around."

Dana thought he was insane, but ignored him as she heard a resounding agreement come from the mass of Rockets challenging him. The city streets were empty, and it seemed like a western standoff the last she saw, before the doors slid shut, hiding her view of the epic battle. She was curious to know if he'd win, but the last thing she heard as she doors _swooshed_ shut was Olive saying, "Steelix, it's time."

She overlooked all of that, knowing she had her own mission to accomplish. She charged into the tall, abandoned building, and sprinted towards the steps. The tiled floor under her was unused, and the place sounded deadly silent. The lights were all off, but the sun poured in through the windows, a few of which had closed shutters. Level and after level of the building was left empty, recording studios left unused and editing computers left untouched. Nothing was happening. Any of those left in the building during the takeover was now a hostage on the top floor.

Dana managed to take the steps two at a time, then sprint across another floor towards the next set of stairs, and take them with as much agility. Undeterred and determined in her mission, she made it to the top floor of the Radio Tower meeting no resistance, all the while hearing many different Pokemon outside all take form and attack the massive Steelix that towered out of the windows of the early floors. The iron serpent tangling with multiple Gyarados and huge amounts of others, tanking hits and trying to dodge.

Eventually, the tile turned to carpet beneath her shoes that was soft with every step, as she methodically made her way up the building, finding literally no one until she reached the top floor.

But on the top floor was everything she needed. There were twenty or so hostages, tied and gagged on the floor. They were clad in business casual attire and clearly in great amounts of distress. They were all held in a sizable, single office that took up the entire level, with red carpeted floor and once grandiose décor.

There were two Rockets holding them captive, one sitting on an expensive wooden desk, the woman from before in fact, still wearing her long dress with a glittering red R and sensually cut off portions of her attire. The other was wearing a bowler hat and hat dark hair, but he was dressed in a suit and tie. He spoke up first, claiming, "There's a misunderstanding, see I'm the Director of the Radio Tower and-"

"Fuck off Emmet," Dana yelled to him, "Your two bit disguise sucks. I can see the real guy lying down behind you."

Emmet smiled a little, across from Dana in the large office space. Admittedly, the director's office was large with a lot of open space, cushy furniture, and a great place to, "Battle us young trainer, without your friend, I'm sure you'll find that you're powerless," The female Rocket Admin said.

Dana glared at her, "Fuck you, I'm probably just as good as that maniac you guys are so afraid of," She spouted off, halfcocked.

Both of her opponents stopped, as if unsure whether to actually battle. They had Pokeballs in their hands, but did not throw them out to battle as the male asked, "Young lady, do you know why we are afraid of Oliver Lawson?"

Dana snickered, "Of course I do. He used to be the Champion, undefeated and all that, blah, blah, blah."

The Rocket leaders looked to each other, awkwardly gulping, then the tall woman explained to Dana, "He killed two of our members. He let two of his Pokemon literally end the lives of two of our old members. That was why we stayed underground until he was out of the position as Champion. We'd hoped he'd fucked off by now."

"No way," Dana said, "There's no way, clearly you haven't met the guy."

The man in the bowler hat spoke up next, to his criminal comrade, "I told you it was too soon to remerge. We could've taken a new trainer, like this girl, but Olive will destroy us after-"

He was cut by a massive Explosion from outside. It sounded as though a bomb went off in front of the Radio Tower, in fact Dana felt the building fall several feet and tilting on its foundations. Everything fell, and the floor became slanted at a 20 degree angle. It sent Dana and the Rocket Admins off their feet as looks of fear marked their faces, "Shit, he's here. I told you it was too soon Hanna-"

The quake stopped, and the blast resided as everyone was trying to scream and Dana's ears rang. Hanna yelled at Emmet, laying on the floor near him, "If that is him, than we _need_ to surrender. I'll admit defeat if it means sparing my life."

Dana thought it was odd they didn't want to battle her or use the hostages, rather just give up to Olive. She wondered if what they were claiming was true. She could see smoke out the lone window, rising up from the ashes of what Dana thought was Olive's battlefield with the Team Rocket grunts. She listened for any clues, but only heard the overwhelming quiet.

"What was that?" Dana asked them.

The Admins were holding each other on the ground, as if using each other for cover and comfort amidst panicking hostages. "You really don't know? Probably Olive's powerful Pokemon, killing again," Emmet answered, cowardice ringing in his voice.

Dana shook her head.

The female Rocket, Hanna, spoke next, "Well if we might be about to die…" She launched into a rant she was clearly wanting to share, "I should explain. A couple diehards like us sought to seek out revenge for our old leader's defeat. Rumor is, after they killed the girl responsible for toppling Team Rocket, an even worse enemy appeared,"

The male still in a bowler hat added on, seeming to also give up on the notion of a battle getting him out of this predicament, "I heard he sent her killers insane somehow with his Pokemon, and they killed themselves…"

The girl Rocket member clarified, "No, he killed them with his Pokemon, that was it. That's why we're fu-"

"Damnit Hanna, you got me into this resurgence thing. There's no way our leader can be anything like Giovanni, and you know it. There's no point-"

Both Admins ducked in fear and quieted when loud boot sounds could be heard climbing the steps toward them. Dana looked behind her to see Olive. He looked a little sullen, but adamant as he found Dana up here. He was not even a little out of breath. There were only five different Pokeballs on his belt now. "What happened out there?" Dana asked him.

"Don't worry about it. You defeat them yet, heroine?" He asked her.

She looked back at the two cowering on the floor, "Please, Olive, we surrender. Spare us," Hanna and Emmet burst into pleas for their life, crouching with their hands on their heads.

All of the hostages looked very confused, like Dana, but restrained. Olive walked over them, past Dana, and towards the Rocket Admins. The sound of sirens started coming from outside, making Dana feel relieved. It would still take a minute for anyone to reach the top floor, "This would have gone so much better if you were your boss," Olive told the Admins he stood over, "Tell us where that person is, so Dana can go defeat them, could put me in a more forgiving mood."

Dana was more than mildly shocked. She was shook. "Hold up, Olive, they're saying some crazy stuff about you."

"Like what?" He asked the two Admins panicking before him.

The girl was forced to speak first, "We told her about the m-murders," Hanna slowly admitted, literally biting her lip.

"Damnit…" He muttered.

Dana took a step back, her hands shaking and her brain unable to compute. She looked like the human equivalent of a computer crashing. "Dana, that was, and is true. In fact, that Explosion-"

"No," Dana's eyes were wide as she felt anger, sadness, and true fear all at once, "You monster. You murdering monster."

"Dana, I just did what I had to do…" He protested.

She just backed away, with both arms extended, as if trying to keep him at bay even though he made no motion towards her. Step by step, she backed towards the door, her eyes watering but a little anger expressed in her brow as she peered at him, disgusted. She was muttering and mumbling, unable to control all the reactions wanting to come out of her.

He watched her go, but stayed by the Rocket Admins. It really hurt him, as he was genuinely starting to appreciate her company, attitude, and banter. But he knew better than to do anything, his most well-kept secret now made public. He anticipated this happening, but was hoping he'd have a little longer to get Dana to be the real savoir of the event, boosting her confidence and reputation, before going down. After all, his reputation meant nothing to him anymore.

But he could not do her that last favor, as she finally found the door and ran. She sprinted down the steps and every level. She used every muscle she could to propel herself away from the psychopath on the top floor. She jumped through the front door once it slid open for her and she was awed by what she saw outside.

There was a giant crater outside. It looked as though a piece of the Earth was missing. Nearby buildings were charred, and battered by the blast. The shrapnel was littered around the blast site along with dead and injured humans and Pokemon. They were all in Team Rocket garb, but the scene still sickened Dana. Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys were just now reaching the place and trying to help whoever they could. Chanseys and Blisseys were hard at work trying to heal while Growlithes and Arcanines ran forward to secure the building with their policewoman counterparts. A few other various Pokemon were mixed in as well, all serving a purpose including Machamp and Poliwrath.

The first Officer Jenny to reach the front doors grabbed onto Dana by the shoulders and authoritatively asked, "Young woman, are you injured?"

Dana looked at her with her confused expression, "N-no, I was upstairs when the explosion happened," She monotonously reported.

"Good," The orange haired officer said, "I have a hostage over here."

Dana didn't bother to correct her. In fact, she felt like she'd been a hostage longer than the rest…

They got her to a Pokemon Center, but the trip seemed like a blur to her. All she wanted was some herbal tea, a blanket, and distance.

Meanwhile, up on to top floor, the Officer Jennys found a different sight. Two sulking, surrendering Team Rocket Admins and a bunch of hostages. They claimed they were defeated by a young girl named Dana, and were indeed the masterminds.

Dana had no idea until she reached the Pokemon Center. A single policewoman went with her to ensure the dazed girl got there safely, but on foot it took them nearly fifteen minutes. It didn't help that Officer Jenny had to walk with Dana much like she often had to with drunk people. Dana was dazed and more than a little shocked.

Once Dana got into the big city Pokemon Center, it was still crowded with people, but there was only a single Nurse Joy in the entire building. Everyone was gathered around the three different television screens hung on the walls of the large lobby. A few people had taken seats, but most of them were standing, paying attention to the live news.

Since Dana was unharmed, simply out of it, Officer Jenny got her a place to sit and allowed her to watch the television, putting a purple blanket over her shivering shoulders and telling Nurse Joy what happened, where Dana came from, and to expect more survivors. Nurse Joy was not so joyous to hear it.

But now Dana could see what was on the news. The slim anchorwoman was reading updates from a teleprompter, above a red banner with big bold letters **GOLDENROD CITY BLAST MYSTERY**. _Interesting_, Dana told herself. "The hostages are all appear to be safe, but the tolls are high in the streets, as Team Rocket has been left decimated by this strange explosion."

Dana took in the words, almost trying to figure out the situation herself. What happened to Olive? There was footage in the corner of the screen of hostages she half recognized being discovered and rescued that played shortly before her. She was starting to come to again, wondering how the narrative would play out once information started coming through about Olive.

"Oh, I have a new update. It appears as though some of the hostages as well as the criminals gave a statement to shed a little light on this incident.

There was a brief cut to Hanna and Emmet standing with hands handcuffed behind their backs. To their sides were Officer Jennys that held them by the shoulders as they spoke to the many reporters and cameramen gathered around them, "We have no idea what the explosion was, maybe some rogue trainer, but as it was happening we were battling with a young trainer who was trying to save the hostages," Hanna explained.

Dana's eyes grew wide. They were lying, and Emmet continued, "We both recognized this trainer, she's been thwarting our efforts for some time. She stopped my operation at Slowpoke Well, her name is Dana and she has blue hair. A puffy jacket to go with it, s-she's the real savoir of the Johto region."

They were lying so fucking hard. Dana could hardly stand it. She remembered what happened, but as she did, eyes turned towards her.

There were only a few others staring at first, some murmuring to people around them and pointing at Dana. She looked around, starting to blush as the news footage cut once again to the reporter, who sat ready to spout some more news, "Our crack team was easily able to search for this trainer, and doing a quick search in the PokeNet it revealed that Dana Oligious is a young Pokemon trainer whose journey began not all that long ago."

Dana was knocked for six, she couldn't believe it when the same photo that was on her Trainer ID card popped up on international television, along with the words 'Hero of Johto' below her name. Now there was no escaping it, the room burst into applause. They started whooping, hollering, and cheering her name. Those closest to her shook her body as she just tried to hear what the reporter said next, "But the mystery bomber's identity still remains a mystery…"

The base of Mt. Silver, two months later

Olive saw who he was looking for. His target just now leaving the massive caverns of Mt. Silver, the one Olive stalked was a young man, a teenager still, maybe slightly older than Dana. Olive still missed her sometimes.

After using Espeon's precognitive abilities to find the best hiding spot in the Radio Tower, he Beedrill lined it to where Hanna and Emmet confessed their leader was hiding out. Now he stood, staring out at the young man. Matched the description perfectly.

It was easy to get everyone back at Radio Tower to agree to his fabricated lie. He hoped Dana was still reaping the rewards to this day. The wounded grunts were smart enough not to breathe a word, and Olive went into hiding.

Thus, he made his way here, the great training grounds of Mountain Silver, a tall peak just a little southwest of the Indigo Plateau. It stood just a little taller. Olive was standing just before the tall grass at the bottom of the great mountain, awaiting his prey. He looked down so his hair might shroud his eyes. His target walked towards him, probably wanting to battle, as only the strongest trainers gathered around here to train. "Hey wanna battle?" He asked Olive, not knowing better.

He was shorter than Olive, by almost a whole head, and still probably not even twenty. He had red hair longer than Lance's, and casual, but dark blue clothes with red accents. He pulled out an Ultra Ball from his backpack to prompt a battle. It was nighttime, the boy no doubt having trained all day, probably rigorously. He was here to make his Pokemon the best. But Olive dryly admit, "Nope," He said, "Just here to talk."

Olive looked up to reveal his face in the darkness. The teenager took a second to recollect, but then once he did, it was obvious. His face and body froze, and his eyes were almost popping out of his skull, "Oh shit, Oliver?"

"You've grown up quite a bit Samuel, apparently your dad made the mistake of forming the organization that killed the love of my life," Olive paused to smirk, "and you now want to make ol' daddy's dreams a reality, huh?"

"L-look man, I did, but after what you did I just-"

"You just what?" Olive asked him, "Kept training so you could take on the League Champion? Try to use that position to find some new recruits?"

The kid was silent, looking away with fear and holding his hands over his face, "Look, I don't want to die for this…"

Olive exhaled, relaxing his body as he noticed he was getting fired up. He tried to recollect his calm, "I'm not here to do that, kid. Okay? Someone close to me made me realize the error of my ways. I can't kill again if I ever want to see her again. Call yourself lucky," He confessed, getting Samuel to let his guard down.

"Then why are you here?" Samuel asked with a desperate tone.

"Well, I wanted to both scare you and stamp out any hope you have of beating the Elite Four. See as we speak, my one-time friend who now hates my guts is training. She's _going_ to become Champion soon, I saw her get her eighth gym badge on television. It's happening. I can promise you that you have no chance against her, and to make it harder for you train, I'm gonna move into this area and battle anyone that's around. Make it my training grounds, my territory," Olive smiled roguishly before continuing, "So yeah, _now_ I'm down for a battle. In fact, I'm demanding it."

At least feeling secure that he and his Pokemon could walk out of this alive, Samuel reverted to his old tone, "I think I've trained enough here to take you on, Olive. But can you at least show me that you have no guns, knives, or ill intent somehow?"

Olive rolled his eyes and flapped around his jacket to show only Pokeballs on his hip and badges in his jacket. So many badges…

But Samuel stood undeterred, "Fine, let's do this and decide the fate of Team Rocket forever."

Olive smirked, "you aren't gonna like it, kid," He taunted, pulling a new Great Ball from his hip, one to replace Steelix's spot.

Together they each released a single Pokemon for battle. "Crobat, let's show him," Samuel shouted.

To be fair, Olive chose at the same time, sending out his newly trained Donphan, but he knew he was about to win this first matchup. "Use Rollout."

His large, tusked, armadillo-like Pokemon curled into a ball so it was protected by its armor and began to roll at Crobat, not too fast at first, just picking up speed and bouncing up to hit Crobat, hard.

But the strong, purple bat Pokemon stayed strong and struck back with Gusts of wind that blew against Donphan, trying to both keep some distance and slow Donphan from gathering momentum.

But it was not enough as Donphan kept rolling along the short grass and picking up more speed, before once again bouncing up to make an even harsher impact and knock out the Crobat.

Donphan kept rolling around, gathering more speed, making Samuel have to return his fainted Pokemon and switch out quickly, "Let's show him our strength Aggron."

A tough, bruiser Pokemon with a steel back and dark hide chest emerged. It had two long horns and a craggy body. Donphan instantly moved to roll over the two legged Pokemon, but the Aggron's tough body took the impact well, and making armor clack against armor. Olive was a little surprised to hear Samuel yell out, "Try Blizzard."

_Oh shit, _Olive thought. The steel Pokemon used an odd power to whip of a small snowstorm, coating their grassland arena with hail, much like at the top of Mt. Silver. It was powerful, the strong winds and cold temperatures freezing Donphan and dealing massive damage. Just as suddenly as the cold weather appeared, it disappeared, and Olive was forced to return his defeated Donphan. "Congratulations," He sarcastically told Samuel, "Your exotic Pokemon with your fancy Technical Machine from dad just got you past my Pokemon with the least training so far."

Samuel gulped.

"Let me show you _my_ exotic Pokemon," Olive finished, sending out his Mimikyu.

Aggron stood no chance against Mimikyu's first move, "Wood Hammer."

With ghostly strength, the imitation Pikachu slammed its fake wooden tail into Aggron, nearly ruining its costume by breaking the piece of wood in half over the Pokemon, but making its foe, Aggron, faint.

Samuel was dismayed to see one of his prized fighters go down in one move, that wasn't even super effective. He'd never seen a Pikachu use Wood Hammer before, and was confused by its now lacking tail. "What the Hell is that?" Samuel asked.

Olive grinned, "It's a Mimikyu, native to Alolah, but they've been known to wander off and become rarities in other regions. I found this little guy inside Victory Road."

"No shit…" Samuel said, exasperatedly, his father Giovanni never taking him there, instead preferring Hoenn for vacations.

He really had no idea what he was up against, so he sent out his Fearow, not afraid of facing a Pikachu anymore. However when it mimicked a Pikachu and shot thunder from its fake cheek pouches, his big feathery Fearow was also out of the equation. He started to get a little desperate, "Mismagious, your turn."

A large, almost feminine version of Gengar emerged. Its ghostly sprite looked more akin to witch, with a shadowy hat above its two scary eyes. Except this time Mimikyu responded to the threat by sending a horrifying, ghostly claw out from under is cloak to stretch out through shadows and slice at its opponent ghost Pokemon, making Mismagious faint just like Fearow, with a single attack.

"Fuck…" Samuel muttered, trying to think of another Pokemon to use.

"You could just give up, kid, run away from here and stop training for the League."

He didn't like his own strategy of having uncommon Pokemon thrown back at him, and so destructively. He tried a new type, "Typhlosion, c'mon out."

Typhlosion was his starter from just a year or two ago, and by far his strongest. He felt confident with the furry animal near him, igniting the fiery part of its mane and calling out with intimidation. Mimikyu was not affected. It tried to "Play Rough" as Olive commanded it to, but on approach was turned crispy from Typhlosion's Blast Burn.

It hit Mimikyu, and not the disguise, dealing all the damage Typhlosion was capable of in a volcanic burst of fire. Enough to damage Mimikyu's true form and knock it out.

Olive was a little impressed, but unaltered in his relentless pursuit, "Okay, I'll show you my starter too."

Samuel's hopes were crushed when Olive's Blastoise took the stage. Its watery attacks easily dispatching his Typhlosion and his following Golem. He lost, more quickly than he ever anticipated. He only managed to take down two of Olive's Pokemon, after all that training. He paid Olive a generous amount of cash after losing and just said, "Have it, Mt. Silver is yours. Train away. Maybe I'm missing something out there, something that girl Dana had," Samuel tried to throw one last verbal punch, "You know, the _hero_ out of this whole situation."

Olive took the cash, and told Samuel that if he ever breathed a word of this encounter or the truth, to anyone, he'd have to disappoint that trainer he was speaking of, one more time.

Samuel left, and Olive never saw him again. Team Rocket was once again officially disbanded, and never rose to any fraction of major power again. Totally blown away by the wrath of Oliver Lawson and his team of Pokemon.

Kanto/Johto Elite Four Headquarters, not even one month later

Dana was amazed how quickly her turn to take on the Elite Four came about. She theorized Lance had something to do with that, since he was eager to face her himself. Before Clint even had a chance to sign up for the challenge. The new Champion himself, Lance, smiled when he was beckoned to the fifth floor, public stadium to face Dana Oligious, a name he'd never forget.

By now the Elite Four had somewhat changed shape since Olive was in charge. With Lance at the helm, Dana's first challenge was a psychic Pokemon user named Will. Followed by Lorelei the Ice user, Bruno the fighter, and Agatha the ghost wielder.

But now, after all that, Dana stood across an artificially made arena from Lance. The stadium was not much more than twenty by forty feet, but it was rocky and wet, like the coasts of Olivine City, grey rock meeting with shallow pools of water.

The crowd was abundant, torn between Dana and Lance. Dana's time in the spotlight as the Hero of Johto got her a huge fanbase, all across Johto, Kanto, and abroad. Well, somewhat abroad. The audience members hoisted signs with messages for her like 'MARRY ME DANA' and 'THE NEW BLACKTHORN HERO' while wearing shirts that depicted either her or her Pokemon. She loved being turned into an icon for the Johto region and never refuted Olive's lies. Happy to be so revered. She even saw her parents sitting proudly amongst the crowd, something almost like tears in her mother's eyes, waterworks of joy. They waved to her nearly nonstop between each of her battles, he tall dad blocking the view of the people behind him with his waving hand.

Returning her focus to the moment, she saw Lance approaching, pleased at her. "I'm so glad you made it Dana, I specifically requested this arena be used for you, it's one of my favorites. It reminds me of the Dragon's Den. I'm excited to see what your team has become, but are you ready to face the best my team has to offer?"

Dana herself looked older, like she had matured much after abandoning Olive, having to grow up fast to deal with the reality presented to her. It showed in her face, but her hair was still always dyed a blue hue and her jacket still the same brown, oversized, and puffy one. She smiled confidently to Lance, "I've never felt more prepared for anything else."

Lance could feel her determination radiating from her as the announcer's voice picked up from above, the camera crew focusing on whoever was being introduced, "Here we have Lance, the reigning Champion of the Pokemon League, the true Dragon Master."

A small part of the crowd cheered, still that small sect of dragon fans from Blackthorn. However they were a little torn as Dana was also from there, just not a dragon trainer. To them she represented a different part of Blackthorn City, the native kids who refuse to grow up to be like their parents. Some of her fans from Blackthorn city were old friends, about her age.

"And in the other corner, also hailing from Blackthorn City. The Heroine of Johto. Dana Oligious."

Now the crowd erupted in some of the loudest cheering they had ever recorded. The sound microphones no doubt struggled to capture it all as the whole crowd screamed for their hero. She received an awesome glamor shot that she thought made her look good standing up against Lance, nearly everyone rooting for her. Honestly, she felt like she didn't deserve it, but did her part to keep Olive's little lie going. It did bring about a much less controversial result. Lance didn't seem to mind doing the same, Olive once being a friend of his own.

But now was Dana's true test.

"Dragonite, I choose you," Lance called out.

Dana reacted simultaneously, "Stantler, let's do this."

Her antlered buck was face to face with the tough, orange, king dragon Dragonite already. "Use Psyshock."

The two bulbs around Stantler's antlers began to shine as it emitted a psychic wave that radiated out and damaged the Dragonite, but it remained steadfast, "Dragonite, Dragon Claw," Lance ordered.

The Pokemon slashed at Stantler with sharp, draconic claws that ripped into its body, preempting Dana to yell out, "Screw it, try Giga Impact."

The reindeer Pokemon cried out and gathered all of its strength as it charged at Dragonite, antlers first, exerting everything it had to deal as much damage as possible. Although it fatigued itself to exhaustion, the blow was colossal, and it made Dragonite faint as well.

Both trainers were forced to pick new ones. "Good move, great read on the situation," Lance complemented Dana.

She loved praise from Lance being directed at her on live television. She did her best to not blush, and remained as confident as she could, "Y-you're not too bad, yourself, um, L-lance."

He snickered a little before sending out his Aerodactyl, only to be met by her red Gyarados. Just like the first time its image was broadcasted, the crowd was hushed and in awe at its unique coloring. She continued the banter, "Bet you hate to see it now. Gyarados, use Waterfall!"

The wicked sea serpent, bathed in crimson scales, slithered forward with speed and purpose towards the rocky, flying Pokemon. It was using its powers over water to form a barrier of crashing water around it's recklessly charging head. Gyarados was tall enough to reach up and hit Aerodactyl just as it used some sort of energy to levitate many, many rocks to fling it at Gyarados. Although Dana's Pokemon's move was strong enough to incapacitate the Aerodactyl, it was not fast enough to stop its Ancientpower from piling Dana's Gyarados under a new sea of rocks.

Once again both trainers had to return their Pokemon, "I'm sensing a recurring theme here, Dana." Lance calmly stated.

The entire audience was still, filled with anticipation and not making a sound to hear what would happen next. So far it was nothing but a series of nail biting stalemates, driving all of them to the edge of their seat. Dana's parents were hoping, more than anything, their reject of a daughter might prove to actually be better than they could have ever imagined, taking on Lance himself and clearly surpassing them. "Don't get used to it," Dana taunted Lance.

Once again, they both chose new fighters at the same time. Dana resorting to her Gengar, which evolved from her Haunter. It was a bigger, bulkier ghost, with legs and spikes on its back, and both legs firmly planting it's presence on this side of the ethereal plane while still maintaining its ghostly powers. It had mischievous red eyes that glared at its foe, another Dragonite. "Shadow Ball," Dana told Gengar.

Her purple, gaseous ghost moved with speed that might even give Olive's Arcanine a run for its money. It rapidly created and threw a dark ball of shadowy tendrils and energy at Dragonite, smiling all the while, clearly hurting Dragonite, but not enough. Lance's Pokemon followed its own orders and used, "Thunderbolt."

It hit, but just like Dragonite, Gengar took the blast of electricity well and was ready to continue combat. The fans were fascinated by the perfect matchup playing out before them. Gengar once again attacked in the same fashion, and this time the Shadow Ball was enough to knock out Dragonite, giving Dana the first lead. Lance didn't like it, so he chose an old trump card, "Charizard, let's show her."

She didn't like seeing Charizard. She knew that was Lance's original Pokemon, having learned much about him being a fan of Lance herself. She was dismayed to see her Gengar outclassed and easily dispatched with a simple Flamethrower.

Although Lance had tied it up once again, Dana was sure to show no weakness and replace Gengar with "Ursaring, you got this."

Her large, brown bear of a Pokemon took to the jagged stadium, swinging its long, clawed arms around to stretch. Lance knew better than to mess around with this mountain dweller native to the cliffs south of both his and Dana's hometown of Blackthorn. He was filled with nostalgia at its sight, but told Charizard to use Wing Attack anyways.

It flew in towards Ursaring, flapping its blue and orange winds with mighty power to hold its weight in the air, snarling before striking the large bear with one of those wings. However, Charizard's attack left it open to Ursaring, who slashed upwards with its right paw, clawing through Charizard's leathery wing. It was a critical, precise, hit that dealt a lot of damage, making Lance sweat just a little.

Nevertheless, his Pokemon stayed upright, landing on its feet after the attack, to give its wounded wing a rest, across the stadium from Ursaring. Lance used his best move, "Charizard, heat it up with Heat Wave."

The arena was soon engulfed in flame as the Charizard roared out, exhaling fire from its mouth and nostrils to swarm the arena and left it covered in excess flames and heat. It was too much for Ursaring, making it faint somewhat quickly.

Dana knew this was an extremely powerful attack that would not stop until Charizard's concentration could be broken, and unfortunately for her, both her of her remaining Pokemon were weak to fire. She had to take a risk, and hoped she chose the one most likely to end up in her favor.

She took a deep breath before shouting, "Let's go, Meganium."

The giant, flowered dinosaur was instantly damaged by Charizard's flames, but Dana had it quickly use Sleep Powder. Fortunately for her, Charizard was too busy to avoid the attack, and fell asleep after a few moments. She was happy to see her Meganium still standing as Charizard snoozed off and the unyielding heat ceased. Lance didn't like what he saw, and heard Dana follow up, "Now use Body Slam."

Charizard was done, its sleeping form nearly crushed under the two ton, green beast that crushed it. Lance returned Charizard out from under Meganium to avoid any further harm. He was being backed into a corner, but still had two Pokemon remaining in this Championship battle. He chose Flygon to be next.

Now the big, green skinned, desert dragonfly had the chance to shine. Faster than Meganium, it was able to instantly engulf Meganium in flame, utilizing its Fire Blast to stop Dana's Meganium in its tracks, practically turning its skin to bacon. That left Lance once again in the lead and Dana with only one Pokemon remaining. Her very first in fact. Dana rapidly searched through her many large jacket pockets until she found the one she was looking for.

"Weaville, let's fucking win this for the boys back home," Dana yelled.

Her Sneasel had grown and evolved to have a mane of red feathers tucked into its head and much longer, sharper claws. There was now a jewel on its forehead and some of its teeth were big enough to protrude slightly from its mouth, like fangs. It stood just as cocky as its trainer before Flygon.

The dragon and ground type Flygon couldn't even withstand a single Ice Shard, unable to even hit the wicked fast Weavile before being KO'd. Lance looked distraught, but unwavering. "You won't be ready for this one, Dana. I'm sorry but I handpicked it to train to use against you." He bragged, "Kommo-o, show her your power."

Instead of wings, this dragon was land based and covered in large, armor like scales. It was grey and yellow, with red accents and large, heaving arms. It looked like a cross between a dragon and a samurai, without a sword.

Dana had never seen or heard of it, and for the first time in this battle, her poise became lackluster. Still she assumed it was a dragon type, so she had Weavile once again use its Ice Shard attack. But it was not super effective. In fact Kommo-o effortlessly withstood the blow. Lance told it to, "Use Close Combat."

Dana's Pokemon appeared to get brutalized, the dragon type Pokemon moving in close and delivering a fury of fast and furious fists that dealt a gargantuan amount of damage to Weavile. Her beloved Pokemon appeared to get wrecked, and she felt each and every blow like it were a punch to her heart.

The crowd took in a sudden, audible, inhalation of air.

Dana feared she had been bested, and was about to give up when Kommo-o finished its onslaught, breathing deeply from exertion, and Weavile was left lying on the hard ground.

But, Dana saw it force itself upwards, battered and bruised along its dark blue skin. Its talons even appeared slightly broken, but it barely brought itself back to its feet, one eye forced shut in pain, and still urged onward by Dana's motivation, "That's right, Weavile. You got this, just one more attack, use the pain. Bring out an Avalanche!" She loudly begged.

The Pokemon struggled, but squealed in defiance, its need for vengeance now enacted upon Kommo-o.

Using every last bit of giftedness it had, and infuriated by its own agony, a second wind filled her and she moved with intense vigor. Weavile moved quickly, grabbing the rocks below it. She turned the very boulders it unearthed with her claws to solid ice. Weavile instantly froze them and threw the jagged, frosty rocks rapidly at Kommo-o. The sheer amount was enough to practically bury the two legged dragon in extremely chilled rocks within half a minute. It harnessed its speed, power, and absolute hunger for revenge to fuel each icy boulder hurled at Kommo-o. Soon Kommo-o fainted, and Lance looked down, once again defeated.

The entire crowd erupted in newfound cheers. Applause broke out, and her name was being chanted with great rhythm by all of them, including her parents, who looked overjoyed. Once Lance returned his Pokemon, he stepped out onto the burnt, upturned, cold, and even ashen arena to clear the distance between him and Dana. Every camera zoomed up on them as they tried to capture the huge moment on live television, the announcer jubilantly declared, "I give you all, the new Champion of the Kanto and Johto regions, the first woman to conquer the land, the Heroine from Johto herself, DANAAAAAAA OLIGIOUS!"

If Dana had been a computer, she looked as though she were short circuiting, again. She didn't know what to do, leaving her Weavile out to get a few glamor shots as Lance strode past its celebrating form.

Once he was within feet of her, a sound microphone also was, capturing his words for the world, "Dana, you have proven to be exceptionally spirited and able, especially with your Pokemon. It is my honor to crown you the new Champion. Now I can retire and let the beautiful Blackthorn City still be represented as breeding the strongest of trainers."

Dana almost cried at Lance's pronouncement and found herself speechless before her copious amount of fans literally singing out her name. She heard the cameramen talking about how this beat out even the viewership of Oliver Lawson's championship debut.

That brought her mind back to places she didn't want to ponder as Lance led her to his elevator, which would bring her to the Hall of Record on the seventh floor. Once there, her, and her Pokemon's, names would go along Olive's and Lance's in history. As the third and newest Champion of the Indigo Plateau.

Meanwhile, at Senret Hideaway, Cherrygrove City

The small town bar was somewhat populated by spectators, drinking cheap beers ranging from the familiar Linoone Lager to Trey's Hard Tentacoolade.

The shabby bar had called most of their staff in to work the night the league battles were broadcasted, they had been hyped up for some time, all of the Johto region paying specific, close attention to Dana Oligious' progress over televised Pokemon Battles.

Three fourths of all the wooden bar stools were taken, on one of those red cushioned stools, sat Olive Lawson. His seventh or ninth Linoone Lager half empty before him. He watched Dana's entire League Challenge from this spot, taking days to travel to the nearest decent bar from Mt. Silver, racking up quite the tab and taking a shot after each of her victories as he spent the afternoon and night at the Senret Hideaway.

Now that she won, the bar was jubilant, and everyone cheered for her, not one disappointed. One-time trainers that now worked menial jobs were enthralled with her performance and tale. She was something of a celebrity for the region and many had looked forward for her to represent the regions as Champion. It was a big victory for the Johto region as a whole.

As Dana was led away by Lance to see that unforgettable Hall of Record, Olive casually asked the bartender, "Another shot of rum please."

Olive quietly downed his drink, happy for his friend, and sad he couldn't be there with her right now. Her face looked so overjoyed and excited, both feelings he missed.

Once that was over, and Dana disappeared behind the elevator doors, the massive television over the bar cut to commercials, very expensive and well thought out commercials. The first one for the Celadon Department store, focusing on their extensive evolutionary stone merchandise.

Olive lit a joint, everyone too boisterous and happy to confront him, and the bartender indifferent. He smoked and wondered if she would watch his replay record of becoming Champion.

Mt. Silver, nineteen months later

Clint struggled to climb up the mountain. He had been at it for the past two days, but he had heard a rumor he just had to look into.

It was snowing, not too hard, but it certainly didn't help when Clint was already trekking up snowy cliff sides and through cold cave tunnels that brought him ever closer to the peak. He had added a large, blue puff jacket over his normal adventuring clothes. A thick wool cap over his head that his blonde hair barely spread out of.

The air was growing slightly thinner the more he climbed, but he was determined with an unwavering will. He dug his snow boots through every snowbank, and climbed every majestic waterfall hidden within the massive caverns with his Feraligator.

All that effort finally led to him this moment. Not quite the peak, but close enough to it. There was a plateau off a side of the mountain only accessible by the HM Waterfall. Once Clint emerged outside the cave and saw the size of the small snowy flatland, he knew exactly what it was. Roughly the size of a league tournament stadium, if not slightly misshapen my mother nature.

The winds were strong, and icy flakes were whipped around with it, but not enough to warrant a hailstorm. _Thank Arceus_, Clint thought.

It was excessively cold, Clint's breath looked like smoke. Across the 'arena' from him was a familiar figure with a joint draped from his lips.

Olive turned around to see the familiar face. Clint looked much stronger and serious, clearly adamant if he made it up here. "You're not who I was expecting, Clint."

Olive looked almost the same, but paler. He only added a black hoodie to his outfit, looking exactly the same with his poofy hair and black jacket over the hoodie being swept around by the gusts. Clint saw that Olive clearly had been expecting someone as he was already standing in what could be considered his own 'defending champion' side of the cliffside arena. "I tracked you down for months, searched for miles, and looked into every clue I found to finally find you. Want to know why?"

Olive casually ran his fingers through his hair, "Sure, kid. Shoot."

Clint's voice was growing heated, "Ever since Dana became Champion, I have been training so I can take her on again. I need to be good enough for her…" Clint paused a moment, his momentum faltering for a moment, but picking back up, "…The only way I can do that is if I can beat you in battle."

Olive exhaled smoke, puffing frequently to keep his cherry alive in the harsh weather conditions, "Think you're ready to do that?"

Clint's face looked fierce, "I've never trained for anything else harder in my life," He pulled out a Pokeball with his words.

Olive spit out his finished smoke and reached onto his belt to grab an Ultraball, "If you say so, kid. I have some new stuff to try out anyways."

Simultaneously, they each released their Pokemon. Clint started with his avian Fearow, whose beak had become marked with scratches and battle scars. Olive chose something different, it was an orange and black humanoid Pokemon with a red Mohawk. Clint shook his head, "You can't get me with something foreign, I studied too man. That's a Scrafty."

Olive couldn't help but smirk, "Good eye, kid, but it won't change the result."

For the first time, Clint smiled that happy smile Olive recognized as the battle began, "Show him Fearow, fly up high!"

"High Jump Kick." Olive said.

Clint was amazed to watch the little hoodlum jump upwards, propelled by an awesome jump through the air, and aimed upwards at Fearow, who was flapping its wings to fly. However, he was glad, his trap was sprung. "Fearow, Drill Peck, now!"

Olive furrowed his brow and watched the Fearow alter its flightpath to aim its beak at the incoming Scrafty. Fearow began to fly towards it, spinning like a drill for a more penetrating blow.

The High Jump Kick was met with an equally powerful, and well-aimed, Drill Peck. Both Pokemon plummeted back to the ground, but were caught by their trainers returning them to their Pokeball and Ultra Ball. Clint explained, "I never said 'use Fly,' just fly up high. Neat, right?"

Olive laughed, "You got me, Clint, good trick. I really do hope you have more."

Once again, they both sent out a new Pokemon. "Go, Ariados," Clint said.

"Glalie, your turn," Olive threw out a strange blue and yellow Pokeball to reveal what appeared to be a hovering, sentient chunk of ice.

That Pokemon was capable of freezing things solid with only its breath. Unfortunately, that was what happened to Ariados. Nearly instantly. Clint stammered as he returned his giant spider Pokemon, "Ariados has gotten better. You just got lucky with the typing. See how you like this. Flareon, show him!"

Clint was so damn relieved to see that Clint had evolved his Eevee into its fire type form. One that was fluffy and cute, but one he had no emotional attachment to. "Good choice. Did you pick it because of Arcanine?"

Clint smiled at Olive, "Yeah, actually. I wanted to raise a fire type better than yours. Flareon, Fire Spin."

The fiery canine engulfed Glalie in a vortex of flame that began to melt it. It dealt more damage than Olive liked, Glalie being cooked inside, where he couldn't see it through the inferno and return it to its Quick Ball. He could hear his Pokemon over the roaring flames, trying to use its ice powers to escape or keep the inferno at bay. But after five turns ended, and the fire tornado vanished, Glalie was fainted on the wet rocky ground. In fact, the attack as well as Flareon's mere presence seemed to melt practically all the snow off their arena, making it a more rocky stadium. It reminded Olive of his own first challenge against the Elite Four. His battle with Lance. For once the nostalgia felt good.

Olive replaced his Glalie with his Donphan, who reared up and roared at its foe, showcasing its tusks. Clint was first to attack, "Flareon, Fire Blast!"

The heated Pokemon fired a blast that was, without a doubt in Olive's mind, just as powerful as the Fire Blast Arcanine released upon it when it was still an Eevee. However, Donphan being much stronger and tankier than Eevee was, withstood the blow. It still showed massive burn marks and took a lot of damage. Still it was able to, "Use Earthquake."

The entire mountain shook as Donphan curled into a ball and began to roll around at such a high velocity, the very rocks beneath them shattered, and the foundation of the mountain grumbled as a massive Earthquake took place, making Flareon faint.

Once the move was over, and the ground settled, Clint returned Flareon to its Pokeball. "Joke's on you," Clint started, pulling a different Pokeball from his belt, "I got something for every Pokemon there is."

He released his Feraligator, the evolved form of Croconaw. It was much bigger, and looked much more carnivorous, with many sharp teeth lining its maw and gnarly talons. The crocodile-like Pokemon roared and snapped its jaws at Olive and Donphan.

It was no battle, much like with Ariados earlier, Donphan couldn't with stand a single Waterfall attack. Olive was forced to have it retreat. Olive chose another new Pokeball, this one green with wavy lines on it, "Go, Blossom."

A small, green, dancing Pokemon appeared, clad in flower petals. Clint barely withheld a giggle. He looked at Olive, the man looked like Bob Dylan if he had joined a punk rock band, but was using a Blossom. Soon, he managed to say, "Feraligator, use Slash."

The big blue gator moved in and sliced at Blossom with its claws, however once it was close, Blossom became enveloped in a green glow. Once Feraligator dealt damage to it, Blossom began to use her, "Giga Drain."

Feraligator then stumbled backwards as some of its life force was drained out of it in the form of dark greenish orbs that wafted towards Blossom, who did her famous hula dance. She smiled as some of her health was restored. Clint didn't like it, "Quickly Feraligator, Bite it."

Clint was hoping the move might make Blossom flinch, but this time, Feraligator was hit with another Giga Drain before it could snap its opposing Pokemon in its large jaws. The last of its health was sucked dry, and Blossom nearly reached full health once again.

Clint knew he had to finish this one off fast. He knew exactly what to use, "Skarmory, show yourself."

This bird Pokemon had red feathered wings, but a steel body. Its beak was short and its head helmet-like, earning itself the steel typing. "C'mon Skarmory, get 'em with Sky Drop."

Now Olive grew anxious, as he watched his cute little grass type Pokemon get plucked up in the talons of the bird Pokemon and flown very, very high up in the sky. Blossom was wailing and crying as it looked down to see the ground become an ever distant memory. Out of reflex, it sent toxins from its skin into its assailant, trying to badly poison it, but it had no effect. It couldn't seep through the bird's steely skin.

Then Blossom was dropped.

Blossom returned to earth making a small crater upon impact. It was KO'd. Olive was dismayed as he brought it back to the Nest Ball. Skarmory flew back to its trainer's side, anticipating its next foe just as Clint was.

Olive fumbled around for a Great Ball, "Rapidash, I choose you."

The magnificent flaming unicorn appeared before Olive. It clomped its hoof on the ground, as if already about to spring upon Skarmory. Clint was not jubilant at the sight. Much like Arcanine, Rapidash was an excessively fast fire type Pokemon. Olive told Rapidash to use "Flame Charge."

It happened so quickly, the Rapidash struck in an instant. It charged in a wild, fiery manner, and left Skarmory charred and out of the battle, as well as leaving flaming hoof prints beneath it.

Clint returned his Pokemon, and prepared his final Pokeball. "You'll like this," He taunted Olive, tossing up the Dusk Ball and catching it upon descent, "Show him what you've become Tyranitar!"

Tyranitar was a gargantuan Pokemon, known for being able to throw mountains like the one they stood on. It roared intimidatingly. Larvitar, and then Pupitar, took a lot of time and careful training to evolve into the behemoth that is Tyranitar. It towered over Rapidash. "I'm impressed," Olive stated, "That's no easy feat you've achieved there."

Clint frowned, "I hate to admit it, but you were almost a good influence on me."

After their brief pause, the action continued. Rapidash was far faster than Tyranitar, so Olive had it use Drill Run. Rapidash once again charged, this time focusing its power on gathering speed and harnessing the strength of its horn.

To Rapidash's dismay, its charge came to an immediate halt once it got close. Without flinching, Tyranitar had simply caught Rapidash's entire charging face within its arms. For a second it looked like an older brother making fun of a younger brother, by holding him back by the head. However this was much more deadly as Tyranitar picked up Rapidash by its face, no doubt harming its neck somewhat is it flailed, attempting to neigh through its forced shut mouth.

Tyranitar then threw Rapidash backwards. As it was flying through the air, Olive threw in the towel for it, returning Rapidash while in mid-air. Olive shook his head, "I'm sorry, kid, but I have to go all out."

He Chose his Umbreon. "Nothing personal. I just want to see this matchup. So have you, right Umbreon?"

The pitch-black canine growled in response, baring its teeth at Tyranitar, who let out a bellowing roar in response. It almost caused an Earthquake, but Umbreon stood undeterred.

The snowfall and wind seemed to die down, the scene growing still with only a few flakes fluttering between the two dark type Pokemon.

Neither trainer needed to issue commands, having trained the Pokemon so much, neither Clint nor Olive had to speak any words. In fact, Olive lit a cigarette.

Umbreon attacked first, forming a sinister purple pool of toxins around Tyranitar's feet that corroded against it. Once the materialized Toxic effect dissipated, Tyranitar was left badly poisoned.

Tyranitar paid it no mind as it charged at Umbreon, the ground shaking under each stamping foot. The top of its head started to shine over, and turn to iron. It struck Umbreon with an Iron Head that sent it staggering backwards only a few steps. Umbreon's paws dug into the rocks beneath it against the huge impact.

"Umbreon use Follow Me," Olive hollered.

Clint was taken off guard as Tyranitar continued its assault, looking a little weaker from the poison. It took several steps backwards and used Hyper Beam, shooting a white beam of immense power from its mouth. Umbreon made an effort _to get hit_ by the attack. Clint was confused himself, but Tyranitar wasn't.

Umbreon took all of the Hyper Beam, which at first he seemed to withstand, but towards the end of the attack, its strength waned, and he was flung back maybe ten feet back, barely staying on the cliffside at this point. Umbreon was curled up in a ball, and struggled to get back up.

Olive knew Umbreon would. Tyranitar was still taking damage from poison. It took a moment to regather its strength from unleashing a massive attack, during that time, Umbreon appeared to be clinging to health. Still fighting for some reason. It did its best to move towards Tyranitar, its legs shaky under its weight. Clint almost looked concerned. Tyranitar paid it no mind as it readied another attack. It lined up like a linebacker in football, and once again ran at Umbreon, preparing Giga Impact.

Just as it got close, Umbreon jumped up at it, suddenly full of spirit. Using its hind legs, it jumped over the charging Tyranitar, using Bite on its shoulder. Umbreon clamped down on tough, stony skin. He dug his sharp teeth into Tyranitar and hung on tight. Tyranitar began to burst and Thrash about. It was flailing around trying to get Umbreon off it, shattering rocks with its shoulder trying to get free of Umbreon's Bite. All the while, piling up Toxic damage.

Clint was perplexed, he had no idea what to do and tried to tell Tyranitar to, "Calm Down, just Use Hyper Beam," But Tyranitar didn't listen, far too lost in its thrashing.

Eventually, it began to look dazed having swung around and hit itself against so many things. Its movements grew more slowed and uncoordinated. "Now Umbreon!" Olive called out.

Finally, Umbreon let go, releasing its sharp canine teeth from Tyranitar, and pushing itself off the Pokemon. While in the air, Umbreon's rings began to glow a deep blue, instead of yellow, as it readied another attack. It cried out and released some sort of raw energy now radiating from its fur, sending Umbreon catapulting towards Tyranitar. Umbreon used its Last Resort, channeling whatever power it had into simple strength focused on a single blow.

It might not have been an effective match-up, but the strength of the attack as well as Tyranitar's exponential health deterioration due to Toxic, was enough to topple the giant.

The big green tank of a Pokemon fell backwards, crashing loudly into the, now battle scarred, cliffside plateau.

Umbreon settled back to the ground, and joyously ran over to Olive, who crouched next to Winter's Pokemon. He pet it, and gave it some herbal medicine to soothe its wounds, "You did good buddy," He told Umbreon, scratching the Pokemon behind its ears.

Clint was solemn, but not depressed. He returned his defeated Tyranitar and walked towards Olive. "I'm not upset that I lost," He told Olive as he approached him, stepping over Blossom's crater, "I just thought I was good enough…"

Olive looked up at Clint, and sighed. He brought Umbreon back into its Pokeball and stood up to have a conversation with Clint. His cigarette was about half smoked, so he had some time anyways, "Listen, kid, you are good enough. You see how creatively I had to take down Tyranitar. Most trainers can't raise a Pokemon that can withstand two of a Tyranitar's attacks. I had to think outside the box."

"That's not what I meant…" Clint admitted, "I told myself that if I could beat you, I'd take on the Elite Four, and Dana."

Olive grinned over at Clint, "You have a crush on her, don't you?"

Clint just shrugged, not even trying to hide it anymore, "Y-yeah. Ever since she stumbled into Prof. Elm's lab, I just knew there was something about her," Clint got wrapped up in recalling the memory, "At first I thought it was that old rival trope so many trainers talk about. But she was never really into that, and eventually I realized, I was trying to get her attention for other reasons. After some inflection, that's what I came to."

Olive shrugged, "That's a sweet tale. What do you want? Advice?"

The area was still warmed by their intense Pokemon battle, and Clint watched Olive finish off his cig, looking for the right answer. "I don't know, because I want to be Champion, but…"

"But you also kinda want her to be Champion now," Olive finished for him.

"Yeah," Clint answered.

Olive laughed, "You know, kid, I almost know exactly what you're going through. I can tell you from experience, just forget about it. All that anxiety you're feeling is just a power trip that's taking time away, time you could be spending with her. Who cares who's Champion? Love is something bigger than that," Olive realized he had been ranting now.

Clint cocked his head at him, "I'll mull those words over while I'm training to defeat her, and you Olive."

Olive sighed for the millionth time it felt like, "Please do Clint. Good luck."

Clint had no inclination to leave quite yet, "You know, I won't be the first to come up here looking for you. Trainers are out searching for you now."

"Huh?" Olive's pale face distorted almost into a frown, "Why?"

Clint put his hands up apologetically, "I'm the lucky first because maybe I'm the strongest out of the lot, but the Pokemon Headquarters itself wants to find you, therefore every trainer is."

"Again, why?" Olive repeated.

"Well Dana has been undefeated for some time now, rather than watching her fans disappear, they've concocted the idea of issuing a formal challenge to you to take on Dana, herself. To let her prove herself as the best trainer in the land. It's all a big stunt meant to drum up views," Clint elucidated.

"Damn it."

Outside the Kanto/Johto Headquarters, thirteen days later

It was very early in the morning, Dana hadn't gone to sleep. No, she'd snuck out. Again.

She was drowsily stumbling up the many, many steps up from Victory Road to the Elite Four Headquarters. The summer was warm this year, spring upon her, but the nighttime was brisk. She'd long since ditched her old brown jacket, and now wore a much more stylish clothing.

She had the money to buy artsy t-shirts, colorful hoodies, and comfortable, fitting jackets. Tonight she had worn a blue and black flannel shirt over a tight fitting black shirt, with worn slate jeans and her old skater shoes.

Her hair was frazzled from a night of drinking, smoking, and partying, all which she had to do exclusively away from the Indigo Plateau to not get caught, as per her contract. Because of that she invested in the HM Fly and taught it to a Pidgeotto she caught while briefly exploring the Kanto region.

Still, to remain secret, when she snuck out, she often walked out to Victory Road before Flying away. That way she could claim she was out training.

However, tonight, her breath smelt of booze, her body smelt of sweat, and her clothes reeked of reefer and cigarettes.

She was invited to a party by Morty over in Ecruteak, and his people brought it. The teenagers of that town were wild, probably due to being cooped up in a spooky small town in the middle of the Johto Region.

She smiled as her boots softly clanked against the many stone steps beneath her. She recalled her victorious night. She took shots, danced, made out with some dudes, slept with one of them, drank some more, smoked up with Morty, did one last shot for the night, and headed back. Now finding herself not one hour later, trying to make it to her penthouse.

Her presence was welcomed at any party across the region, not only being The Champion, a hero, and developing into an attractive young lady. She tried to spend at least a few nights trapped in the sobering lifestyle of being the strongest trainer in the land to keep up appearances.

Dana took her job seriously, training vigorously every morning and taking on each of her opponents with gusto. When she didn't party, she read and studied to be ready for any Pokemon matchup. She kept her fanbase satiated by occasionally switching out her team, doing PR interviews/appearances, and hosting anything close to a party that she could get away with at the Headquarters.

Despite finding her equilibrium, she couldn't help but wonder at The Pokemon League's new idea of a stunt to invite Olive back to battle her. She was still not particularly fond of thinking about him, and hoped Olive stayed in exile.

As she reached the last of the steps, she paused to look up in her stupor, trying to take in any of the stars that she could above her, but found the sky a little too overcast to make anything out over the brightly shining tower near her.

The view was better in Ecruteak. She found herself craving those times she spent away from here, where any battle didn't matter, and was just fun. Exploring and seeing new things. As she stood there, she pondered requesting an extended leave of absence to explore a new area. She knew it was something Champion's occasionally did when the season was slow.

As she resolved to ask someone about it tomorrow, she tipsily started her way towards the door of the towering building she lived atop. It was still about a twenty meter long walk along the sidewalk across the plateau.

Doing her best to place one uneasy foot before the other, she strode towards the door and saw a figure smoking near the door. A little paranoia spiked up within her as she tried to ignore him. But as she got closer, the figure took another puff, and the bright cherry shone enough on his face for Dana to know.

It was Olive.

He was leaning against the wall of the building smoking a joint and exhaling voluptuous white clouds of smoke she subtly tried to inhale as she diverted near him, "Damn it, you, you actually showed up?" She slurred her words slightly as she spoke to him.

"Nice to see you too, Dana," Olive politely greeted her.

She was wavering, clearly intoxicated. Olive made no motion other than what his smoking required of him. He saw some furious emotion start to spark within her, "I want some answers out of you-"

"Then why'd you run off? I'm happy to answer anything," He told her.

His words seemed to cut her, but she ignored it, knowing she was not the perpetrator in this discussion, "Look, you crossed the line, and I'm still not sure that, um, that I'm gonna forgive you or whatever. But I'm ready to hear the story."

"I appreciate it," Olive earnestly said, "Where to start…"

Dana watched him take a moment to reminisce and puff on his joint. He looked at it with envious eyes, "If I'm gonna listen, you better get me high for it," She demanded.

Olive just grinned, "I'd be delighted."

He took one more toke, making sure to pull the cherry to full strength before passing it to Dana, who finally neared him. It almost started to feel like old times. A breeze picked up, which ruffled the leaves around them in the clearing. "I'm listening," Dana said before starting to get high once again for the night.

"Dana, when I first started out, literally along the first route I traveled upon, I ran across a trainer. Not just any trainer, either. Her name was Winter. We became rivals, a lot like you and Clint, but we actually really liked each other. By the time we were going to go up against the Elite Four, we were near equals."

Dana finally relaxed, being taken aback by Olive's familiar demeanor and her own curiosity. She leaned up against the wall next to him, striking a similar pose to his as she smoked into the night, "So what happened to her?" Dana asked between hits.

Olive took a moment to breathe deeply, gathering himself, "We fell in love, and were together just a short while, before… Winter was killed by Team Rocket. She was the secret hero of Kanto. When Team Rocket pulled a similar stunt at the Silph Tower, Winter stopped them, but Kanto PD kept it all hidden to keep her safe. It wasn't enough, and a few Rocket's killed her… right in front of me… she died in my arms, Dana…"

Olive appeared strained as he muttered the last words to his explanation. Dana looked worried, but was too drunk and high to do anything. Instead she just waited for him to recover and continue. His eyes were wet now, a little anger flared out in his voice, "I tracked down her killers, and let two of her Pokemon do whatever they wanted to them after we blew through their Pokemon," Olive ashamedly confessed, looking down.

Dana stared off, away from him, passing him back the joint and managing to say, "Wow."

Olive took back his, over half smoked, joint and puffed on it. "I'm sorry," He exhaled smoked, "I get it now, after losing Steelix the way I did… It seemed necessary, but I now see all I did is more harm. I've spent a long time looking inward, and I disposed of the Rocket leader without violence-"

"Shut up," Dana told him, "You're a liar and a sociopath. We're not friends."

"This is the 'go fuck myself' part?" Olive sarcastically asked, relaxing as he dwindled down his joint, "I thought you'd get it. They took her from me. When she died, it was the only thing I could think to do. I… I loved her…"

Olive's passion was starting to show, and Dana tried to ignore her sense of empathy for the guy. He looked slightly slimmer and paler, probably not too healthy. Still, she knew better than to get intertwined in his web again. "Great story, but I'm not here to save you."

Olive peered at her, "I don't need saving, I'm here for you. Let's have an all-out battle. No matter what, I'll be happy with the result, because part of me wants you to be Champion. Still expect me to go all out."

Dana just shook her head at him, exhaling loudly and trying to gather her thoughts in order to string together a polite response, "Look, I don't want to battle you and I don't want you here. But, we have to battle."

"It seems that fate is making that mandatory," Olive stated.

Dana grimaced, "Whatever, I'm sure they'll find time for you tomorrow. Just… let's just get it over with…" She managed before leaving, without even saying goodnight.

Olive was once again left alone, finding himself upon the familiar Indigo Plateau, and preparing to battle the champion. As he lit a cigarette and took a sip from a flask in his jacket pocket, he was filled with that certain sense of excitement once again. For the first time in a long time, anticipating an upcoming battle so much, his palms sweat a little at the thought of it.

The next morning, Dana awoke and laid still in bed for quite a while. She was piecing together her night, which seemed like a blur, right up until the end.

For probably the first time, Oliver sobered her up enough to remember their interaction. She rubbed her forehead, and tried to ignore what was happening. Olive was probably already scheduled, and she had a sinking feeling they'd push him to the front of the line. It _was_ a PR stunt.

She really didn't want battle him, but signed a contract.

Dana had to force herself out of bed and through her morning routine. Her servant, George, was no doubt waiting for her already. She made sure to shower and look pretty, putting on a few dashes of makeup and picking out an outfit. A slim fitting windbreaker that stretched down to her upper thighs, and some warm, black leggings too.

It was not long ago that she reached the point where she cared about her appearance. She still had her big, poofy brown jacket somewhere, but there were just so many advantages to looking appealing as a young, female Pokemon Master. She got more fans, which gave her more leverage over the Pokemon League lackeys that run this place, and got her more attention whenever she went anywhere, which was fun.

Once she looked in the mirror and was proud of how she looked, cleaned and groomed, she unlocked her bedroom door and walked out to find George cooking her breakfast. "Good morning ma'am," He said to her, from the other side of her penthouse on the ninth floor of the Pokemon League Headquarters.

The décor of the place changed radically since Olive lived here, now with rugs that Dana picked out, more modern styled furniture, and framed posters advertising famous Pokemon battles hung on the newly painted walls. None of Olive's matches were up there.

During breakfast, George told Dana, "You have an important battle tonight at nine o'clock," He politely informed her as she swallowed down some hash browns.

She took another bite and asked him with a mouth full of food, "Olive?"

George ignored her sudden lack of manners, "Yes ma'am, that is, Oliver Lawson."

Nothing happened as a still moment came and passed between them as the almost-noon-sun shone through the wall of windows to Dana's left. Without warning, Dana dropped her fork on her plate, finished chewing, and told George, "I'm going to do some studying."

George looked only mildly perplexed in his aged expression, "Are you not going to train your Pokemon?"

Dana grinned coyly, "They're strong enough, that much I know. _I_ need to be ready," She told him.

She went back to her room, shutting the door, and her façade ending. She slumped onto the purple, fuzzy carpet of her bedroom, groaning quietly.

It was true, she believed her Pokemon were definitely strong enough, but she was not. She just wanted to forget about this guy and move on to enjoying another great battle or stiff drink. Not this emotional train wreck of an Arceus-damned event to boost her ratings or viewership. She could do that enough on her own…

She got up and turned on the large, flat screen television that hung from her blue painted walls. She was bummed when nearly every channel was either hyping up or advertising her upcoming battle with Olive, the Pokemon Headquarters marketing fast. Even the foreign channels were talking about it, and a banner advertisement was onscreen during every televised match. There was no escaping through the TV, so she turned it off.

She wanted to ignore her hardships, and tried to instead focus on some reading. She moved to her bed with a random textbook she grabbed from the bookshelf, flipping through it and taking a moment to appreciate the realistic illustrations. _While Raltz is an ideal Pokemon for a young trainer to catch in the Hoenn region, it is far more common for beginners to capture a Zizagoon to train into Linoone. This evolutionary line can only run at top speed in straight lines, making gradual turns difficult for this Poke-_

"Fuck!" Dana exclaimed.

George called from her kitchen, which he better be cleaning, "Ma'am are you alright?"

She looked around for an excuse, "I, uhh, just stubbed my toe," Dana shouted.

Frustrated, she idly tossed the textbook to the other side of her bed, giving up on that notion of studying already. She laid back on her dark sheets and wondered if she could pretend to be sick. If she acted weird enough around George then-

_No_, Dana told herself, _think about what this means for your Pokemon_. She lightly slapped herself across the face as she reframed this battle for herself. This whole time she had been thinking of it as a punishment, but rather, it was a trial. _Through this battle, not only can you prove that you're the best, Weavile and your team will know they are the best Pokemon in the land_.

Her internal voice had a flare to its voice as it finished. Dana liked it, also it was true. She tried to hype herself up, enough to tackle this day again.

She sat up straight on her bed. Dana hadn't seen much of Olive's battle experience or style, to be honest. When they travelled, she did most of the battling. Although she didn't want to see more of that man, much less his battling days, she knew she had to. After all, his most famous battle, between himself and Lance, is on record here in the Hall of Reflection.

Now with a purpose, Dana got out of bed and left her bedroom. She nodded to George, who was in fact cleaning a skillet in the kitchen sink. She left, going down the elevator to the seventh floor. The doors opened to the grandiose Hall of Reflection.

It was a hallway that served as a massive technological shine to Pokemon Masters. Glowing wires ran along the floors, and a low, peaceful hum came from the many, console-like, black devices that lined the perimeter of the two by twenty yard hallway. Presumably, the rest of this floor was taken up by the various electrical ins and outs that powered the entire tower and met its massive electrical needs.

Still, this room was considered sacred, despite its awkward configuration. Overall, the room was dark, flat, and dry. It was a little warm in there too, but not uncomfortably so. The floor Dana's skater shoes walked on was glass, allowing for the intermittently glowing wires below to shine through.

At the end of the hallway was a machine, meant to hold up to six Pokeballs with Pokemon in them whose complete information was downloaded to this hall's database for all eternity. Next to the half-moon shaped, black contraption was a small computer monitor with a keyboard attached to it in the air, attached to the sleek wall.

Dana made her way to it, hearing nothing but her own breathing and that tranquil humming all around her. The lights were dim, but more than enough to see, as she finally reached the computer and typed in her Champion credentials to gain access to the video files.

There were only two. Her own final battle and Olive's, since Lance had become Champion by default, in a way, after Olive. With no official, ceremonious battle for him to have inscribed alongside his Pokemon's data. So it was easy to locate Olive's and watch the high quality, broadcasted event that was the crowning of the first official Kanto/Johto Champion, Oliver Lawson.

Her eyes grew wide with curiosity and delight as it picked up. The battle was, admittedly, epic. She watched Blastoise take a powerful Salamence out with it, she saw Espeon break some of Aerodactyl's bones from the force of her Psychic attack, and she even witnessed Umbreon withstand that Heat Wave move she remembered had so easily taken out her Ursaring. She could only make it stop by forcing Charizard to sleep.

But what really caught her eye was Olive. During the final struggle of that battle, while Umbreon and Espeon were battling, he seemed to lack knowledge about them. Then, during the Heat Wave incident, as Espeon was beautifully Protecting itself and Umbreon nearly dying, Olive looked different. He just stared off, somewhere beyond the battle. Just like he did when he was battling Clint's Eevee, what felt like so long ago.

Dana's mind started working, quickly. Thinking, theorizing, and considering everything. Suddenly, she heard his mellow voice behind her.

"So, you finally watched it," He said, still standing in the freshly opened elevator.

The elevator dinging as he spoke, announcing its arrival. _Damn that was crazy timing_. "What are you doing here?" Dana immediately asked him.

"I wanted to watch what you just watched," He stated, "It's been awhile. I wanted to see if I could just get one last drop of joy out of it."

"You're suddenly very open," Dana cautiously said as he finally stepped out of the elevator.

He shrugged, lethargically striding towards her, with his hands up innocently, "You already know my darkest secret. What's to hide anymore?"

"Then can I ask you something?" Dana adamantly asked.

"Have I ever said no?" He replied.

She ignored him, "You and Winter… you really fell for her, didn't you?"

"Yeah. It's a feeling I used to search for, but then I gave up on love about five years ago," He explained, "surrendered to apathy."

It was very strange hearing him be so excessively honest, while keeping his dry, mellow, yet somehow smug tone about him.

"And Winter, she gave you Espeon and Umbreon, didn't she? They were hers?" Dana continued her line of questioning as Olive finally reached her.

"Yes," He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a joint and cheap lighter. "Sorry, do you mind?"

"Stop trying to be my friend," Dana sternly demanded.

Olive slowly sighed, and lit the joint. After a second he came clean, "I want to be your friend again," He breathed out smoke as he spoke in their confined hallway, "I'm sorry. What I did was wrong, and I won't repeat it."

Dana paid no attention to his apology, and returned to her bewildered interrogation, "When you have these, I guess, 'triggered episodes' like in your battle with Lance or Clint's Eevee, what happens to you?"

Olive was a little astounded at her line of questioning. He laughed a half-hearted, sad laugh as he passed her the joint, "I… I just lose myself in a memory," He started as she accepted the hit, before he continued, "It's like I'm seeing her for the first time once again, and falling for her again, every single time. It hurts because I know it's not real anymore, it's not reality, only the past. While I'm gone, Umbreon suffers or Arcanine isn't told to attack. It… holds me back and makes me feel worse about myself…"

His rant was something of what Dana expected. It explained a lot about Olive to her, answering many questions she forgot she had when they were traveling together. Clearly he and Winter were very much in love.

Dana tried to take it all in, finally allow herself to be empathetic, or sympathetic. _Whichever the fuck_, her thoughts all mulling over in head, which still pulsated with slight pain from her hangover. After she toked once or twice though, that irritant nearly vanished.

She passed back his weed, and spoke, "I'm not gonna lie," Dana was already squinting a little, "That's rough, buddy."

Olive smirked a little, before inhaling some more dopamine into his brain. Dana could feel it starting to hit her. She was reminded of his proclivity towards high-end reefer. Once Olive finished, he decided to defend his case as he passed the J. "I know I fucked up, but other than that I hope that you remember the good times we had. I'm not evil Dana, and I'm willing to change in order to be your friend again."

Dana took a hit, and responded exhaling smoke, "What strain is this?"

Olive cocked his head, thinking that was an odd way to react, "Um, it's Sunyshore Sunshine, 31.09% THC."

"Damn," Dana coughed, in the middle of taking her second puff.

Olive took back the joint, and dwindled it down as Dana finally smiled at him. It looked genuine on her pretty face. "I think I get it," She took a deep breath as Olive smoked to her words, "I might give you a chance to be my friend again, but you're gonna have to earn it back and prove yourself. Starting tonight," Dana declared.

Olive looked like a joyous puppy as his expression melted away all the apathy to some real happiness, "Of course, I understand. Whatever you need I c-"

"Starting with tonight," She repeated, "I want a good, honest, respectful battle. One where you don't hold back to be my friend."

Olive laughed, "No worries, I've been through this before. I won't hold back, you better not either. I'll be happy no matter who wins."

"Good," Dana said, "Now pass the damn joint, you stoner."

She took it from him with finesse as he asked her a question now, "So what happens if I win?"

"What, do you want to be Champion again?" She quickly asked, just before taking a hit.

Olive chuckled, "Only if you promise to train up and come regain the title in, like, a week or two."

Dana laughed at his joke, giving back his reefer as it was practically gone now. Olive went ahead and finished it off, barely pinching the filter end of it between his fingers, as Dana stated, "Whatever happens, happens."

"You stole my line," Olive told her, exhaling even more smoke into the confined Hall of Reflection.

It had been a long time since Olive stood in the Elite Four's challenger elevator, headed to another battle. It was only minutes to nine o'clock, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He loved it.

The jazz music was the same and the carpet under his boots looked just as unimpressive as before.

When he first arrived, last night, there was quite a stir. Nurse Joy astounded to see his pale face once again. Then a massive amount of Pokemon Headquarters workers were called in to prepare for tonight. They had something special for their contenders planned.

Olive first thought something was off when the elevator went above the 5th floor. That was the public stadium, after all. He grew suspicious, and watched the digital, floor readout get higher as he ascended. He preemptively lit a cigarette and started smoking, knowing he'd need it. He let the smoke waft around him as the elevator slowly stopped. On floor ten.

_That's new_, he thought, just before the doors opened.

The doors opened up to an open air arena on the roof of the building. There were no walls, only a flat surface that was manipulated to have simulated terrain that had not yet formed over its bare metal surface. The machines that could alter the arena lined the massive sixty foot by forty foot stadium.

The metal field was lit, intensely in the night, by seven helicopters all floating idly nearby with many cameras situated on each one to get every possible angle. They caused his poofy hair to unfurl and become more windswept. Of course that meant this had no live audience, it was completely televised to the masses and recorded for record in the Hall of Reflection. This would be the first time a Champion battled the prior Champion in this region's history, since the Pokemon Headquarters that united the regions formed.

Olive was high up above the Indigo Plateau, but did not feel cold. He did, almost, feel giddy, seeing the unveiling of this supersized arena. He stepped out of the elevator, which sank out of sight behind him once he exited. _Trippy_…

He kept smoking to keep his cherry from being blown out, stuffing his free hand in his pocket as he casually walked to his position, in a box outlined in white paint across from the Champion.

Olive looked up to see the evolved version of Dana that would almost be indistinguishable from her former self to anyone except him. She looked healthy, no longer thin and scrawny. She had also gotten slightly taller. Her hair was still blue, but now shorter, reaching down to just below her chin.

He noticed she had ditched her signature jacket for a black and blue windbreaker, with a stylish design, and her large hood up. Her fists were clenched. She looked confident, and reached into her pockets to pull a Pokeball out of each, they still had sharpie drawings all over them.

_I guess some people never change_, Olive thought, puffing on his dying cigarette. No words were spoken and they heard no introductions. This was an event purely for the views and history it makes.

There was a moment of silence, during which Olive flicked away his cigarette, and their terrain materialized before them, using the same technology as the arena on the fifth floor to create various environments.

Before the battlers formed a gorgeous, grassy meadow, with a small, stony pond just off center. The artificially generated waters rippled under the fury of the helicopters. Olive reached into his pocket for a joint.

Dana rolled her eyes and smiled as he took several moments to try and light it. It took some time because of the wind, but once he finally did, she felt assured that the battle would start.

Olive exhaled smoke as he reached for some Pokeballs on his belt and finally initialized their battle.

He chose his Donphan and Blastoise to begin, while Dana went with her Gengar and Ursaring. There was much distance between the four combatants, who eyed each other for a moment, anticipating orders.

Dana spoke first with gusto, "Gengar, Confuse Ray on Blastoise, Ursaring use Slash on Donphan."

"Donphan, Earthquake. Blastoise, use Protect," Olive called.

Blastoise retreated into its near-impenetrable shell, immunizing it to both Gengar's confusing orb trick and Donphan's ensuing Earthquake.

Donphan curled up and rolled around the artificial grass, gaining velocity to the point that it caused the ground to shake, making the entire tower waver like a Bellsprout. Olive hoped the Pokemon Headquarters' executives chose to reinforce the structural supports and foundations when building this overwhelming topside stadium.

His attack went off without causing the destruction the tower. Shaking the stadium and causing a small scale Earthquake, which did nothing to Blastoise, or Gengar who simply levitated. Dana did not look worried as Ursaring withstood the attack and moved in angrily to counterattack with its sharp claws.

Donphan took the hit, but its tough armor screeched as it was penetrated by Ursaring's fierce attack.

Both trainers stood firm, undeterred as the next turn started. Dana was first to order "Gengar, use Dark Pulse, Ursaring, another Slash attack!"

Olive had to think fast, and responded within milliseconds to his Pokemon, "Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon on Ursaring. Donphan, follow him up with some Strength."

Gengar, with its disturbing speed, struck first, concentrating a wave of dark energy and thoughts into a metaphysical wave that it pulsated at both Blastoise and Donphan, dealing damage to both Pokemon but still not KO'ing either one.

Blastoise stood proud, adamant as it aimed one of its cannons over its back at Ursaring. It fired a deluge of water just as the bear-like Pokemon began to charge at Donphan once again, claws already bared.

But the strong Ursaring powered through the watery torrent, clearly hurting, but determined to take Donphan down with it. But Donphan began to charge back at it, with tusks bared. Thanks to this feature, it was able to tackle Ursaring with all of its force before Ursaring was within striking distance. This finally incapacitated Pokemon yelped, as it staggered backwards and collapsed onto the soft grass.

Dana returned her fighter, and picked another combatant. Olive was dismayed to see her pull out a Pokeball he recognized, with a flower drawn onto it with her black sharpie. "Meganium, fuck 'em up!"

She stood up straight and proud as she threw out her Pokeball. Matching her demeanor, the massive plant-dinosaur emerged and cried out, ready for action. The strong winds blew its pink petal mane as it announced it presence.

This turn, Olive issued commands first, desperate for an edge in this matchup, "Blastoise, Ice Beam on Meganium, Donphan Brutal Swing on Gengar."

"Bring that Blastoise down," was all Dana said.

Gengar, once again, moved first. It smiled mischievously as it formed a dark ball of tendrils and threw the Shadow Ball towards Blastoise. Although strong, that alone was not enough to topple to battle tested Pokemon that was Blastoise, but when Meganium piled on a Petal Dance, it was over. Blastoise fell before the charging, petal wielding Meganium.

Olive was shocked. He threw out his newest and his oldest Pokemon, and Blastoise was the first to fall? After he returned his beloved companion to its Pokeball, he watched Donphan really step up. It charged at Gengar, rolling as though it were using Rollout or Earthquake. However at the last second, it bounced out of Gengar's sight. Donphan used its honed muscles to redirect itself out of its foes sight, and strike at it suddenly, at an unexpected angle. The deviously tactical move not only hit, it was super effective. Gengar was hit from behind and sustained brutal damage. It fainted before Donphan.

Donphan was really impressing Olive, while Dana looked as though she were just as surprised as her Gengar had been. She returned her Pokemon and both she and Olive prepared to send out their next battlers.

Olive no longer had to wait for her to find a Pokeball throughout scattered, jacket pockets, instead she was ready as soon as he was. They seamlessly chucked out their next Pokemon at just the same time. "Let's do this Gyarados," Dana shouted.

"It's your turn, Braviary," Olive said.

Dana was happy to see her unique Pokemon once again, still loving the look of those crimson red scales that contrasted so much with the normal, blue Gyarados scales. Once the sea-serpent was released it roared loudly and intimidatingly at its foes.

As did Olive's Pokemon, Braviary. The big, flying bird of prey had a poofy mane to match Olive's, although white in color. The deadly red, white, and blue bird boasted talons the size of Dana's face and would have taken her off guard. Luckily she had read about this Pokemon before. She wondered where Olive found it, as it was not native to either Johto or Kanto.

It flapped its wings to hover beside Donphan, just as her own duo was awaiting her orders. "Meganium, keeping using Petal Dance. Gyarados use Crunch on Donphan!"

Olive answered in kind, "Braviary, use Brave Bird on Meganium. Donphan, Rollout!" Olive yelled, starting to really get into the heat of this battle.

His powerful bird was first, Braviary gathering all the speed it could muster as it flew towards Meganium with a menacing expression. It gave no regard for its own safety as it recklessly charged the grass type Pokemon, head on with its beak, with enough velocity and momentum to send the two ton Meganium flying backwards several feet. Meganium landed capsized on its back, its health dropped to zero.

However, Braviary came out of the attack looking hurt already, no doubt bruised from the impact and tired from the strength exerted to perform the attack.

Next was Gyarados, which slithered towards Donphan with the malice Braviary moved with just moments before. It bit at the big, armadillo-like Pokemon with powerful jaws and sharp teeth, finally dealing enough damage to make Donphan pass out. All of its spirit spent, and ready for rest.

Again, both trainers had to recall a Pokemon, and replace it. Keeping in synch, and staying fair, they both sent out their new battlers in unison. "C'mon out, Umbreon."

Dana chose a Great Ball with a lighter doodled onto its center, "Let's do this Ninetails," Dana said.

A new one to her team, to Olive, he welcomed the challenge. "Braviary, use Crush Claw on Gyarados. Umbreon, follow up with Faint Attack."

"Ninetails, take out Braviary with a Flamethrower. Gyarados, Aqua Tail on Umbreon," Dana instructed.

Braviary moved out first, flying to Gyarados and piercing its talons into its skin. It grabbed deep, and pulled away with its wings, ascending away from the screaming water-dragon, and ripping several of its scales away to reveal weak points. Weak points that Umbreon proceeded to exploit as it did it pounced at those newfound chinks in Gyarados' armor, knocking Dana's Pokemon out.

But now it was Ninetails' time in the spotlight as the elegant Pokemon breathed out a condensed firestorm at Braviary, making the bird caw in agony, prompting Olive to bring it back from the battle. _You want a fire type?_ He thought to himself, _here's a fire type_. "Arcanine."

Dana was very distraught at this moment, she only had one Pokemon left, and it made her sweat a little. But she had no choice, "Weavile, c'mon out."

Olive was ahead, and she didn't like it. Dana knew she had to perform at her very best to beat Olive, and she refused to let doubt ruin her confidence at this point. "Focus on Arcanine. Ninetails, use Hyper Beam, and Weavile use Night Slash."

"Arcanine, Fire Blast on Weavile. Umbreon, Bite Ninetails."

Arcanine was first since it was legendary for its speed, one of the few Pokemon fast enough to learn the move Extremespeed. It reared open its mouth and spat a five tipped symbol of fiery doom that Weavile speedily dodged, vanishing before reappearing to the left. The two speedsters had met their match as Arcanine's attack obviously missed and Weavile retaliated with a slash that seemed to tear through Arcanine's fur and into pure darkness.

It was a critical hit, and Arcanine felt the damage pile on as Ninetails followed up with a harsh, white Hyper Beam. Pure, raw energy, in the form of a crystalline beam was fired from the blonde haired, fox Pokemon. Even delivering such a brutal blow, the nine tailed Pokemon still looked so graceful.

Arcanine was down and out, leaving Umbreon's underwhelming Bite attack, that couldn't even make the Ninetails flinch, to the finish this round. Olive now reached for his final Pokemon. "Espeon!"

The iconic brother-sister duo was back and stood ready as ever, facing their tough opponents. Oliver Lawson wondered for a moment if he still had any fans out there watching that were going bananas at this point.

This was finally it. The final matchup. The helicopters still flew overhead, lighting the arena, which became more battered and blasted with every turn. Somehow, the pond staying relatively untouched.

There was a respectful moment of stillness that passed between both trainers and their Pokemon as they glared at each other. Dana never felt more pressured, but was starting to find that she loved it. This was no doubt the most intense battle of her life. Her eyes remained focused, her muscles tight, and her attention drawn. It felt like adrenaline ran through every fiber of her being. On the other hand, Olive was more alive than he felt in the past thirteen years. This battle even better than his battle with Lance. Not only was he enjoying every earnest blow there was, he was also feeling the odds slowly mounting against him. He loved it.

Each moment stretched on for years for each trainer as their pause ended, after what felt like an eon. Dana was happy to scream out first, "Weavile, use Slash. Ninetails, show him your Fire Blast."

Olive said nothing.

Weavile charged at Espeon, ready to deliver a blow, but just as Dana expected, Umbreon intercepted, using Follow Me. She planned for this, and Ninetails followed up with its Fire Blast, aimed right at Umbreon just across the rippling pond's surface.

Olive was in awe to see Dana's Pokemon whip up a five pointed symbol of fiery doom that equaled his own Arcanine's in size and ferocity. He had been underestimating her Ninetails as the attack left Umbreon's fur charred and the pond waters simmering. Some of it evaporating just from being near the heat generated by Ninetails' attack.

It was a dope aesthetic to add to the grassy stadium as the steam wafted into and around the battlefield by the choppers flying overhead.

Umbreon still stood, hurting, as Espeon carried out her own attack. Its Psychic ability lifted Ninetails into the air, surrounding it in a dazzling aura. It flung Ninetails directly upward, until it was almost out of sight. Much like Olive's Blossom in his earlier battle with Clint, Ninetails landed and made a crater with it onto the artificial arena, KO'd.

It wasn't until Dana stood against Olive, alone with her Weavile, against Winter's insanely powerful Umbreon and Espeon, that she realized how strong she knew her Weavile was. She was not scared, she was not intimidated. She stood strong against Olive's smug half smile, still smoking his joint.

She took on a different strategy than what she figured Olive expected, "Weavile, Slash at Umbreon."

Once again, Olive said nothing.

As Umbreon instinctively used Follow Me, and moved toward the hit, it became an easy critical for the finely trained Weavile. Although Umbreon survived, it did not look well, its legs starting to waver under its duress.

Espeon proceeded to use Dazzling Gleam, and expected that to end the battle with its colorful beam impacting Weavile. But Espeon's powers of precognition were wrong. The attack did great damage as Weavile was weak to that type of move.

Its small, feline form was flown nearly off the roof, but instead landed near the edge, almost unable to get back to its feet. The damage was great, and the impact back onto the hard ground was harsh. However Dana was overjoyed to see her tough Weavile get back up, wipe the blood from its face, and smile deviously.

Dana mimicked her Pokemon's expression and didn't hesitate to continue her aggressive battling technique, "Now use Avalanche Weavile," Dana called out.

Her Pokemon was happy to smirk and ready its dastardly blow as it harnessed its need for revenge and dealt even more damage by tapping into its cold-hearted rage. Enough to chuck each boulder it froze with even more force, towards the unprepared Espeon. It took each blow as it was buried under icy rocks and incapacitated, before it could even Protect itself.

That left it one versus one.

Umbreon versus Weavile.

Mono y mona.

Dana spoke first, "Use Slash."

"Last Resort," Olive cried.

Weavile was first to strike out, moving quickly across the short, chaotically swinging grass to strike at Umbreon. The tank of a canine took the blow, and then began to cry out, gathering power. The yellow rings on its body turning to blue just before it leapt into the air and struck.

It devastated the, already hurt, Weavile, dealing all the raw damage Umbreon could do at this point. Weavile was sent backwards from the powerful impact Umbreon enacted upon it.

Weavile looked down for the count, but Dana was not afraid, as after a few moments, Weavile staggered back to its feet. This battle was not over, her Weavile was had too much spirit. Olive started to just now notice how much it was like Dana.

Olive looked at Dana across the great distance between them, their Pokemon barely standing. Umbreon looked exhausted, scorched, and was bleeding. While Weavile's knees were weak, feathers now missing from its mane, and bruises all along its blue body.

"Avalanche."

"Last Resort."

Weavile reached into the grassy earth once more for icy ammunition. Umbreon's rings once again began to glow a deep blue as it growled into the night, gathering power as it howled to the silver moon above the ever-present helicopters.

Several long, tense moments passed as Weavile threw cold rocks at the springing Umbreon that jumped towards her. Both damaged Pokemon did their best, Weavile only landing a few blows upon the charging Umbreon, and Umbreon unable to dodge every incoming small glacier.

Just as the nimble Umbreon was about to land its attack on the agile Weavile, barely conscious, the feathered feline pulled one last cold chunk of ground to hurl at Umbreon.

The collision of power was cataclysmic, causing a seismic disturbance on the same level of Donphan's prior Earthquake, as the Pokemon Headquarters once again shook from the impact of these two sheer blows.

Both Pokemon were blown back by the shockwave, and only one would get back up.

With only one eye strained open, and clawing its way back to its feet, Weavile stood. Umbreon was collapsed onto his side and defeated, for the first time.

Dana could hardly believe her eyes. Weavile stood, astonished at her own victory rather than cockily pandering to the cameras like she usually did.

Olive returned his fainted, final Pokemon and flicked away the joint he forgot he had for most of that battle. He grinned over at Dana and her Weavile as the helicopters still stayed nearby. Dana knew what they were waiting for.

She walked onto the battlefield, across the crater her Ninetails made, and around the pool of water that was starting to simmer down. Olive saw what she was doing, and began to make is own way to her, prepared to meet her halfway.

Olive stepped over the cracks in the ground his Donphan's Earthquake had created, and over one of the chilly chunks of earth tossed at his Espeon, towards the center of the field and Dana.

Weavile was happy to accompany her trainer, despite its wounds, still quietly relishing in its own clutch victory. It picked up one of its red feathers to pluck back into its mane as it walked beside Dana, who was reaching the center of the field.

Olive approached her, and pulled out a large wad of cash to serve as her earnings, although he expected her to decline the battle formality. But clearly he had spent too long away from Dana, as she swiped the money and offered him a handshake, "Fine, I'll admit it, that was fun," She loudly told him to be heard over the choppers that gave them light.

Olive maintained his smirk, "You're only saying that because you won," he joked.

"Yeah, right, and you were holding back, weren't you?" She sarcastically added.

Olive shook his head, "Nope, I didn't hold back one bit, and I hope you didn't either," He sincerely responded.

Dana found herself starting to form a proud smile, "Hell no, I thought I had it lost there for a minute."

They both laughed for a moment. A moment that was immediately followed by nothing but the sound of helicopters flying overhead. "So what happens next?" Olive asked her.

"I'm not sure," She told him, "I guess we go inside."

"The rest is up to post production," Olive offered as an excuse as they both shrugged.

The duo left towards the elevator Olive arrived in, which had reemerged for them to return to the Pokemon Headquarters lobby. Dana gave her Pokemon a few more pets and scratches while also giving it verbal compliments, leading up to finally returning it to its Pokeball to be healed on the first floor.

Dana joined Olive in the elevator, and it automatically took them to the first floor. Still playing that same jazz music lightly. Olive had to ask, "This tune grew on me so quickly, what do you think of it? I can talk to so few people about it."

Dana looked up at him, a little bewildered, but then again, maybe she had just been away from him for too long. "Umm, yeah, sure. I guess it's grown on me."

"You never noticed it, did you?" Olive coyly asked Dana.

She chuckled, "Well I've noticed it now. I'll never un-hear it."

Olive laughed, just as the doors opened and the elevator dinged to announce their return to the main lobby. The large, grandiose, and lavish excuse for a Pokemon Center was filled with Pokemon Headquarters' staff members, executives, trainers, fans, and a banner that had 'To a fantastic battle!' written across it that hung from the ceiling.

Even a few gym leaders like Morty, Chuck, Whitney, Brock, Claire, and Sabrina had shown up to celebrate with their friends and fellow battlers, Dana and Olive. Alongside them was Lance and Nurse Joy, who was already prepared to heal both Champions' Pokemon Teams.

The crowd of people cheered upon their arrival, the clapping and whooping quite flattering from forty or so people, out this late to celebrate with Dana and Olive. Some of them had nice glasses of champagne that were offered to the both of them as they were brought over to Nurse Joy so their brave Pokemon could be healed.

While they were, a party was thrown and happiness was abound. Not a bad vibe in the room as Dana drank very slowly and responsibly, wanting to show the executives in the room that she could be an adult when she wanted to.

The tiled floor felt so different under her skater shoes than the grassy battleground she was on not that long ago, and she felt out of place, as though residual adrenaline still flowed through her. Everything seemed to be going on so quickly around her as fans wanted to meet her and shake her hand while her old gym leader combatants wanted to talk and catch up.

The place reeked of people, sweat, and excitement. All around Dana, words were flung around, some directed at her and some to others. She had lost Olive somewhere along the way as she swam through the swarm of camera flashes and cheering people. She started to feel overwhelmed, hardly able to keep track of all the conversations going on around her. Her glass of wine becoming more and more neglected as she became more and more distracted from it.

She was thankful to have her attention grabbed and demanded to focus on the person that snapped her out of. It was a beautiful young woman, maybe a little younger than Olive. She had on a lot of black, flowing clothing and long, blonde hair.

She led Dana through the mass of people demanding her attention, telling her something she couldn't quite hear. She was brought outside, through the sliding front door, and around the side of the building. Although some tried to follow the Champion Dana, the woman waved them away, getting them to leave by showing them her own Trainer ID, which looked very similar to Olive's, and now, her own.

It had the special design given to Champions, true Pokemon Masters. That was what finally snapped Dana to in the warm, windy night on the Indigo Plateau.

"My name's Cynthia," She told Dana, the first thing she heard and digested for a minute now.

Now nearly alone with this woman, Cynthia, around the side of the tall Pokemon Headquarters, Dana could once again focus on the moment. It was very nice out, and the grass under her feet felt so similar to the battlefield she was on not that long ago. "Um, hi. I'm Dana."

Cynthia smiled a warm smile at her, "I'm the Champion of the Sinnoh region. I've been following your progress since you first challenged the Elite Four."

"That's a little creepy," Dana glared at her.

Cynthia smirked, "I think you misunderstand me. I want to battle you sometime, but wanted to ask away from all the fans and cameras. You seem strong and promising, I'd love to see how my Pokemon stack up to your spirit. Especially seeing you take out Olive. That's something to be proud of," Cynthia clarified.

Dana's confidence returned to her as she took a sip of her bubbly champagne. She must be reaching international acclaim, and she blushed a little as an all too familiar voice spoke from behind her. "You sound a lot like I did when I found you," it said.

Dana whipped around to see Olive, finally reappearing with a tall can of beer and cigarette hanging from his lips.

Cynthia smiled smugly at Olive and Dana, "I learned from the best."


End file.
